


My little Hale family (Roommates)

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 47,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four very different outcasts find themselves sharing an apartment, things are bound to get chaotic, regardless of the fact that they all also happen to be werewolves. These are the tales of their regular misadventures. Whether they are joking around or literally ready to rip the others' heads off, like it or not, for better or for worse-they're roommates. And it looks like they're stuck with each other.</p><p>These are The crossed fates of the Hale roommates. </p><p>Roommate Tales from the House of Hale. </p><p>A day in the life of a band of oddball misfits who’ve made an inexplicably odd but strong bond.</p><p>Sometimes they are lucky just to make it to the remote, let alone pick out a channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in the first one I thought of it's Christmas time and y/n thinks it'd be fun to try and have a 'traditional Christmas' with Isaac and the Hales, so basically she tries to make the place look more festive, buys Christmas crackers and orders a takeaway bc she can't cook, and tries to get them all to sit around a table for Christmas dinner, or get them to play Secret Santa etc? The thought of Derek/Peter looking mildly pissed off while wearing lopsided tissue paper crowns made me laugh...

_A/N: Okay. Me and Anon talked about this, and I know next to nothing about the crackers tradition and the crowns. I am American. So, we agreed that I would just write it with what I know, while trying to stick to it as close as possible. I made it a little sappy and silly and didn’t do the Secret Santa - maybe I will make that a short later. (And I kid you not, the takeout thing happened to me one Christmas because my brilliant family forgot to think about restaurants being closed.) And Derek has a gas fireplace in this. Just FYI. Okay.[The one that started this all](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/132066177566/the-i-saw-you-trying-to-hit-the-door-close)._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Okay so in the first one I thought of it’s Christmas time and y/n thinks it’d be fun to try and have a ‘traditional Christmas’ with Isaac and the Hales, so basically she tries to make the place look more festive, buys Christmas crackers and orders a takeaway bc she can’t cook, and tries to get them all to sit around a table for Christmas dinner, or get them to play Secret Santa etc? The thought of Derek/Peter looking mildly pissed off while wearing lopsided tissue paper crowns made me laugh…**

Xxx

“ _It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas…. Eeeeeeeeverywheeeeeeeeere you goooooooo_!” You sang along with the radio as you threw tinsel haphazardly around the table in piles just to make the place look a little more festive. 

Isaac walked over and eyed the table skeptically. “What the hell are you doing?” He spoke haltingly, that eyebrow shooting up. 

“Decorating, dumbass. What does it look like?” You plopped the box you had been carrying on your hip into his arms and he scowled at you. 

“Why? And why do I have to hold this?”

“Because it’s time we got this place looking less dreary. And because my arms are tired. Follow me,” you beckoned him along behind you, and he obliged with a huff, following you into the living room and plopping the box down on the coffee table. “That’s as far as I’m taking it, Y/N.”

“Fine,” you huffed, sticking your nose up in the air, Isaac mimicking you, making your blood boil before disappearing somewhere in the loft. 

The next person to appear was Derek. He took one step through the front door, reaching out to drop his keys on the side table, but they just dangled in his fingers as he took in the loft. “What…. The…. Hell….”

“It’s Christmas!” You threw paper snowflakes you had been cutting into the air like confetti. 

“It’s November 1st,” Derek looked at you, speaking like you had hit your head a little too hard during the scuffle last night. Seems like Halloween always brought a bad guy. 

“Quit being such a Grinch and help me!” You huffed, trying to hand him a pair of scissors to help continue the snowflakes. 

“Everything is so shiny….” He looked around, squinting. 

“If you don’t help me, I will call Stiles to come and he-”

He was already beside you on the couch and halfway through a snowflake before you finished.

Peter walked down the spiral staircase with a yawn a few hours later, Derek having abandoned the snowflakes long ago complaining of hand cramps. _Yeah right_.

Rubbing the back of his neck sleepily as he finished the yawn, he let his hand fall to the railing with a clang as he came to a stop halfway down. “What in God’s name-”

“It’s Christmas time, okay? I’m decorating, okay? Just…. Okay?”

He looked at you oddly, and you wondered if you were speaking gibberish. Looking back out at the apartment, he continued, “It looks like a Tinsel Monster threw up in here.”

Walking away from the plastic prelit tree you had just set up, you stopped, dropping the box in your hands which you regretted the moment you did because it had all the ornaments, and now they were shattered in the box at your feet. Wincing at the sound, you peeked an eye open to see Peter, Derek, and Isaac all looking at you like you might explode, the Christmas radio station playing in the background softly almost making the moment funny. Almost. 

“Guys,” you began, taking a deep breath to keep yourself calm, feeling yourself wanting to shift. “Guys, look. I just wanted to have a nice Christmas. This only happens once a year. It was a big deal for my family, okay? We did a gift on Christmas Eve and the rest Christmas morning. My dad dressed up like Santa. We decorated the tree as a family the day after Halloween every year, and it was a real tree, not this plastic shit. We fought with the strings of lights, made strings of popcorn for the tree, hung stockings, made cookies. It was a big deal. And now….” 

You looked down at the floor, speaking quietly. “Now I don’t have any of that. I just have the memories. And I thought, maybe, just maybe, we could be the family we are supposed to be as a pack, and do something besides fight evil all the time. Would it kill you to hang some lights? Deal with some tinsel? Maybe have some color anywhere in this apartment?”

“Y/N,” Derek started with a sigh, but you held up your hand, grabbing your jacket. “I’m going out. Just…. Forget it.”

Xxx

A few hours later you walked back into the loft, immediately stilling at the pitch black in front of you. The radio was still playing holiday music, and it made everything eerie. “Guys?” You ventured, glowing your eyes. 

A red, a blue, and a yellow pair all blinked back at you from different places in the room. “What the hell is going-”

Suddenly a real tree decorated with white lights, popcorn strings, and tinsel came on to your left, Peter standing beside it with a soft smile. Venturing closer, you saw the ornaments hanging on it, glued together haphazardly. 

To your right, you could make out Isaac just barely from the light of the tree, and he was grinning from ear to ear as he pushed a button, causing the whole apartment to light up with the same white lights on the tree, strung everywhere, wrapped beautifully around the pillars, and the windows had been spray painted with fake snow, making it look icy outside.

“Sorry, Y/N,” Isaac said softly. “My family just…. Never really did Christmas after my brother, and….”

You stopped him with a hug. “It’s okay,” you mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Hey, what about me?” Peter said behind you, making you turn to look at him. He stood by the tree in mock anger, gesturing wildly. “I cut my hands to hell gluing these things back together. Granted they healed, but it still hurt!” Laughing, you walked over and gave him a hug, mumbling a thank you into his shoulder. “No problem, sweetheart. You’re right. Christmas is important, and we are, reluctant though we may be, a family.”

“One hell of a family,” you heard Derek say somewhere to your right, in the middle of the loft, and with the push of a button, the gas fireplace lit up and had stockings hanging above it, one for each of you.

You were beginning to tear up as you walked over to Derek, arms held open for a hug, and he laughed softly as the two of you embraced, whispering into your hair, “I made cookies. Please don’t cry.”

You instantly pulled back, looking him right in the eye, swatting at your tears. “If you made cookies, why do I smell Chinese food?”

He laughed, looking up at Peter who smiled fondly. “Because, that’s _my_ family tradition for Christmas. Take out. And I know it’s not Christmas - hell, it’s not even December yet - but it felt like the right kind of peace offering, given the situation.”

Looking at the table for the first time, you saw a bunch of takeout boxes and began laughing. “This may turn out to be one of the best Christmases yet.”


	2. Name in the Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates y/n and Isaac both trying to get the other to do their laundry, but then deciding to sneak theirs in with Derek’s laundry in the washing machine while he’s getting the washing machine powder stuff. One of the sneaked in articles of clothing is red, and dyes any white clothes a reddish-pink colour (incl. Derek’s). They blame each other, pandemonium ensues etc…xD

_A/N: This was fun! Hope you like it! I would be so upset if this happened._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: Roommates y/n and Isaac both trying to get the other to do their laundry, but then deciding to sneak theirs in with Derek’s laundry in the washing machine while he’s getting the washing machine powder stuff. One of the sneaked in articles of clothing is red, and dyes any white clothes a reddish-pink colour (incl. Derek’s). They blame each other, pandemonium ensues etc…xD**

Xxx

“It’s _your_ turn!” You practically shouted, shoving the laundry basket full of dirty clothes and towels over towards Isaac. 

“Nu-uh! It’s _yours_!” Isaac said stubbornly, giving the basket a push back towards you. 

The two of you went back and forth, finally pausing as Derek walked by, his own basket held lazily under one arm, resting on his hip. Your heads followed him until he was out of the room, glancing at the two of you with knit eyebrows, the laundry basket held by both of you between you, mid push. 

“Dammit, Peter!” You heard him say from the laundry room. Derek came storming by the two of you, shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his keys, muttering about being out of laundry detergent. “It’s was _his_ turn to buy it this time!”

As the door slammed shut, you and Isaac shared a look before dashing into the laundry room. Tossing clothes in haphazardly, making sure Derek’s were on top so as not to raise suspicion, you both paused when Peter walked in the room, laundry basket in hand. 

“I don’t even want to know,” he said after a moment, glancing between the two of you, random clothes held in your hands. Dropping his basket on the top of the dryer, Peter looked for the soap, sighing. “Once again, we are out of detergent. I take it Derek is out buying some?” You both nodded slowly. “Good. It was _his_ turn, anyway. Load mine, too, will you?” You both nodded once again, earning the same knit eyebrows Derek had sent your way earlier. 

Once he was out, you turned Peter’s basket upside down to empty the contents into the washer, and turned to walk away, only to run into Derek. Eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, you both froze, plastering on fake smiles. You weren’t sure why you felt guilty. It was just laundry. 

“Peter asked us to throw his in, too,” you said, raising the basket for emphasis. Derek rolled his eyes, putting the soap in the little dispenser, closing the lid and setting the time. 

Xxx

As the buzzer sounded a while later, you and Isaac began arguing over who would go and change it over to the dryer. 

“Oh, will you two shut _up_!” Derek cried, rising to his feet as Peter smirked, his feet propped up on his coffee table. 

“I love it when he gets like that. It’s like poking a teddy bear with a stick.”

All three of you laughed, only to be cut short as what was practically a scream, quickly turned into a growl, followed by your name sounded from the laundry room. 

“Y-yes?” You said quietly, clearing your throat. 

“Is there a reason you threw your laundry in with mine?”

“I-I didn’t. It was Peter. Remember?”

The sound of him chuckling sardonically came to your ears, causing you to swallow thickly. 

“Well, unless Peter has suddenly switched brands…. And styles, for that matter, I know this wasn’t him.”

“It was Isaac?” You tried, your voice growing smaller. 

“What are you even accusing me of?” Isaac asked, offended. 

Walking around the corner, Derek held a bright red pair of underwear along with a wad of dripping wet pink shirts. “I was doing a load of whites. Now I have a load of pinks.”

You all tried very hard not to laugh, but once it started spilling out, it just kept coming, the three of you growing louder and louder until Derek flashed his red eyes and growled, making you all stop mid chuckle. 

“This isn’t funny,” he said, a slight smirk on his face betraying him. 

“Say it one more time, maybe a little more seriously, and this time we’ll believe you,” Peter said, his voice strained slightly, holding back a laugh, smirking as the two of you began to snicker.


	3. Make it stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate y/n and Isaac prompt- “I’m tired and I swear to god if you don’t stop blasting your stupid music at me I will fight you to the death”

_A/N: Inspired by a gif of Isaac in Motel California clicking the remote with a smirk._

_  
_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._ _

**Anon said: Roommate y/n and Isaac prompt- “I’m tired and I swear to god if you don’t stop blasting your stupid music at me I will fight you to the death”**

Xxx

You stalked down the hall, pounding on Isaac’s door with the side of your fist.

Opening the door, the music you could already hear through the walls sent practical shock waves, making you back up a few steps, wincing as you walked back toward him.

“Will you please turn that down?” You yelled, trying to be heard above the volume you could only describe as noise.

“What?” He yelled at you, his face scrunched up in confusion, hand cupped behind his ear as he leaned forward, closer to you, his other hand braced on the door frame

Cupping your hands around your mouth, you sighed. “I said, will you _please_ turn that down?”

“‘Your knees are round’?”

“Isaac.”

“Yeah?”

“Turn it down.”

“‘Worm a frown’?”

“Isaac.”

“Yeah?”

You huffed, stomping your foot. “Turn it down!”

“‘Learn this sound’?”

“Isaac!”

“Yeah?” The smirk finally appearing on his face made you fume.

“I swear….” You mumbled before grabbing him by the front of the shirt, pulling him until your faces were inches apart, and yelling as loud as you could, “I’m tired and I swear to God if you don’t stop blasting your stupid music at me I will fight you to the death.”

He reached up with a remote, smirking as he turned it to half volume. “Okay. Geeze, Y/N. No need to be so violent. All you had to do was ask.”

You began to fume, huffing in his face, trying to keep your wolf contained. “You are so lucky Derek isn’t here.”

You released him, backing into the hallway once again as he backed into his room, bracing himself with one hand on the door frame, the other smoothing the wrinkles you had made in his shirt as he continued to smirk.

“Oh, come on. This is Derek’s favorite band. He would tell me to turn it up.”

Just then Derek walked through the front door and you both turned your heads to face him. “Turn it off,” he said simply, meeting Isaac’s eyes.

Not daring to look away, he gave a quick nod and reached up with the remote, muting the sound system. After Derek walked off, he turned to see you smirking before turning and walking back down the hall. “You know I would have won, right?”

“Keep, dreaming, Lahey.” You held up one hand in a dismissive wave. “Keep dreaming.”


	4. Okay, seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m having way too much fun thinking of these…) Y/n and Isaac get into a heated argument over something stupid so in an attempt to make a dramatic exit she goes into the bedroom and slams the door behind her to make a point of how mad she is, but oh shit-the handle falls off the door and the door now appears to be stuck, and Isaac’s cracking up and y/n’s all like ‘Okay so I’m still pissed with you but srsly plz help I’m stuck stop laughing you bafoon’ xP

_A/N: Bafoon. I like that word. Lol!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: (I’m having way too much fun thinking of these…) Y/n and Isaac get into a heated argument over something stupid so in an attempt to make a dramatic exit she goes into the bedroom and slams the door behind her to make a point of how mad she is, but oh shit-the handle falls off the door and the door now appears to be stuck, and Isaac’s cracking up and y/n’s all like ‘Okay so I’m still pissed with you but srsly plz help I’m stuck stop laughing you bafoon’ xP**

Xxx

You and Isaac had gotten into a heated argument over something stupid. You couldn’t even remember about what now, just five minutes later. Surely he had started it, that was almost certain, but regardless, it had ended with the eloquent and ever graceful shouting of names that didn’t even make sense, but sounded mean. 

God, sometimes he got under your skin. 

And if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t be sitting on the edge of your bed with your head in your hands as he laughed his ass off in the hallway. 

You had attempted a dramatic exit, sticking your nose up in the air after calling him a name that was simply syllables you had strung together, going to your bedroom and slamming the door behind you to make a point. You weren’t really sure what the point was, but the gist was you were mad, and he had followed you, shouting, “What does that even _mean_?” in regards to the name you had called him, and slamming the door in his face, his arms held wide in question, simply felt good. 

Ha! Serves him right. That’s the last time he’d ever call you a- _Oh shit_. 

Staring back at you from the floor was the handle of your door. Looking up, you saw a gaping hole where the handle used to be, jumping and holding a hand to your chest when Isaac’s face appeared on the other side, startling you. 

“Derek is gonna _kill_ you,” he mused quietly with a smirk, eyeing the hole.

You pulled a face at him. “Ha-ha, very funny, yes. Now, open the door and let me out.”

A roll of his eyes and a huff as he rose, Isaac stuck his fingers through the little opening, pulling the door, only to have it jostle, rattling as it stood still. 

You were glad Isaac was on the other side because you had gone to walk through, expecting the door to open, only pulling short with barely enough time, almost smacking face first into the wood. 

“What the hell?” You started to panic. “Not funny, Isaac.”

His face appeared again, and you glared at him. “I’m not trying to be, Y/N. You must have locked the door out of habit, and when the handle fell out, the lock was still engaged.” His grin became unsettling, an evil, mischievous glint in his eye. “You’re stuck in there.”

You began to pace, placing a hand on your forehead as you stared at the carpet, kicking the handle as you walked by, causing it to fly into the wall, creating a giant hole. You stopped and just stared at it, wide eyed. “Derek is going to kill me.”

You felt Isaac eyeing the hole, a chuckle starting to fall from his lips. You snapped to face him, hand still held to your forehead. “What am I gonna do?” You let it fall to your temple, cradling the side of your face as if to shield you from the hole. 

Isaac started cracking up in the hallway, and you glared at him. “It’s not funny.”

“Yes. Yes it is,” he cackled, his face suddenly disappearing as a thump on the floor sounded. You rushed over to the door, peeking out. “Isaac?! Isaac! Are you okay?” A snort made you look down, a scowl forming on your face when you saw Isaac on the floor, holding his stomach in silent laughter. 

Suddenly, you felt yourself begin to chuckle. This whole situation was ridiculous. “Okay,” you chuckled out, seeing Isaac’s hand appear in the door, hauling himself back upright amidst chuckles. “So I’m still pissed with you but seriously, please help. I’m stuck- Stop laughing, you bafoon!”

Isaac’s eyes went wide at the name, a silence settling between you two before a new round of giggles erupted, and it was hard to breathe. “Okay, Isaac, seriously! I gotta pee! Let me out!”


	5. Don't mention it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heating goes off at Derek’s house and Y/N can’t sleep bc she’s too cold so she keeps complaining to Isaac about it and he’s like, ‘piss off, go to sleep, omg you’re so annoying shut up’ etc, until finally he’s just like, ‘fine! Get in with me and shut up!’ But because both of them are little shits with each other they both keep fidgeting and bickering and insulting and elbowing each other and stuff until they eventually manage to settle down and be kinda remotely cute or whatever? Idk x3

_A/N: I had this happen last Christmas - the heater going out? It sucks. I had about 15 layers on._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: The heating goes off at Derek’s house and Y/N can’t sleep bc she’s too cold so she keeps complaining to Isaac about it and he’s like, ‘piss off, go to sleep, omg you’re so annoying shut up’ etc, until finally he’s just like, ‘fine! Get in with me and shut up!’ But because both of them are little shits with each other they both keep fidgeting and bickering and insulting and elbowing each other and stuff until they eventually manage to settle down and be kinda remotely cute or whatever? Idk x3**

Xxx

You walked down the hall to Isaac’s room silently, your blanket wrapped around your shoulders like a cape, trailing behind you. 

Without knocking, you opened the door and walked in, looking over and jumping as Isaac’s yellow eyes glowed at you in the dark. 

“It’s called knocking.”

“It’s called I don’t freaking care. And it’s too cold to get out from under this blanket.“

His eyes faded and only the soft glow of the nightlight he had illuminated his face. You couldn’t blame him, after all, you comforted him more than once after the reoccurring nightmares. 

He was smiling at you. “You look like a human burrito in that thing.”

“Shut up!” You said defiantly, betrayed by a small smile on your face. “It’s too freaking cold to sleep with the heater broken.”

“You are a werewolf. How are you cold?”

“How are you not?”

“Because I ran a space heater all day and kept my door closed, and now you have left it open and let all the heat out.”

You stared at the wall just past his face. “That was a really good idea.”

“I know. Now will you please close the door? You can stay if you just close the door and shut up.”

Glaring at him ever so briefly, you closed the door quietly and hopped in beside him, in the space he had occupied before scooting over, and throwing your blanket on top of his to add to the cocoon. 

You both settled with your backs to one another, a good foot or two between you in the large bed. The mattress kept wiggling, and soon you felt Isaac’s back against yours. 

“What the hell are you doing, Isaac?”

“This side of the bed is freezing!”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “Sorry. I guess all your werewolf heat didn’t radiate as well as you thought, huh?”

“Shut up.” He elbowed you lightly. 

Enjoying the heat coming off of his back, you curled up, bending your legs. 

He flailed his legs when your feet touched his skin. “Oh my God, your feet are like ice cubes! Don’t touch me!”

“You are worried about my feet? Why the hell do I feel your skin?!”

“Because I only wear boxers and a shirt, dumbass! Usually I get too hot because I’m a freaking werewolf!”

“Oh my God!” Your eyes were wide and your jaw dropped. “I can’t believe you invited me into your bed and all you have on is boxers-”

“And a shirt!” He defended. “And I didn’t invite you in! You barged in!”

You flipped to face him, and he did the same, expect with him being so close, your noses were touching. “This is really awkward.” After a moment you sighed, rolling onto your back. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll just go back to my room.”

You began to pull the blankets off of you reluctantly when his voice stopped you. “No, wait, Y/N.” His hand on your wrist stilled all your movements and made you look at him as he sighed. “I’m sorry. Truth is, I was having a nightmare when you walked in. Being this cold makes them worse.”

You settled back in and turned to face him, reaching a hand out to his cheek. “Isaac, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you awake.”

“No, you actually woke me up before it got bad, so thank you. I just was a little on edge because…. Well, you know.”

“I know,” you said softly, smiling gently when his eyes met yours. “Did I really look like a burrito?” You asked after a moment, and he began to laugh softly. 

“Yeah….” He admitted, and you shoved his arm lightly.

He reciprocated, only to make you fall off the bed with a thump. His head peeked over to look at you on the floor, his voice muffled into the sheets. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, sorry my ass. Get in the middle of the damn bed so I don’t have to sleep on a precipice.”

“You could stay down there….” He suggested playfully, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smiled. 

“Get in the middle of the bed, shut up, and spoon me, Lahey.”

“Woah, now! Spooning always leads somewhere-”

“Ew!” You froze in a standing position near the side of the bed, holding up one hand. “Don’t even go there. But you’re right. Never mind.” You climbed in, about to settle when you felt yourself being pulled close to him by your wrists, your head coming to a rest over his heart, his arm wrapping around you, one of your legs between his as he pulled you into his side, making you laugh when he let out a hiss at your cold feet once again touching his calves. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly after a minute, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

He turned his head to face you, patting your hand that rested on his chest and smiling softly. “Don’t mention it.” After you closed your eyes for a moment, he continued. “No, seriously, don’t tell anyone or I will kill you.”

“If you two don’t shut up, I’m going to kill you both myself!” You heard Derek call through the walls.

Both of your eyes shot open, glowing bright yellow. 

“And I will help,” Peter added from somewhere.

You both started laughing.


	6. People talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG so roommate Isaac and y/n would be constantly messing with eachother, but like, imagine if someone tried to actually hurt one of them in any way? In the supernatural world or if someone was being a nasty arsehole to them in school? The other one would frigging destroy whoever was messing with their pal!! Could you maybe make a drabble (idk exactly what that is but it sounds about right) of this (when you get a chance bc you’ve probs got requests coming out of your ears atm haha)?

_A/N: I have no idea what Y/N’s tragedy was, I’ll be honest. But I kind of referenced it in the first one, so…. Yeah._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: OMG so roommate Isaac and y/n would be constantly messing with eachother, but like, imagine if someone tried to actually hurt one of them in any way? In the supernatural world or if someone was being a nasty arsehole to them in school? The other one would frigging destroy whoever was messing with their pal!! Could you maybe make a drabble (idk exactly what that is but it sounds about right) of this (when you get a chance bc you’ve probs got requests coming out of your ears atm haha)?**

Xxx

You walked down the hallway of school toward your next class, book held tightly to your chest, head hung low to avoid eye contact. 

You were the weird kid who had gone through that tragedy last year. You heard people talk, but most of the time you could just shake it off. Kids will be kids, and gossips will be gossips. But that doesn’t mean that it didn’t still hurt when you heard the rumors that one of your siblings was into something you know for a fact they weren’t. Or your parents had done something you knew wasn’t true. If you got defensive, that just made them think it was real. 

Bumping into someone, lost in your thoughts, you mumbled a sorry, still looking down, swatting at the tears that must have fallen on impact. You had almost passed the person when a hand reached out to stop you, gripping your upper arm. 

_Isaac_.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” His voice was soft, comforting. 

“Nothing,” you sniffed, biting your lip to the point of pain. 

“Stop lying to me. I could hear your heartbeat across school. I can smell and see the tears on your face. What happened?”

You looked up to meet his eyes, and the compassion you saw in them made you want to hug him, hold him tight, and never let go. 

For someone you spent so much time being an asshole to, and receiving the same from, Isaac and you were fiercely protective of one another. Like it or not, being in a pack had opened your eyes to just how many levels the other person had, and it seemed every day like he had something new. 

You couldn’t find the words as you searched his eyes, hoping he would somehow just _know_. 

And he did. 

“They were talking again, weren’t they?” He sighed, looking up and around at all the people passing by. You nodded slowly. “Who?”

“No one,” you said softly. “Everyone.” You sighed shakily. “Just…. Forget about it. It won’t make a difference. It never does.”

“Y/N, you don’t deserve this. And neither do they. Now, who do I have to kill?”

“No one,” you felt like smiling despite the tears at the soft joking tone to his voice. 

“Maim?”

“ _Isaac_!” You laughed gently. 

“Okay. Just torture. Toss them around a little bit?” You laughed a deep belly laugh and noticed him smiling down at you. 

“Thank you, but no. You already fixed my problem. Thanks.”

He slung an arm around your shoulder as the bell rang, walking with you to class. “No problem! Nobody messes with my roommate!”


	7. I can live with that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Roommates idea: Neither Isaac nor y/n had ever watched ‘The Karate Kid’, so they borrow it, watch it together and then get into numerous arguments over which one of them is Daniel and which one is Johnny. Derek finds this especially annoying when they’re at it while training. The pair then further continue to piss off Derek by incessantly referring to him as ‘Mr Miyagi’ and making ‘Mr Miyagi jokes’. xD”

_A/N: Your choosing of the original Karate Kid makes me so happy. Being in Karate when I was little, that movie was a favorite. It also is simply a classic._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Roommates idea: Neither Isaac nor y/n had ever watched ‘The Karate Kid’, so they borrow it, watch it together and then get into numerous arguments over which one of them is Daniel and which one is Johnny. Derek finds this especially annoying when they’re at it while training. The pair then further continue to piss off Derek by incessantly referring to him as ‘Mr Miyagi’ and making ‘Mr Miyagi jokes’. xD”**

Xxx

“We are watching it for Christmas, and that is final!” 

Isaac could be downright scary when he wanted to be. Most of the time it ended off coming out more like a tough puppy wanting to gain street cred, but when he wanted to be, without even a hint of glow in his eyes, he could send a shiver down your spine, making you agree to anything. 

This time, however, you decided to put your foot down, metaphorically, and really, it was more of a light tap, because you didn’t want to further disturb the beast. 

“Okay. Um, well,” you chuckled nervously, “I just don’t see how that is a Christmas movie? It sounds more like a parody on our everyday lives. A more realistic, and possibly plausible, non supernatural version.”

“Neither of us have seen it, and Stiles won’t shut up about it. It’s this or Star Wars, and I don’t really want to give him the satisfaction of-”

“ _You haven’t seen Star Wars_?!”

Xxx

“How dare you!” You shouted at Isaac as the credits rolled. “I would never be a part of a dojo as heartless as Johnny!”

Derek walked by, from the kitchen to the stairs, not even looking up from his book. “Training in fifteen minutes. Sudden death mockup, TKO simulations. Get dressed.”

A shared look between you and Isaac, and you both shouted, “Yes, Sensi!” in unison, causing him to toss his book up in the air, startled. 

Glaring at the two of you, making you want to laugh at his slightly cocked eyebrow in question, you leaned over to Isaac, talking quietly. “Nah. He is more of a Mr. Miyagi. Total badass, but that whole book thing is like Mr. Miyagi and his bonsai.”

“I can hear you,” Derek said, looking between you two incredulously, Isaac snickering, trying to hide it by tucking his face between your back and the couch. He continued on up the stairs, opening his book to the page he had been on. “And besides, I would have totally swept the leg.”

When he was at the top of the stairs, you turned to Isaac, but he beat you to it. “I take it back. He is a total Johnny.”

“Then that makes you Mr. Miyagi.”

“I can live with that.”


	8. Welcome to the outcasts club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought of another Roommate idea (sorry, please know you can tell me to stop at any time haha!xP) where one of them is mad at the other for whatever reason so they start giving them the silent treatment/acting like they don’t exist to make a point that they’re mad at them. So, the other one decides to go to extreme (and possibly very irritating) measures in order to get them to acknowledge their existence. (Sorry if this is written in a confusing way and also for clogging up your askbox!) xD”

_A/N: This turned out rather silly. I hope you like it! Yay for Roommates!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “I thought of another Roommate idea (sorry, please know you can tell me to stop at any time haha!xP) where one of them is mad at the other for whatever reason so they start giving them the silent treatment/acting like they don’t exist to make a point that they’re mad at them. So, the other one decides to go to extreme (and possibly very irritating) measures in order to get them to acknowledge their existence. (Sorry if this is written in a confusing way and also for clogging up your askbox!) xD”**

Xxx

Isaac was following you around like a lost puppy, searching for approval. 

“Y/N.” You ignored him. “Y/N.” Every few steps he repeated your name, almost like a mantra. “Y/N.”

You kept ignoring him. It had been so long now, you forgot why, but he had done something so annoying, ignoring him was the easiest solution. Until it got annoying. 

Living together just made it more difficult to pretend he didn’t exist, but easier for him to pester you, poke and prod you like a dying fire, just trying to get sparks off of you. 

Derek hadn’t seemed to notice at first, and now he just rolled his eyes whenever the two of you passed by, Isaac repeating your name as he followed you. 

Peter had taken to giving Isaac unsolicited advice on how to give you a taste of your own medicine. Isaac had taken to ignoring him with an eye roll, Peter’s advice consisting of mainly torture methods, or simply killing you, cutting all ties by ignoring you right back. 

Derek pulled him out of the loft by his ear, glowing his red eyes at him when he began to protest, slamming the door behind him. “I always wanted to do that,” he mumbled with a small smirk. 

Finally you turned around to face your roommate. It startled him, making him skid to a halt before slamming into you, barely catching himself in time. 

“Isaac, stop. It’s not funny anymore.” You crossed your arms. 

“It was never supposed to be funny! All I wanted was for you to talk to me so I could figure out what I did. Hey. Wait a minute.”

You nodded after a moment for him to continue. 

“You’re talking to me.”

“Only to tell you to stop,” you said after a moment, sticking your chin up in defiance. 

“What did I do?!”

Grinding your teeth and setting your jaw, you studied the floor, then the ceiling, tapping your foot incessantly. 

“You don’t even remember, do you?!”

“I don’t have to! I know it was stupid! And significant!”

Derek walked by on the way to the kitchen. “Oh my God, go back to not talking. I can’t handle this anymore!”

“What did I even do?!” Isaac followed Derek with his face as the alpha continued to walk by. 

Stopping, looking up to the ceiling with a huff, Derek turned back to the two of you. Pointing at you he spoke with raised eyebrows. “He took your CD, which by the way, why do you still have hard copies? Don’t you have an MP3 player?” Turning to Isaac, “You stole her CD -which, again, why? - denied it, then lost it, found it, and broke it.”

The two of you looked at each other, Isaac wide eyed as your nostrils flared in anger. 

“See? You take my stuff, I take away your talking privileges.”

“‘Privileges’? Since when is listening to you go on and on about a new album a ‘privilege’?”

“I am a delight, thank you very much!”

“Oh! Pffft! Yeah, right!”

You opened your mouth, about to say something when you felt a shooting pain in your ear, Isaac’s face a mirror of your own, jaw dropped in pain. Suddenly you were being pulled toward the door and thrown out into the hallway. 

Turning back to Derek, both of you rubbed your ears, muttering “ow”s as Derek looked between the two of you before saying simply, “Deal with it.” And slamming the loft door. 

Turning, you saw Peter leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, smiling at you sardonically. 

“Welcome to the outcasts club. Have a seat. The icebreakers will start shortly.”


	9. Creepy Crawly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “**

_A/N: I think this may be my favorite yet. Roommates just keeps getting better. A day in the life of a band of oddball misfits who’ve made an inexplicably odd but strong bond._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “**BASED ON A TRUE STORY** Y/n comes across a large spider and screams, jumping onto the sofa, Isaac rushes in, thinking someone’s being murdered or something, and then has a very similar reaction when he sees the spider. Overdramatic disorder occurs until the ever-grumpy Derek (and/or Peter, if he isn’t freaked out too lol) shows up, witnessing the madness in motion.”**

Xxx

“Gah!” You screamed a blood curdling scream at the black dot moving across the floor at an alarming speed toward you. Jumping up onto the couch, using some wolfy speed for good measure, holding your hands out to the side to steady yourself on the bouncy cushion, you pulled your arms close to your chest as you kept a wary eye on the now still black dot with legs. 

“Y/N?” You heard Isaac call from the hall, footsteps rushing toward the living room. 

“No, Isaac! It’s not safe! Save yourself!” Sure, your voice was a little over dramatic, and yes wolf technically beats spider, but it’s number of eyes, however small, outnumbered yours and that was unsettling. 

“What’s going on?!” He slid into the room, taking you in with a worried and somewhat confused expression as you snapped your head up, wide eyed to look at him briefly before turning back to the spider. 

“There.” You pointed. “It’s a spider!”

Isaac began to laugh, walking over to the couch. “Where?” He said disbelievingly, hands on his hips as he studied the floor. 

“Right there by your shoe.” You pointed again. 

“Gah!” Isaac did what must have been an exact imitation of you, hopping up, practically high stepping onto the sofa, clutching you tightly. 

You held him back and looked at him while he took over watch of the spider. 

“What do we do?” You whispered in a broken, somewhat panicked voice. 

“I don’t know,” he said softly, staring at the dot. “Are you watching it?” 

You also stared at the creepy crawly. “Yes.”

He turned his head back to you. “I think we’re trapped,” he said, his voice a broken whisper, much like your own. 

After a moment he shuddered.

“What?” You asked him, starting to panic. 

“It’s like if you focus hard enough, you can hear it moving.”

“Stop that!” You lightly slapped his chest before tucking your arms between the two of you once again as you stared at the spider. “And it didn’t move anyway.”

His eyes went wide. “There’s more of them?”

The two of you began to look around the loft, terrified expressions painting your features as you looked high and low. 

“More of what?” Peter asked, walking into the living room with a sigh. “And please get off my couch. It’s very expensive. It’s from-.”

“Spiders. And tell that to him…. Her…. It.” Isaac pointed to the spider as you finished speaking. 

Peter’s gaze widened slightly at the word ‘spiders’ and when he laid eyes on the dot, he screamed, jumping on top of the coffee table and stepping across quickly to the couch, wrapping his arms around you from behind, squishing you as his hands gripped Isaac’s shoulders. “Gah!”

You all stared at the dot, squeezing each other even tighter when it moved, moving as far the opposite direction as a cohesive unit that the couch would allow.

“That is no ordinary spider,” Peter whispered, and the fear in his voice made you and Isaac look to one another with a gulp. “That is a wolf spider. I have few weaknesses, but I admit, spiders are one of them.”

“Good to know,” you whispered, catching a small grin from Isaac as he stared at the dot, and you felt Peter turn a glare on you as you let out an amused snort. 

“Okay, Miss I-hate-clowns.”

“They are creepy!”

“And you, Mr. I-hate-glass-dolls.”

“Okay,” Isaac held up one finger defensively. “They are creepy, and you know it.”

Derek slid the loft door open, freezing when he looked up from dropping his keys on the side table. “What. The hell. Is going on?”

As you took turns speaking, you made sure someone’s eyes were always on the dot. 

“There is a wolf spider,” Peter said calmly. 

“And I freaked out, got up here, and apparently made it a party,” you said with a shrug, trying to appear like it was no big deal. 

“And I’m just here for moral support,” Isaac said, shrugging in the same manner you did. 

You all immediately stared at the dot again. 

“Guys. You are werewolves. It’s a spider. Get over it, get off my couch, and for God’s sake, let the little guy go outside.”

You all turned back to the floor to find the dot gone. 

Letting out random screams of terror, the three of you began turning in circles as a unit, looking high and low in search of the spider. 

“Where is it?!”

“What the hell?!”

“Where did it go?!”


	10. Somehow I'll make a Wolf outta You

_A/N: Okay. This is my favorite song from the movie and probably one of my favorite of all time, so thank you. Also, I do not own Mulan or anything associated with it._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Roommates idea: Derek is in one of his really grumpy moods, and is making Issac and Y/n pay for it by being extra tough on them when they’re training and being extra harsh while doing it. In passing, y/n makes a comment to Isaac about how this reminded her of the Li Shang “I’ll make a man out of you” scene in Mulan, which sets them both off laughing. A few minutes after Derek tells them to shut up, one of them starts humming the start of the song, and the other joins in,(Second Message)-gradually getting louder until they’re both dramatically shout-performing the song together, while trying to dodge an extremely pissed Derek as he makes swipes at them while being all like ‘IF YOU DONT SHUT UP YOURE DEAD ILL GUT YOU LIKE FISHES OMG SHUT THE HELL UP I S2G’”**

Xxx

“Umph!” Your eyes went wide as you fell to the mat again, your breath being knocked out of you. Well, as much breath as you still had at this point. 

Derek was pissed off at the world today, for who knows what reason, and you and Isaac kept exchanging looks every time he said, “Again!” As soon as one of you took the other down, sometimes letting out a growl of frustration. 

As a result, you were both heaving just to get in any semblance of oxygen, and if that wasn’t enough, Derek’s attitude made you wonder if one of these breaths would be your last. If looks could kill…..

“God, just…. Just take a break, you two. I’m sorry,” Derek began to mutter, slamming the door open to the balcony before going outside. 

You collapsed with a sigh onto the mat, practically a puddle of limbs, Isaac leaning against the pillar, laughing lightly at you. 

“Wuss,” he breathed, and you lifted one hand limply, waving it in the air in a mock swipe of claws, letting out a half hearted, “Grrrrr,” making you both laugh. Well, as much as you could, more like breathy, wheezing sounds resembling some sort of amusement. 

You sat up on your elbows and watched him sink down to the floor, using the pillar at his back for support. Your arms were shaking in your effort to support yourself. 

“You remember that movie we watched last week?” You groaned as he tossed you a bottle of water, the impact of catching it nothing short of excruciating. 

He knit his eyebrows together as he took a long swig of his own water before nodding. “Mulan? Yeah.”

“Well, all this,” you used an index finger to gesture to the mats, then between you and him, before holding it up in the air. “One second. I can’t do this anymore. It hurts.” You collapsed to your back, your shaky elbows giving way, and you moaned as Isaac laughed. 

Rolling over to your belly you attempted to crawl, but were practically dragging yourself, over to the pillar, bumping him gently so you could each share half of the same side. He grumbled about, ‘Get your own’, but obliged, and you relaxed back beside him. 

“Anyway,” you sighed in relief at the cold stone behind you. “It reminds me of that training camp song, you know the one where he is pissed and then finally at the very end they are all kick ass?”

Isaac had been sipping his water, nodding along, and at the last word, he spit it out with a laugh.

You grinned. “I mean, we are already kick ass, so, I don’t know where else we can go from here.”

“Yeah. So kick ass you can’t even get your own side of the pillar,” he mumbled with a smile. 

You bumped him with your shoulder and he groaned, you winced, and you both fell to your respective sides, crumpled on the floor in laughing, moaning messes. “We’re roommates. We share, okay? You know you love me,” you wheezed out. 

“Break’s over! Get your asses off the floor and do it again!” Derek said, barging back into the room off the balcony. 

Moaning, you both rose to your feet, every muscle feeling just as heavy as before, but the atmosphere significantly lighter. Isaac offered you a hand, and you took it, rising from the pillar. “Come on, Roomie. We have work to do.”

You both grinned and walked over to the mat, ignoring Derek’s odd looks. 

After you took down Isaac, you got an idea. 

Slowly circling one another, he got a jump in you, and took you down. Ignoring his outstretched hand, you popped back up and began humming the beginning of the song. Isaac looked confused, then he had to stifle back laughter as you both began circling again. 

“What the hell?” Derek asked? “Are you _humming_?”

“Yes, Derek. It helps me think.” 

Isaac lost it, and bent over at his waist, resting on his knees for just a moment, calling for a quick timeout. 

Derek eyed you both as he went to the kitchen while you both took swigs of water. 

“Do you have a death wish?” Isaac asked, still chuckling. 

“So are you saying you’re not going to sing, too?” You asked, eyes wide in mock dread. 

He smirked. “Of course I am. But still…. He’s gonna kill us.”

You laughed as Derek came back in, schooling your features into a scowl, and watching Isaac do the same, one eyebrow cocked his only giveaway. 

Soon, he began humming where you had left off, and Derek eyed him with a raised eyebrow. 

You both started humming it together, even through takedowns and dodges, punches and kicks, even pinning the other down. 

“Both of you stop humming. It’s weird,” Derek said angrily. 

You both nodded, exchanging a look as you both started singing the chorus softly as you circled. 

“We must be swift as a coursing river.”

“What the-” Derek looked between you two. 

“With all the force of a great typhoon.” Both of you sang a little louder. 

“Stop-”

“With all the strength of a raging fire.” You were practically just yelling now, both of you grinning madly.

“I-”

“Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!”

“Is….. Is that from the movie we watched last week?” Derek’s voice was menacing, putting it together. 

You both nodded, Isaac starting to motion for you to stop, but you shook your head. “And we haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Isaac looked at you questioningly, both of you standing still on the mat now.

“Derek’s solo.” You smiled proudly as you belted, “Somehow I’llllllllll make a wooooollllllllf outta yoooooooou!” You imitated a howl at the very end and Isaac fell to floor laughing. 

One quick look at Derek and your face turned to stone. “Isaac? Isaac get up.”

“Why?” One quick look at Derek and he was on his feet.

Derek’s eyes were glowing red, and he was huffing, trying to keep from shifting. 

“Run,” you whispered to Isaac, making your way to the loft door, sliding it open, and scrambling down the stairs. Sharing a look, you both snickered and began to sing the song loudly once again as you heard Derek’s voice bouncing off the walls behind you. 

“IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP- YOU’RE DEAD. I’LL GUT YOU LIKE FISHES! OH MY GOD, STOP LAUGHING! SHUT THE HELL UP! I SWEAR TO GOD!”

You ran smack into Peter who looked behind you quizzically. 

“Hey, Peter!” you said.

“Bye, Peter!” Isaac added as the two of you pushed past him, laughing again when you heard his cry of, “What did you two do now?!”


	11. Flip on it

_A/N: This was really fun! I hope you guys like it. It’s just silly._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “I saw this prompt on a random prompt list on some website a few days ago and saved it cause it made me laugh! “I understand the whole sleep talking thing you get from time to time, but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it…” I thought it would be a funny idea for one of those Roommates|Isaac drabbles!❤️”**

Xxx

Bonding time. That is what Derek called it. “Bonding time”. It felt more like torture, but that was a discussion for another day. 

Locking you all out of your bedrooms, he forced you all to sleep in the living room. It was a camping trip of sorts, pack mentality, and whatnot, but, you knew. Too many little things had built up over the last few weeks, tensions running high in the loft, and Derek couldn’t stand it anymore. So he was forcing you all to sleep in one room, for an entire night, without ripping the other’s heads off. 

He also turned off the AC and heat, forcing you all to have to agree to his little game because of the massive windows and doorway to the patio being your only source of airflow. You thought about plugging in a little fan, but you knew that was probably a death sentence. 

After more arguing, nonsensical things shouted back and forth, Derek gave a shout and flash of his eyes, silencing you all, staring at him wide eyed. 

Fishing into his back pocket, he pulled out a quarter. Looking at you, he asked, “Heads or tails?” 

“Heads,” you said quietly, swallowing loudly in fear that this was some trick. 

He looks at Peter. “If it’s heads, you get the floor.”

Peter began to argue, but a low rumbling in Derek’s chest along with a huff of annoyance stopped him. Flipping the quarter, he let it land on the coffee table between the three of you and him. “Heads.”

Peter was seething, taking the sleeping bag Derek shoved at him while muttering under his breath. 

Looking back to you expectantly, Derek picked up the quarter. “Heads,” you said again, this time a little braver. 

Flip. Plop. “Heads.”

Isaac reacted much like Peter, mumbling something about ‘he didn’t know how, but this game was rigged’ as he unfurled the sleeping bag with a flourish. 

“Thank you,” you said to Derek with a smile as he turned to walk to his bed across the room in the corner. 

Tossing the quarter over his shoulder to you, you could hear the smile in his voice. “No problem. Apparently, Peter and Isaac have no chivalry when it comes to beauty sleep.”

Xxx

You couldn’t sleep. Covers on? Too hot. Covers off? Shivering. Isaac and Peter mumbled in spurts as they slept fitfully. Looking down at Isaac, you smiled as he dreamt about some argument with Scott and Stiles. Turning your head to look at Peter, your face went to stone when you heard him muttering things that could only be construed as evil. 

“He’s always done that,” Derek’s voice made you jump, and you looked up, seeing him with his back against his headboard, staring at you, smiling softly. “Can’t sleep, either.”

“Sorry about all the arguing lately,” you said after a minute, looking down at your blanket you fiddled with out of shame. 

“Don’t worry about it. I had siblings, I know what it’s like. You guys aren’t related, but the three of you act like you’ve spent your whole lives together.”

“Yeah, I know,” you smiled softly, looking back up at Derek. “It’s nice most of the time-” Isaac snoring loudly made your eyes flare as you glared at him, Derek letting out a chuckle. “See what I mean?”

“What?”

You gestured to Isaac. “Even in his sleep he’s still interrupting me.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t have such stupid ideas, I wouldn’t have to,” Isaac said lowly, tucked into his sleeping bag. 

Looking up to Derek with a straight face, you gestured again, this time with more emphasis, and he only smiled and shook his head gently. 

“That only means he’s listening to you. He has to hear your idea to think it’s stupid, and know you’re talking to interrupt.”

Isaac rose to his elbows. “She’s your favorite, isn’t she?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Peter said, rising to mimic Isaac’s position. 

“I grew up with sisters, you idiots. It’s easier to relate to her on some level.”

“Derek, I am your uncle. You grew up with me.”

“And you have been a pain in my ass every day, Peter.”

You and Isaac began to chuckle at the exchange, Peter opening his mouth with a rebuttal, but Derek cut him off. “Why are you even here? You have your own apartment. In fact, why do you live here at all?” 

Peter’s jaw hung open, words failing him for once. 

“Because creepy uncle Peter loooooves us,” Isaac said out of nowhere, causing you and Derek to burst out laughing, Isaac with a shit eating grin on his face stared at Peter who glared at him before tucking himself tightly into his sleeping bag and rolling over onto his side, only making you three laugh harder. 

“Oh, get a room, you, two!” He shouted at you and Derek. 

“We are all in the same room, that is kind of the point, Peter,” you laughed in between words, before turning to Isaac. “Oh, by the way, I understand the whole sleep talking thing you get from time to time, but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it…”

Even in the dark you could see Isaac’s cheeks turn red, Peter turning slowly, rising to a sitting position to stare at him with an amused grin, Derek trying to stifle a laugh across the room. 

“Oh, please do elaborate on this,” Peter said. “I gotta know.”

“Sounds like an epic dream,” Derek said, his voice strained with a held back laugh. “Dragons, and all.”

“And princesses, don’t forget that,” you added, looking back at Isaac who was now fuming, his eyes glowing. “I hate you all,” he mumbled, turning on his side and pulling the sleeping bag up as far as it would go. 

“No, you looooooove us, just like creepy uncle Peter,” you joked, and you could see Isaac’s shoulders shaking in laughter. 

“Oh, I know! I could flip on it. Heads, you and creepy uncle Peter love us, tails….. You tell us about your dream.”

“I don’t see how I win in either situation,” Isaac mumbled, but you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Ah, but I win either way, so you see, this is the perfect game.”

Flip. Plop. “Heads.”


	12. Slowly but surely

_A/N: Okay. Things in the Hale house are starting to get prickly. Make sure you read the prompts thoroughly before taking this one on. It’s pretty heavy, and involves swearing and some touchy subjects._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon(s) said: “Would you ever write a kinda prequel thing to ‘don’t mention it’ about y/n trying to be there for Isaac when he was having the nightmares that were mentioned in it? I really like your blog btw :•)”**

**“Darling, you are such an amazing writer! I would love to get an Isaac x reader. (Y/N) helps Isaac over come his claustrophobia”**

**“041: “You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.” - can you please do this as a roommate imagine? (Mainly Isaac) thank you :)”**

**“Please in no way feel like you have to write any of this stuff, but I thought I’d send it in case it even inspired something else or something, I don’t know haha. I was reading the prompt lists from the masterpost and I saw a bunch of them from 2 different lists that seemed to kinda fit together for an angsty Isaac scenario thing? Also, if you did want to write something to do with it, (again, no worries if you don’t!) you totally don’t need to use all of the prompts, just whatever you like!❤️  
** These are the ones from the newest list: 37. “She’s dead, and she isn’t coming back.” 50. “This is one of those times where you shut the hell up.” 13. “You’re damn right, I’m upset!” 33. “It doesn’t take strength to hold on, It takes strength to let go.” (based off of the quote from J.C. Watts) 83. “It’s your choice. You can continue with your shitty life, or you can make it worth something.”  
And these are the ones from the compilation list: 21. “You don’t have any right to say that” 25.“You think you’re the only one that’s suffering here?” 48. “You think I need you? Because I don’t” 65. “Because I love you god damn it!”-Sorry about my awkward way of going about this, and if they don’t make much sense, I’m in a sleep deprived state haha! They aren’t in any particular order or anything!❤️❤️  
I thought of Isaac when I saw them, but if you’d rather use another character that’s cool too! ❤️❤️”

Xxx

 _Smash_!!!

You sat upright in bed immediately, throwing the covers off and stalking quickly toward your door. Pressing an ear against it, you heard muffled sobs, and after that you didn’t have to think anymore. 

Following the sounds, you pulled up short of the kitchen when you saw Derek standing at the edge of the room by the stairs, his eyes just fading from red as he stared into the kitchen. He hovered as he glanced at you, not quite knowing what to do, but ready to move at a moment’s notice. 

Peter came scrambling down the staircase, stopping halfway, mid stride, pulling his foot back beneath him slowly as his face melted into a sad line, almost identical to Derek’s, as he looked into the kitchen. He leaned on the hand resting on the railing, his knuckles going white as he gripped it, his eyes flashing blue for a moment before he looked back over to you. 

They knew why he had nightmares, and they wanted to help, but for some reason, only you could break the spell he seemed to fall under when they struck. Their anger wasn’t at Isaac, but at their lack to help him. Usually they didn’t have to see it, as he would just wake screaming in his room, or come into your room and just crawl into your bed with you. No words were spoken, only the soft click of you switching on the nightlight in the plug beside your bed, and the soft sniffling until he fell asleep. Sometimes you would gently pet his hair, scratching his scalp, and would tease him that he reminded you of a puppy, but he never asked you to stop. 

Motioning for them both to stay where they were, you cautiously made your way into the kitchen, a lump in your throat at the sight you were met with. 

Isaac was crumpled on the floor, surrounded by shards of glass, sobbing, sniffling, pitiful little lip trembling as he muttered ‘sorrys’ and halfheartedly pushed all the glass into a neat little pile. There were streaks of bright purple where the contents of the jar had already been cleaned quickly.

“Isaac?” You ventured into the room slowly, your voice low and quiet. His eyes went wide and his face shot up to look at you, and he scrambled back into the cabinets behind him. They rattled slightly and caused him to jump. 

“Hey, hey…. It’s okay. Nothing’s wrong. Were you sleepwalking and eating again?” You smiled softly, your voice low and gentle as you continued closer to him, slowly but surely. 

He kept backing further away, and you stopped, plopping down on the floor, making sure the spot was clear of glass. 

Looking up to the counter behind him you saw a container of peanut butter and a package of bread. “Peanut butter and jelly, huh? Wow. You’re a real daredevil, Isaac.” His eyes flashed briefly when you said his name. He was still half asleep. “See, when I go for a midnight raid in Derek’s freezer, I grab all the ice cream.”

“Derek….” He said the name softly. “He’s the reason. He’s the reason she’s dead.”

You heard Derek inhale sharply, still across the room, and he sat down in a nearby chair, cradling his head in his hands. 

A soft metallic thump sounded when Peter sat down on the step underneath him. 

“Who’s dead?” You asked calmly, trying to keep yourself from going down that list of names in your head.

“Erica,” he said quietly. “She’s dead, and she isn’t coming back.” His voice began to rise, ending in a shout. 

You had never met Erica, or Boyd, but you knew their story. Knew Derek felt responsible since he made them. 

“Okay, Isaac, I know you’re upset, but-”

“You’re damn right, I’m upset!” He shouted again, his own voice echoing and making him cower when he heard the low growl come back to him. 

“You don’t have any right to say that,” you continued quietly. He narrowed his eyes at you, and you stood, moving closer to him slowly. “Isaac, you’re like my brother, but Derek means a lot to me, too, and he has gone through enough hell to have his first beta turn on him like this.”

Isaac blinked up at you a few times before standing and leaning against the counter behind him. Now he was awake. You continued to close the distance between you, and he started breathing heavily. It was a shit move, but you had to get him out of this funk. You placed your hands on either side of him, leaning on the counter. 

“Y/N, I’m not so sure this is one of those times this tactic-”

“This is one of those times where you shut the hell up.” You snapped at Peter, not looking away from Isaac’s eyes. He was huffing, and trying very hard not to shift, your proximity making him claustrophobic. “Isaac. Breathe. It’s just me. I’m, like, three feet shorter than you. I’m not going to hurt you. Me being close to you isn’t going to hurt you. Nothing is going to hurt you.”

In a bold move, he reached out with both arms and broke your grip on the counter, making you back away from him. 

The grin on his face was smug, and you shot one right back at him. 

“It’s your choice. You can continue with your shitty life, or you can make it worth something.”

Your words made him stop anything he had been doing, and he stared you down, his face cold as stone. 

“What was that quote you told me last week? ‘It doesn’t take strength to hold on, It takes strength to let go.’ Let go, Isaac. Stop letting your past control you.”

“It’s not that easy-” he began, but you cut him off. 

“Oh, I know that,” you snapped, crossing your arms over your chest. “You think you’re the only one that’s suffering here?” 

He stared at you blankly for a moment, some indeterminable emotion in his eyes. “You think I need you? Because I don’t.” 

“Okay. Fine. Last time I try and help you.” You turned to walk away, out of the kitchen, when his voice stopped you. 

“No, Y/N, wait.”

You turned to face him, arms crossed once more. “Wait for what, Isaac?”

“Let me explain. The reason I have nightmares about losing Erica more and more lately….. I…… You remind me a lot of her, and….”

“Why do I need to hear all of this, Isaac? What could you be possibly leading up to that makes this all magically somewhat better? Because, hearing that I remind you of one of the reasons you have nightmares, not the best friendship builder. Because-”

“Because I love you, God damn it!”

His outburst was sudden, unexpected, and violent. 

You looked at him wide eyed, frozen where you stood, and you heard Derek and Peter softly, but quickly, treading your way, standing behind you. 

Isaac raked a hand down his face before pushing it back up through his hair. “No, no, look. I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to yell like that. I’m not gonna pounce on anyone or anything.” He looked at Derek and Peter apologetically. 

“I…. You guys are my family now. And…. You annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but I love you guys.” He looked at Derek and Peter once more before landing on you with a smile. “I don’t know where I would be without you.” He spoke in a general sense, but the way he looked at you, you knew he meant the last part for you. 

“I have nightmares about people I’ve lost, and it scares the hell out of me because I do not want to lose anyone else-”

You cut him off as you pounced on him, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck, and holding him close. After a moment of hesitance, his arms wrapped around you and squeezed, and you felt him melting into the embrace, all the tension of the evening’s events fading away. 

You turned your face and whispered in his ear, “I love you, too, Roomie.”


	13. One walking, talking conundrum

_A/N: I don’t think this has any warnings, but it does get a little angsty briefly, and has language…. Also…. I-….. I’m not crying. I just have feelings in my eye._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “(Alright haha I’ll send a couple!!) Y/n overhears a few guys talking crap about Isaac, and tells them to cut it out, instead they carry on in front of her, mockingly, and start bringing up his past. She’s furious and lashes out, attacking them until Isaac intervenes, dragging her off before she wolfs out. He gets mad at her for losing it in school, but she doesn’t want to tell him why she did it in case it upsets him. Derek is pretty furious when he finds out and she ends up having to sit(Second Message) through an angry lecture. Later, Isaac finds out what exactly went down from one of the pack, and then goes to talk to her about it and it’s all friendship-y n’ stuff. (I swear they’re not all this freaking long! Sorry for the length, I got a bit carried away with it! But, if you feel like writing it sometime feel free to change it about and stuff, my ideas are probably pretty crap, and your writing’s always the bomb so yeah haha)”**

Xxx

You don’t know how it happened. It was all a blur. At least that’s what you told Isaac as he pulled you away from some nitwit seniors who couldn’t keep their damn mouths shut. 

The way he looked at you, disappointed, scared, and a little uneasy make you feel one inch tall, so you stared down at the ground, finding the concrete to be slightly less judgmental. 

You couldn’t tell him. You couldn’t bring yourself to drag all that shitty stuff from his past back up, you just couldn’t. That was why you had lunged at the three boys, wanting to laugh at their screams. You had warned them, told them to stop talking about Isaac that way. But they didn’t listen. 

They kept dragging on and on about his past, and brought up rumors you had heard years ago, and you knew now to not be true. Your anger got the best of you, and you lunged, feeling your eyes shift as you punched one of them square in the nose, the sickening crack music to your ears. You began to get frightened of yourself, but something kept pushing you forward, spurring you on as you felt your claws start to come out, your teeth morphing into fangs, and a growl escaping just before Isaac pulled you off quickly, ushering you away from the scene silently and quickly. 

You were on the edge of the parking lot when he finally stopped, pushing you gently to arm’s length before he began pacing. 

Finally he stopped, throwing his arms in exasperation. “What the hell, Y/N?!” He ripped his backpack off and tossed it much farther than any human would be able, and you cringed when you heard it hit a tree nearby with a loud crunch. It was probably embedded in the thing, now. 

You jumped at the sound of his voice once again, this time closer. “I asked you a question.”

You stared at the concrete, wanting to melt into it. “Nothing, Isaac, it was nothing.” You knew he heard your heart jump. You winced as he grabbed your arm roughly and tugged you toward the treeline, grabbing his bag in the process. You felt bruises forming from where those assholes had probably gotten a few shots in. You were so blind with anger, you hadn’t noticed at the time. 

“Where are we going?” You asked, yanking your arm out of his grasp. It was easier to just be angry at him than to deal with the look on his face. 

“We need to get out of here.” He started walking. His voice was calm, but anger radiated off of him in waves. “We’re going home.”

Xxx

“What the hell, Y/N?” Derek shouted as you sat alone on the couch, hands squeezed together tightly between your knees as you stared down at them in shame. 

Peter had taken Isaac back to school, the excuse of you not feeling well, so he took you home his prepared alibi for the school office. 

“What even happened?!” Derek’s voice had lowered slightly as he paced in front of you, the coffee table offering a small barrier. 

You shrugged. 

He stopped pacing and imitated you. “Just….” He shrugged his shoulders mockingly again. “What does that,” he did it once more for emphasis, making you both smile just barely, “even mean?”

You were looking at him with just your eyes, your face pointing down since you plopped into the couch, staring at your lap. You looked back down to your hands, releasing your knees enough to rub your palms together slowly, as if to sluff off the horrible day. Sighing, you raised your face up to look at him straight on since you got there. 

“Some little half-brained, low life, dimwitted, scumbag-”

“Y/N,” Derek said warningly. “Get to it.”

“Idiot seniors,” you finished with unneeded flourish, simply to irk Derek, “were talking shit about Isaac.” Your voice was sincere now, calm, even, and you stared at the wall behind the Alpha as you continued. “They kept bringing up these rumors I always heard, but know aren’t true, talking about his past, calling him names…. I warned them. I told them to stop, but they just kept going. So I made them stop.” You looked him in the eyes again. “With my fists.”

Taking a deep breath, and wincing, reaching to your rib cage, you let out a dry laugh. “And apparently they fought back. Luckily, I’ll heal. Unfortunately, they will, too. The only thing keeping me from going berserk is knowing that it will be slow and painful.”

Derek came to sit beside you, placing a hand on your knee gently. “That’s a really sadistic thought, you know.”

You chuckled loudly. “I know. I blame it on the moon.”

“We don’t have a full moon for another-”

“Just let me make my jokes, Derek.”

He laughed softly, before gripping your knee tightly, his veins going black as he took the pain from your battered body. He took in a sharp breath. “Woah. You weren’t kidding when you said they got some shots in.”

“Nope. Why would I ever lie about walking away from a fight with wounds to prove it?”

Derek looked at you for a moment before squeezing your knee once more, giving it a little shake as he took his hand off, smiling slightly as you hissed at the returning pain. “You need to tell Isa-”

“No!” You snapped your head up to him, eyes wide. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to yell,” you spoke very timidly at the flash of his eyes in warning. “No, please, Derek. I don’t want to make him go through that again. He goes through it every night.” You clenched your hands into fists in your lap, staring down at them as you spoke through clenched teeth, “So do I.”

Your hands were shaking, your knuckles white, and your breathing heavy and labored. Derek put his hands on yours, flipping them palm side up, and uncurled your fists, revealing bloody claw marks in your attempt not to shift. You looked up at him, feeling your eyes already glowing. 

“Anger makes you human, right?” You asked slowly, and Derek nodded knowingly. “Then why is it everytime I deal with this, it only makes me want to do something violent like punch Peter in the face?”

Derek chuckled darkly, and the sound made you calm just a bit. “Wanting to punch Peter in the face has nothing to do with that. Believe me. We all feel it anytime he is around.”

You laughed softly, looking down at your hands, and watching the wounds heal before looking back up at your Alpha. “Yes, anger makes you human. But so do other things. That’s why you have an anchor.” He rose to his feet and walked off, a smirk starting up his face. 

“Low blow, Derek. Low blow.” He swatted the air dismissively, and you felt yourself returning to normal. Well, as normal as was for a werewolf. 

He knew Isaac was your anchor. That’s why he said that. The source of your anger and the solution all bundled into one walking, talking conundrum. 

Wonderful.

Xxx

You were dreading the pack meeting after school, knowing Isaac was going to go off on you again. 

When you heard his hurried footsteps, along with those of your friends outside the loft door, you removed the heating pad from your side. 

“Isaac, wait!” You heard Scott call, Stiles repeating it almost immediately. 

The door slid open with with a hefty push, bouncing off the hinges with a loud clang, making you wince. 

Isaac didn’t stop, he just threw his backpack somewhere to the side, striding towards you quickly with an emotionless face. 

“I can explain-” you began, but arms wrapping around you and holding you close, crushing your bruised and battered body stopped you short. 

A wobbly smile made it’s way up your face as you pressed your trembling lips into your roommate’s shoulder, reaching your arms up behind him, grabbing the tops of his shoulders, and returning the embrace. Glancing over to see Scott and Stiles standing in the loft doorway, smiling, the rest of the pack coming up behind them quickly, only to be stopped by your two friends holding out their arms to keep them in the hall. 

“Thank you,” Isaac said softly, practically a whisper, his own voice as broken as yours no doubt was. “Scott told me what really happened. He heard the whole thing. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I- I- …..Thank you,” he said it again, giving you one more squeeze. 

“That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?” You said, your voice proving you right, and shaking with emotion. “That’s just what friends do. And we’re better than friends.”

“We’re best friends,” he said, laughing into your shoulder, and you shook your head gently. 

Seeing Derek across the room with a smile, he gave you a nod of approval before you raised your eyebrow questioningly, and he shook his head no. Isaac didn’t know he was your anchor. That was your place and yours alone to tell him. But you decided not to, probably on some basic instinctual level to simply annoy him. 

Smiling once again into his shoulder, you spoke quietly. “No. We’re roommates.”

If you couldn’t already hear it, you felt Isaac’s heart pound in his chest, and you could feel the unspoken bond between the two of you shift slightly. “We’re family,” Isaac said so only you could hear, nodding gently into your hair. 

“Group hug!” Stiles called, and you went stiff as a board, Isaac pushing you to arm’s length for the second time today, eyeing you oddly. Stiles beat him to his question, however. “Y/N…. Are you crying?”

“No,” you said in a wobbly voice as tears filled your eyes. “Okay, yes! But not because of you guys! No offense! It’s just, I just started feeling better, and the thought of a group hug brought back all of the pain, and-” 

You found yourself in the middle of an almost literal dogpile of a hug from the pack. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” You kept repeating quietly as the squeezing only intensified. 

A quick hug from Scott had you sighing in relief as he took some of the pain, and you smiled as you returned the embrace. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Pack means family. Besides, you two angry at each other is the most annoying thing ever.”


	14. If you snooze you lose

_A/N: Mornings in the Hale house of Roommates, huh? Oh, Anon. You have no idea what you are in for. It’s like a zombie movie but with grumpy werewolves. Yeah, that’s right._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon(s) said: “One of the little scenarios I was thinking of was mornings in the hale household I reckon there’d be a load of grumbling and bickering and stuff haha”**

**“Ahaha I was reading your post about what might happen in the mornings of the roomies, and omfg can you imagine the chaotic squabbling over who uses the bathroom first, and which of them would take ages on purpose, and who would jump the queue at the last minute and then lock the door behind them, and all the yelling, threatening, and door pounding that would go on lol? Also who’d obnoxiously use up the last of the milk or orange juice, and(Second Message)-who’d steal the cup of coffee someone else made for themselves bc ‘if you snooze you lose’? OH and who’d spend ages trying to make their hair sit right only to have it messed up by someone else? Sorry for all of this rambling nonsense I just found it really funny to think about haha, I’m pretty sure I’ve done all of these at some point ”**

Xxx

Mornings in the Hale loft went a variety of ways. There was routine, that come hell or high water, would always happen. And there were those days that just made everything lag slightly behind. 

However, no matter how the morning progressed, there was one thing that happened without fail. Squabbling. 

There were two bathrooms in the loft, one upstairs, connected to that bedroom, and one downstairs. Since there were four of you, time was supposed to be divided between you and Derek using the downstairs bathroom, and Isaac had picked the short straw, having to split his bathroom time in the upstairs one with Peter. 

You and Derek had argued about who got to go first on the schedule. He claimed Alpha status - like he did for everything - and said he would take quick showers. You claimed the, “it takes longer to get ready after my shower than the actual shower, so I get to go first. Unless you want to shower at four in the morning” card, and you won that one, grinning at a grumbling Derek as he penciled your name in on the schedule. 

Yes. He actually printed schedules, because then he could walk away from any bickering and just say, “check the paper.”

“You’re _penciling_ me in? Why not pen? More permanent.”

He had just stopped scribbling your name, slowly turning his head to look at you in that way he did, eyebrows raised, and you could feel your blood run cold. You wondered how often Cora and Laura had gotten that look. 

“Pencil is fine. Let’s us change it if need be. I completely support your use of pencil,” you spoke decidedly, nodding once in approval, attempting a smile, but probably looked more like a grimace. 

It was as if someone hit rewind as Derek slowly turned back to the paper and continued writing, his movements exactly the same. 

This morning, however, you decided you had had enough order in this house, and took a much longer shower than usual, even bleeding over into Derek’s time slot. 

The pounding on the door made you grin. 

“Y/N! Get out here now!” Derek’s voice scared you, in all honesty, but the much weaker and faster knock made you grin again, hearing Isaac’s feeble voice, “Y/N, you are using all the hot water! And Derek looks like he might kill someone. Please come out.” You practically snickered at the lazy, almost sarcastic sounding knock that was undoubtedly Peter. “Y/N, I know what you’re doing. And while I’m all for riling Derek up and poking him with a stick, making him look like an angry Teddy Bear, I am pretty sure we are moving into ‘death by glance’ territory here. He really is looking rather murderous. Believe me. I see that look in the mirror about twice a week.”

Turning off the water, you began to regret your decision. Derek’s waves of anger could practically be heard through the door, his eyebrows having their own tone, and the dripping of the faucet now just seemed eerie, almost like a countdown to your death on the other side of the door. 

Wrapping your towel around your hair, and one firmly around your body, you unlocked the door, taking a quick step back as you let it swing open slowly with a creak. Three faces stared back at you, and you just shrugged. “Sorry. I guess the battery in my watch is dying. I had the wrong time.” 

Bending over, and undoing the towel around your hair, you roughly scrubbed to get it as dry as possible before hanging it back in it’s place on the rack, moving out into the hallway. “Oh. Sorry, Derek. I had to use your towel for my hair. It was the only other clean one in there.” You smiled, and quickly walked into your room, locking the door. 

Slumping back against it, you let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. 

It was a Saturday, so you took your time getting dressed, in lazy, loungy, comfy clothes, before venturing out of your room. Granted, you placed an ear to the door first to make sure you wouldn’t die when you opened it. 

Venturing into the kitchen, everything was oddly…. _Normal_. Derek was making waffles, Isaac pestering him with questions, and Peter moaning into his hands on the table. 

“Good morning, Peter,” you said brightly. 

“Bite me,” he mumbled into his hands, still cradling his face. 

Chuckling, you walked over to the fridge, and grabbed the carton of orange juice, only to find it empty. And to add to that, you had been expecting it to be much heavier, so you lifted with a little more force than necessary, but with it being empty, that force practically made it airborne in your hand, smacking Isaac in the face as he walked by. 

Everything froze. The sizzling of waffles the only sound. A quick glance with just your eyes to Peter showed him peeking through his fingers and trying not to laugh. Derek however started laughing, an amused, low laugh bubbling over as he opened the waffle press and turned his attention back to breakfast. 

“Sorry?” You tried, wincing with a shrug at Isaac.

“ _Ow_ ,” he finally said, hand still held to his face where it had replaced yours after impact. 

You scanned the list on the fridge. “Who’s turn was it to get orange juice last….” 

“I don’t know why,” Derek began offhandedly, still working on the waffles, not looking up, “but, this morning, I had such a craving for orange juice, that I drank the whole thing! I guess I forgot to throw it out. I don’t know why I put it back in there.” He looked up at you, smiling manically, shrugging much like you had earlier. “Sorry.”

Derek plated the waffles, smirking under your glare. Placing a plate in front of Peter, head back in his hands, and a plate down for himself, he came back and got his cup of coffee, taking it back to the table and setting it beside his plate. Walking slowly back into the kitchen, he plated up waffles for you and Isaac as well, both of you frozen at your alpha’s odd behavior. 

The three of you made your way over to the table, you and Isaac just settling down into your seats when you heard Derek huff in annoyance. 

Looking up, it took everything you had to not snicker, and a glance at Isaac proved he was doing the same. Standing, staring down at Peter as his uncle nursed Derek’s cup of coffee, Peter just shrugged, not looking away from the liquid in the cup, bringing it to his lips as he mumbled, “If you snooze you lose.” 

On an impulse, and to break the tension, you reached over, ruffling Isaac’s hair, which made him immediately begin to swat at your hands, trying to push them away.

“What was that for?!” He cried, making you chuckle. 

“It was just so fluffy, I had to.”

He glared at you. “I spent ages trying to make it sit right.”

“Well, I for one, never noticed,” Peter said blandly into his hands, empty coffee cup beside him as he hung his head. 

Derek walked in with a fresh cup of coffee, a smile on his face as he began ruffling Isaac’s hair, who began to protest but finally slumped forward, letting Derek finish messing up his hair. “You’re right. It is fluffy.”

“I know!” You cried in agreement.

Peter groaned into his hands, reaching blindly for Derek’s new cup of coffee, which was quickly swept away and held protectively close by Derek. “What is your problem, Peter?” 

“I have a hangover,” Peter mumbled, shaking his head slowly from side to side in his hands like he was scratching an itch as he spoke. 

“Peter, we can’t get drunk,” you said quietly, as if speaking to a child.

“I have residual yesterday making everything foggy and painful…..” He looked up at you as if you should have expected nothing less than that answer. 

“Peter, we saved lives yesterday.” It was true. Some baddy with a grudge had come to town, and you and everyone else had taken it down in record time.

“Ugh,” he groaned, hanging his head in his hands once more. “I know. Don’t remind me. And must you be so annoyingly loud?”

A grin worked it’s way up your face as you shouted. “Yes. But only because you seem to love it so-”

Issac and Derek had to hold Peter back while you ran off into the living room with your plate of waffles, laughing.

Derek shouted at Peter, pushing him back, and holding him against the wall with Isaac’s help. 

“YOU KNOW THE RULES!!! NO FIGHTING BEFORE NINE AM, AND NO TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER UNTIL AFTER I HAVE MY COFFEE!!! NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!”

Begrudgingly, Peter shrugged out of their grasp and sat back down, glowering at you. 

Derek turned then to you, as you stuck your tongue out at Peter, freezing with it still half out of your mouth as you felt Derek’s eyes on you. “And as for you, no being a smart ass until after ten.”

Isaac snickered, and Derek turned to him, pointing. “Eleven for you.”

“Ha-ha!” You laughed mockingly and pointed at Isaac before Derek turned back around to you, glanced over his shoulder at Isaac, who was grinning smugly at you, and pointed to both of you, looking between the two of you challengingly. “You wanna make it twelve?”

You and Isaac shared a look before looking down at the floor and walking back to the table to finish breakfast. You were about eat your first bite of waffles when Derek’s booming voice made you drop your fork. 

A scuffle and a thud was heard, and you and Isaac shared a concerned look before standing and leaning on your hands, looking over to the floor on the other side of the table. 

Derek had Peter pinned, his red eyes glowing, arm pressing into his uncle’s throat as Peter just smirked. “Drink my coffee one more time, Peter, and I swear…”


	15. Until it got.... Here

_A/N: Okay. This may be horrible. I just spent all night rewatching season 1. I’m tired, and I have feelings. Sigh._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Wintery roommate request: Y/n is going out and realises it’s colder than she thought it was so she grabs one of Isaac’s scarves or jumpers or something. When she gets back he’s like “did I say you could take my stuff?” And then she’s all like “pfft we’re roommates dude, sharing is caring, what’s mine is yours and all that crap” and then he’s like “oh really?” And she’s like “yeah..?” So he starts randomly ‘borrowing’ her things to be annoying and make a point, and she- (Second Message) -retaliates by ‘borrowing’ more of his stuff, until it gets to the point where it’s just totally ridiculous and out of hand.”**

Xxx

You sat on the couch, arms crossed firmly across your chest, one leg thrown over the other, bouncing your foot agitatedly as you stared up and over at the far corner. 

Isaac sat on the opposite end of the couch, looking much the same as you, but without his legs crossed, sitting perfectly still, and staring straight ahead.

Peter kept coming in and out of the room, in and out of the loft, through the front door and by way of the balcony. You really had no idea what he was doing, and he didn’t bother to share. The occasional prolonged stare, following him through the loft, or shared glance with Derek was all the attention he was paid. It was Peter. So long as he was in sight, Beacon Hills was safe. 

Derek stood on the other side of the coffee table, arms crossed in a mirror image of the two of you across from him, looking between you two exasperatedly. An occasional huff through his nose a reminder that this was still unresolved. 

It was stupid, really. You were practically wearing every scarf Isaac owned just on principle. It was very hot, somewhat itchy, and you could barely see over the mountain of material around your neck. 

Isaac, on the other hand, had taken all your purses and bags and backpacks and slung them over, on, or across his shoulders. He had shrugged some of them off so he could sit properly, but the rest acted as armrests of sorts, and it looked like a very awkward throne. 

All this started because of borrowing one scarf on a cold day- nope. You weren’t even going to go into it again. Breathing through your nose heavily, you let out practical steam on the exhale. 

Of course, Isaac did the same shortly after. 

Derek doing it was the final straw. “Either of you going to explain?”

“It all started when I borrowed a single scarf,” you jumped right in, your voice somewhat muffled through all the scarves, and you glanced down at them in annoyance briefly, before reaching up, tucking them under your chin, and clamping it down to hold them there. “When I got back, he was like, ‘Did I say you could take my stuff?’” You imitated his deep voice ridiculously, hearing him scoff softly and mumble a, “I don’t sound like that.” 

You paused to glare at him, the scarves blocking your vision, so you swatted at them, holding them down. That was all the time he needed to jump in, continuing the story, mocking your voice in a particularly high, and nasally tone. “And then she was all like, ‘Pfft, we’re roommates, Dude, sharing is caring, what’s mine is yours’, and all that crap!” 

You pounced, needing to clarify what happened next. “And then he was, like, ‘Oh really?’” 

“And she was like, ‘Yeah..?’” Isaac broke in. 

Your back and forth was causing Derek’s head to turn, bobbing from person to person, a few eyerolls, and within seconds it was over. You were surprised he didn’t have whiplash.

“So he starts randomly ‘borrowing’ your things to be annoying and make a point, and you retaliated by ‘borrowing’ more of his stuff, until it got…. Here.” He indicated your ridiculous, item consumed frames. After a moment of consideration, you flailed the scarves off, swatting them away into the adjacent chair in a heap, Isaac quick to do the same with all the bags in the chair next to him.

“To the point where it’s just totally ridiculous and out of hand.” Derek looked between you two once more, still looking exactly the same, minus the items. “Why do you two always get to this point? You practically swapped rooms!” His eyes were wide, and he looked almost amused. “I’m not helping move them back. But Y/N was right-”

“But-” Isaac began, eyes going wide and shooting up to meet Derek’s. 

“And so was Isaac.”

“What?!” You looked him in the eyes now, too. 

You and Isaac tentatively looked at one another, the cushion between you two feeling like a canyon and much too close at the same time. Everything he did annoyed you. And yet everything he did you also loved. 

“You’re roommates. Housemates. Packmates. Hell, the two of you are practically siblings most of the time, and if not, you’re the best of friends. People share things Isaac, get used to it. Y/N, just ask first.”

You and Isaac had studied the vacant cushion while Derek spoke, looking back up to one another when he was done, both of your shoulders starting to slump, tired from all the effort of being stubborn, and carrying all the stupid things. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled, smiling when Isaac echoed the words back to you. 

You both turned to look back at Derek, but found him following Peter around, asking what the hell he was doing. 

Peter rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room from the hallway, Derek in tow, looking hopping mad. Peter looked completely unperturbed by his nephew, even smiling softly as he approached the couch, plopping down in the absent space in the middle of the sofa. 

You noticed a line of sweat lining his brow as he let out a satisfied sigh. “What have you been doing, Peter?”

Reaching his arms out to stretch across the back of the couch, you winced, his armpit inches from your nose. “You stink!”

“Hey! Is that any way to thank someone for putting your rooms back how they were before the whole stupid thing happened?”

You, Derek, and Isaac all shared astonished looks. 

“You two need to work on communicating better,” Peter said with a furrowed brow, before it melted into a smirk. “Or maybe that’s just your thing. Annoy one another until you have to admit that you care. I don’t care. Either way, it’s amusing for me.”


	16. Life. You never see it coming.

**I combined 21 prompts into this. You can find them[here](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/142011750771/i-combined-21-prompts-into-one-6789-word-prompt). I tried to list them as close to the order they appear in as possible. I altered some to make them fit, and I hope I did them justice.**

 

  * **Song lyrics are bolded and italicized.**
  * **The songs in order are “My Happy Ending” by Avril Lavigne ([x](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avrillavigne/myhappyending.html)) “Be Nice To Me” by The Front Bottoms ([x](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/frontbottoms/benicetome.html)) “She” by Green Day ([x](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/greenday/she.html)) **
  * **Lines that are bolded are sentences that were directly requested.**



**Words:** 6,789

 **Warnings:** This one gets a little heavy. Mention of (unknown) character death, mention of dead characters, so a feels warning, angst, swearing, and talk of suicidal thoughts. (Discussion with another character, and resolving issues, talking about them briefly) Lots of fluff and laughter, and ends on a very high, uplifting, happy note.

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**I do not own Star Wars. Or it’s characters. But I carry them in my heart. Does that count for anything? My soul says yes.**

**(Also, just FYI, I - the writer - am not making fun of Twilight when the reader talks about sparkly skin. That was directly requested. So don’t come after me with pitchforks.)**

Xxx

**_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_ **

You couldn’t stand it anymore. Flying into the loft, your feet practically hovering above the floor from your speed, you threw your backpack into the nearest chair as hard as you could and plopped down on the couch, swiping at tears as they fell. “Derek!” You yelled, voice hoarse from crying and lack of use. “Derek!” This was a little more demanding, slightly stronger, though your voice wobbled. “Derek!” It was a broken whisper as you heard his footfalls from down the hall, picking up speed just a little when he saw your shoulders shaking from sobs as you held your face in your hands.

They slowed and finally stopped a few feet from the couch, and you looked up. “What’s wrong, Y/N?” He glanced at the chair you had tossed your backpack at, and you noticed feathers flying in the air from the pillow it had destroyed, almost making you laugh. “Mind telling me why you killed my pillow?” He almost smiled. Almost.

“I want it all gone, Derek! All of it!”

“All of what?” He came and sat beside you on the couch, close enough for comfort, far enough for space.

“My memories! The fire! Everything before I got here. Before I became a werewolf. I want it gone!”

Derek took in a heavy breath, holding it as he stared at you. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” You almost laughed at the absurdity of his question.

“Y/N, those memories…. I know they are painful, but they are what helped make you who you are today. How strong you are. How tough. How courageous.”

“Right.” You smirked, nodding sardonically, before looking up at him. “ _Courageous_. So much so I let all the hateful things I hear about my family get to me.”

“Kids were talking again, weren’t they?” His voice was soft, understanding.

You nodded, staring straight ahead.

“Y/N, it’s not that easy-”

You grabbed his hand and put it on the back of your neck. “Yes! Yes it is! Just stick your claws in the back of my neck and take away the pain. Please. I can’t deal with the ghosts anymore, Derek.”

His eyes flashed red as he glanced at his hand, and you could feel the tips of his claws on your skin.

“That’s right, Derek! I always made you angry. I pissed you off all the time, I know I am a pain in the ass, stubborn as hell, and sarcastic as Stilinski, so go ahead, Derek. Use all that anger. Get angry, and take the memories away.”

He yanked his hand away with a growl. “I’m not angry at you! I’m angry that you have a reason to feel this way! That all the unfair things happen to the best people!” He got up and started pacing in front of the large windows. Silence hung in the room like a blanket, heavy and hot. Deafening almost. “If you can give me more of a reason than it’s just painful,” his voice made you jump. “I’ll do it.”

You wracked your brain for everything that led you here, but all you saw was pain. “Derek, isn’t that reason enough?”

“No. I wouldn’t want to forget my family for the world. In fact, sometimes I wish I didn’t heal completely so I could have scars to remind me of all the times I fought and won. How many times I have walked away. Been _courageous_.”

Peter appeared down the staircase, startling you as usual. “I wouldn’t want to forget a damn thing I’ve done.”

You pointed at him, eyes wide at Derek. “Isn’t _that_ reason enough? He killed people and he doesn’t want to forget. I don’t want to be like him!”

Peter snorted and Derek laughed softly. “And you’re not. And you won’t be. Because of how you got here. Think back. Tell me how we came to know one another again, back before you knew about werewolves.”

You sighed. This was going to be a long story. Settling into the couch, ignoring Peter’s protests at your feet propped on his coffee table, you took a deep breath and began.

Xxx

 **“I’m holding your hand because I’m scared.”** You looked over, meeting Theo’s eyes.

 **“Oh yeah, this family movie is so damn scary.”** He snorted and nodded before looking back to the screen.

After the movie, as you were walking back to Theo’s car, Stiles drove up. “Y/N, remember how I told you to be careful? That this guy is bad news? And why are you ignoring all my texts?”

You tuned out when the person in the passenger seat turned and locked eyes with you. Of all people, Isaac was the last you would expect. You thought they hated each other. As you tuned back into the smack talk Stiles was exchanging with Theo, you were just in time to hear him shout at your friend in the Jeep, **“She hates you, just accept it already.”**

Stiles gave you a look before driving off, and you felt one inch tall. “Why in the hell would you say that to him?”

Theo shrugged. “Got him to leave us alone, didn’t it?”

“Well…. Yeah, but it was rude! And not true!”

Theo laughed. “So text him later. Tell him it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” you muttered, getting into his car. Once the doors were closed, you waited a moment before looking at Theo with a raised eyebrow as he stared at you. “What?”

“You need to loosen up. I know this guy that can get you some great-”

“Woah!” You held up a hand, cutting him off. “Nope. Not gonna happen.”

“Oh, come on. It’s really light stuff, and just helps you relax. It’s called ‘wolfsbane’, or at least, that’s it’s street name.”

“That is a stupid name.” You snorted, and he chuckled along with you, but it didn’t seem genuine.

“I know a guy that could get you some today. Right on the way home. I could text him right now….” You glanced at his phone, hesitating. “Come on. You need to live a little! If you never took a chance on me, would you regret it?”

He chuckled when you looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

“I’ll give him a call. We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“I don’t have any money-”

“He owes me a favor.”

—

Shortly after, you pulled up in front of an ominous looking building, almost industrial, and you thought for a moment these would make some great lofts. But all that was crushed when Theo said, “I’ll wait right here. You go up and get the stuff, tell him I sent you. Top floor.”

“You’re not going with me?” You hated how small your voice felt.

“No, I gotta keep the engine running without it looking suspicious.”

Nodding as if you had been stupid to question him, you turned toward the building and gulped, making your way forward cautiously.

You felt brave. You felt like a badass. Each flight of stairs was one more boost to your confidence. Reaching the final floor, you hesitated when your hand touched the handle.

“Come in,” you heard a man’s voice say, muffled through the metal.

Sucking it up and taking a deep breath you slid the door open to reveal one man, his form a silhouette from the bright light streaming through the large windows behind him.

“T-Th-” you cleared your throat, “Theo sent me?”

“Why, hello, hello, hello,” the man said, his voice sending shivers down your spine. In the worst way. “You must be Y/N. He did say you were very beautiful, and I dare say he was right.”

Well that was…. Creepy.

You heard tires screeching away down in the parking lot below.

The man stepped closer, making his features easier to see. “Whoops. There goes your ride.” His smirk was unsettling. “Looks like it’s just you and me now…. I’m Peter, by the way.”

“What do you want from me?” The courage in your voice surprised even you, but you didn’t let it show.

“Someone to take the fall, that’s all. And you, my darling, will do just fine.”

“Peter!” A voice boomed out behind you, and you grimaced. Great. The cops had shown up. Stiles had probably followed you, that’s why Theo left and now you were caught trying to buy ‘wolfsbane’.

“Officer, I’m innocent, I swear!” You said, turning with your hands held up in surrender only to be met with a brooding man in a leather jacket that looked somewhat like Peter, enough to be related.

Grumpy raised an eyebrow at you in a way that almost reminded you of Stiles, before turning back to Peter. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Well, someone has to be the bait, and it’s not going to be me!” Peter seethed, and you began backing away slowly.

“Don’t move!” Both of them pointed at you without looking away from the other, making you freeze in your steps.

“Theo found her for me and she is perfect! Derek…. No one knows who she is, she could easily come out as the benefactor and call off all of those hits and-” Peter stopped short, backing away slightly when Grumpy- Er, Derek’s eyes flashed bright red and his teeth turned to fangs, a growl coming out of this chest.

Peter’s eyes flashed bright blue and he stomped past you, out of the loft, muttering about Derek always ruining his plans. He slammed the door hard enough that it bounced back open slightly, leaving you alone with what you could only describe as the big bad wolf, huffing and puffing as he slowly morphed back to human.

Turning to you, his eyes back to their natural color, he had to scan the room to find you hiding behind the nearest chair, holding a book you had found nearby in one hand, and a pillow in the other, like a shield. “Don’t you come any closer,” you said, your voice stilted, sounding like a five year old playing dress up and trying to play whatever you were dressed as.

He took one step, and you threw the pillow, missing him by a mile. “That was a warning shot,” you said, mustering what courage you had.

Derek looked unperturbed, stooped down to pick up the pillow, rising and making a show of it to you before extending his claws and making feathers fly everywhere.

You gulped.

“That was my warning shot,” Derek said with a smirk. Walking towards you once again, you backed up until you were in a corner, mumbling about how you probably tasted disgusting, so he shouldn’t eat you, and so on, and so on.

Towering over you, he held his hand out to you, and out of instinct, you threw the book you still had at him, hitting him in the face. “Oh my God, I am so sorry,” you muttered, hands coming over your mouth in shock. His jaw clenched and his eyes flashed briefly before he grabbed your arm and yanked you up.

“Look. You just stumbled into a whole new world, the underbelly of Beacon Hills. There are monsters of all kinds, and yes, as you have guessed, I am one of them. Derek Hale, by the way. Werewolf. That scumbag was my uncle, Peter, and as you have probably guessed, Theo knows and is up to no good. So, here’s how this is going to play out. Stay silent, tell no one, and I promise to keep you safe.”

You both stared at eachother for a brief moment. “Deal?”

“Oh, yes, yeah, perfect deal. Mmm-hmm.” You nodded, your agreement slightly overlapping his question.

Letting go of your arm, he turned to walk away.

“So, werewolf, huh?”

He stopped and sighed, shoulders visibly rising and falling with the action. “Yes.” He turned to find you smiling. “Why are you smiling?”

“Alpha, I’m guessing?”

He pinned you against the wall “What are you, some kind of hunter or something?”

You shook your head gently, eyes wide, but you couldn’t contain your grin, small as it may be. “No, just a mythology buff.”

Derek snorted before releasing you from the wall, turning to walk away again.

“Thank you,” you muttered. He stopped once again, shoulders visibly tense. “I don’t really understand what was going to happen, but I know you saved me, so, thanks.” Derek nodded, and kept walking further into the loft.

“Hey, Derek, we- Y/N!” Scott bounded in, plastering on a fake smile when he saw you.

“Are you one, too?” You asked in wonderment, getting up close and examining his face.

Scott raised his eyebrows at Derek who just huffed. “She knows.”

“She knows?”

“She knows.” You said with finality. “So what are you, Derek’s beta?” Scott flashed his red eyes your way, and you grinned. “Ah, alpha.”

“True alpha, actually.” Scott chuckled nervously.

You dropped your jaw. “True alphas exist?!”

Xxx

“And then I just kept staring at his skin, asking if he sparkled.” You laughed, Peter and Derek both in stitches where they sat in the chairs on either side of you. “I knew he wouldn’t, but I liked bugging him. And you know what he said? ‘I-I don’t know. Do I sparkle?’ I had to reassure him five times it was okay that he didn’t.”

Isaac walked in, the rest of the pack in tow.

“Y/N! Why did you leave school so early? What’s going on?” He plopped down beside you on the couch, Stiles claiming the spot on the other side of you, pointing at the feathers. “Who killed a pillow?”

“I, um,” you hesitated and cleared your throat, tucking your hands between your knees. “I asked Derek to take away my memories from before I was a werewolf.”

Isaac stood. “Okay, which one was it this time? I’m going to kill them.”

“Isaac, sit down!” You pulled your roommate back down beside you. “He is making me tell the story of how I got to be a werewolf in the first place, and if I can think of any reason besides painful memories, then he will do it.”

He nodded gently in understanding. “So, where did you leave off?”

“Discovering that Beacon Hills had an underbelly of evil.”

Xxx

A phone call from Stiles woke you up about a week later. You were surprised at first that he called you, because you had done nothing but pester him about info on werewolves since you found out and were certain he had blocked your number, but also because it was two o'clock in the morning.

“Stiles? What do you want?” Your voice was groggy and hoarse.

“Oh, that’s a sexy voice,” he mocked on the other line. “Say something else.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

He laughed. “There she is. Had to make sure you were awake. Now, go to your window.”

Suddenly a soft pinging sound came from your window, and you wandered over, peeking out the curtain to see Isaac down on the ground throwing pebbles at your window, and Stiles sitting in Roscoe, idling in the street. Opening your window you dodged a pebble and heard Isaac whisper-shout a ‘sorry!’ before you leaned on the frame.

 **“It’s 2am and you’re deciding to go on an adventure now?”** you whispered, and both Isaac and Stiles replied in unison from their separate locations, “Yes!”

“But it’s not an adventure!” Stiles said, still over the phone. “This is serious spy business! We are going to stalk Theo. So dress in all black and climb out the window!”

You were fully awake now, as was your voice. “Stiles, you are wearing a flannel. I will not dress in all black. That is suspicious.”

“Just get the hell out here!”

“Ugh, fine!” You turned away from the window before turning back and looking back to Stiles in the Jeep. “Can I just take the stairs?”

“No! Now put clothes on and come on!”

“I’m wearing clothes!”

“Okay. My bad. Get out of the PJ’s and for God’s sake, put on a bra! It’s cold out.”

You gasped and quickly brought your free arm up to cover your chest, glaring at Isaac down below as he snickered.

About ten minutes later you emerged from your window with a backpack. “Isaac! Catch!” Dropping the bag, you could only hope he was still standing there.

The sound of a zipper and “what the hell” made you laugh. “It’s my first stakeout. Gotta be prepared.”

“Sunglasses?”

“Oh, shut up. They do it all the time on TV.”

“Right. And TV is just like real life,” Isaac said sarcastically.

“Said the werewolf.” You couldn’t quite understand what he was mumbling, but you still smirked. “If I fall, you have to catch me.”

“But I am holding your forty five pound bag of supplies!” His whine was sarcastic. He riffled through the bag. “Did you seriously pack extra socks?” A moment of silence. **“Could you be more dumb?”**

“Figure it out!” You wanted to yell, so it came out strangled.

 **“That’s one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.”** And to be totally honest, you wanted to laugh because you completely agreed. He began to speak with a smile in his voice. **“I should record this conversation so I can use your own words against you.”**

You began to laugh and fell backwards, arms flailing as your window grew further and further away. Who knew the second story was so high up?

When you didn’t hit the ground, but a somewhat squishy, moaning mess of limbs, you sighed in relief. **“You were practically begging for something bad to happen!”** Isaac rasped from underneath you, and you glanced down to meet his eyes, which despite the situation, seemed to smile. You burst out laughing, continuing even after his hand came up to cover your mouth. **“You never learn from your mistakes, do you?”**

You raised an eyebrow at him, your voice muffled through his hand. **“Wanna bet?”**

Climbing into the Jeep, you called shotgun, forcing Isaac into the back seat, and being the official keeper of the backpack full of ‘essential stakeout gear’.

Stiles had just stared at you when you said that.

“You know, a flashlight, donuts I bought earlier for myself but decided to share with you two despite my better knowledge that the sugar will make me regret it, a thermos of hot-chocolate and some mugs, a notebook, spare socks-”

“What’s with the socks?” Stiles asked, gesturing to you vaguely, Isaac agreeing from the back seat, “Yeah, I don’t get it either.”

“Sunglasses,” you continued pointedly, “and just whatever else I could grab.” You shrugged. “You said to hurry and it was two in the morning.”

Stiles eyed you incredulously, shifting Roscoe into gear and stepping on the gas.

After a few moments of silence, you grinned, looking at Stiles. “So, should I call you ‘partner’ and Theo ‘the suspect’ incase we are being watched ourselves?”

Isaac laughed. “Yeah, ha-ha. That’s why we have wolf boy back there. He’ll let us know if he sees or smells anything.”

“Right now all I smell is this hot chocolate,” Isaac said, digging through the bag.

“Yeah, and those donuts sound delicious,” Stiles added hesitantly, thanking Isaac when he passed them up.

The night was filled with jokes and laughter and just random chit chat, the socks acting as gloves for you and Stiles when the cold night air finally sunk in as you sat with the engine off, but no movement from Theo once he was back at his house.

“Stiles, you’re awfully quiet these last few minutes. Is something wrong?” You reached out and touched his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he sighed before looking over to you. “Do you guys really believe me?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I do. I wouldn’t pack a bag and fall out of my window at two in the morning for just anyone.”

“I’m just here because Scott asked me to be, and then donuts and hot chocolate sealed the deal, but what she said is better. And I hate that dude. So yes. Yes, I believe you.”

Stiles nodded once in acknowledgement. “Well, thank you. I appreciate that. Despite all the side comments from the backseat.”

“So, on a different subject,” you started, **“Does Scott enjoy the taste of dog food or treats, or is that just dogs?”** Isaac growled, but Stiles groaned, laughing softly as he drug a sock clad hand down his face as he leaned against the window. “Oh, I have more. Isaac, you maybe could answer this better than Stiles - **Like will he automatically play fetch if I just throw a ball?”**

Xxx

The entire pack was laughing hysterically, some even falling over from the severity of the laughter. Glancing up at Derek, you already knew he had proved his point, but your story wasn’t over. In fact, it was just getting started.

Stiles leaned over, resting his arm on your head like an arm rest, and you just raised your eyes to look at his hand as it dangled off the top of your head, shaking from his laughter.

Isaac took in a sharp breath, but his grin betrayed him. “Oh, no. He’s upset the Hobbit.”

Xxx

 ****_You’re a werewolf and I’m a full moon_  
**_And all your very worst enemies will be gone soon  
_** **_I think you’re changing  
****_**_Don’t worry, you don’t have to stay the same_

After the initial run in with Peter months ago, you were extremely wary when he started attending pack meetings regularly. It just rubbed you the wrong way.

You felt defenseless, and being the shortest of the group, well, you were the same as Lydia, but she always wore heels, you wished someone would stick up for you. But it just went on as if nothing had happened, despite everything you knew he had done and gone through with the pack.

You felt the anger building up each time you saw him, and try as you might, it began to happen in pack meetings. You would lash out just because it was Peter’s idea, whether it was good or not.

Isaac, of all people, had jumped to his defense one night, and you had snapped at him.

“Look, Y/N, maybe this is one of those time where you-”

 **“This is one of those times where you shut the hell up.”** You regretted it the moment you said it. But you had said it. It was done. And it kept coming. “You act like this big, macho, tough guy, but you aren’t.” You couldn’t stop yourself. **“You aren’t tough, you’re hiding behind sarcasm and a weak ego.”** This wasn’t you. “And scarfs.” Okay, that one was a little bit you. He opened his mouth to refute but you beat him to it. **“Shut up and sit down.”**

“And thank you, Y/N, for just addressing my next point,” Derek said, grinning madly and talking with sarcastic enthusiasm. “You need to dial it down. You almost got killed last week. Quit just jumping in and attacking.”

“But I got him!” You snapped.

“That was the victim,” Stiles said gently. “You tackled the victim, not the bad guy. And he was human. No glowing eyes, no fangs, no claws….”

“He was looking at me funny,” you defended after a moment.

“Look, I don’t care anymore,” Scott broke in. “Stiles, stay with her while we all go to the school. There’s no real threat that we know of yet, but better safe than sorry.”

“Scott-” Stiles protested, his argument cut short by Scott’s voice, but the look on your face made him do a double take and helped aid in silencing his rebuttal.

“Stay with her so she doesn’t do something stupid, and from here on out, for safety’s sake, you two are partners basically.”

The look your two friends shared seemed a little more loaded than necessary, and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

“Look, guys, I’m sorry. I’ll work on it. Don’t worry about me, Stiles.”

“That’s the problem, though,” Stiles turned to you. “I worry a little too much.”

—

Standing just inside the doors of the school, you and Stiles each had a bat as you leaned on opposite walls.

“What’s the point in you having a bat if you just throw it to the side and charge the dude?” Stiles asked after a moment, gesturing to your bat.

You laughed. “I’m practicing.”

“What, some sick game of supernatural chicken?” You laughed even harder, covering your mouth to muffle the sound, and catching him grinning.

“No. I want the bite.”

Stiles’ mouth opened and closed a few times, only a single croaking sound making it past his lips. “It could kill you!”

“Yeah, but it might not!”

“No. No. I won’t let you-”

“It’s not your choice, Stiles. Tell me, did Allison die from the bite?”

He hesitated. “No. But also yes. In a way. If it weren’t for werewolves, she wouldn’t have been there in the first place.”

“Kate and Peter.”

“Now see, they died-”

“But they came back-”

“Yeah, on a one out of a bazillion odds! They still died! Along with Aiden, Boyd, Erica…. Derek’s family….”

“So if I get the bite, I might die. If I don’t get the bite, I might die. If I am in the proximity of anyone who has had the bite or is just supernatural by nature, then I might die. By your logic, anyone can die at anytime because of the bite.”

“That’s not fair,” Stiles chuckled darkly.

“If I get the bite and it takes, at least I know when I die, I will be taking whatever the hell is killing me down with me.”

“Not if you get shot with wolfsbane.” That word. That word that had started this all. You began to hyperventilate, a panic attack quickly approaching.

Stiles scrambled over to you, bat clattering as he moved, and he winced at the loud sound in the silent hallways. Sitting beside you, he began to rub your back gently in soothing circles, saying calming things.

 **“Why do I feel like I’ll only be able to breathe if I die?”** You looked up to him wide eyed as the question fell from his lips.

“Stiles, you don’t-”

“No, it’s like you said, being anywhere near the pack is like asking for a death wish. A target painted on your back. And so long as I know that, it’s like walls are closing in, making it hard to breathe.”

“Well, tell me where that stupid room is and I will come in with my bat and break the walls down for you. With you. Whatever it takes.” You grabbed his cheeks, leveling your gaze with his. “However long it takes. I’ll be there.”

**“I’m not going to let you give up your whole life for me.”**

You laughed, and a smile made it’s way onto his face. “Oh, that long, huh?” You lightly shoved his shoulder as he looked down at his hands. “I’ll still be there. Worth every second, if you ask me. I’ll bring my checkers.”

He finally laughed, softly, but a laugh none the less.

 **“Why does it matter if I live?”** you posed to him. “Not that I’m saying I’m contemplating anything, but why?”

“Because you remind me every day that I have something worth fighting for. You could laugh and sway a crowd, you know that? Just by being in a room, you make it brighter.”

You didn’t really know what to say, but the blush on your cheeks was enough as you mimicked him, looking down at your hands. “You say having a target on your back is the problem?”

He nodded. “Target on my back, and blood on my hands.”

You shrugged. “Sometimes you have to get dirty in order to survive.” You wiped your hands on your pants as if they were covered in dirt. **“I’ve gotten to the point where I don’t even care anymore.”** You looked up at him. “Seeing how dirty I got just means I made it to the other side. I survived. And that is a victory in and of itself. Everyday. Especially when you live here.”

Stiles stared at you for a long moment and then let out a loud laugh, the kind that made you smile back.

Suddenly a sound down the hall made the two of you snap to attention, rising to your feet, side by side. Stiles held out your bat to you, and you took it with a grin.

A flash of red eyes and you charged, Stiles having to put in a lot of effort into trying to hold you back, trying to hold on to his own bat as he dodged your wild swinging, narrowing his eyebrows at your colorful language. “What the f- Y/N! It’s just Derek! Stop!” He was whisper shouting as to try and avoid raising any more of a ruckus just in case there was any danger. “Besides, you’re like five foot nothing! What were you hoping to achieve?!”

You turned on him instantly, and he looked thoroughly terrified. “I am five foot three inches, thank you very much.” You whispered now, and could hear Derek laughing down the hall. “And I was hoping to prove to you I can use the bat to take down a bad guy, just like you.”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Stiles joked, releasing you.

“Cute?” You mimicked him. “Just remember, Stiles. Shorter people are closer to Satan.”

Xxx

The laugher wasn’t as ruckus this time, but still, you all shared a chuckle.

“And I wasn’t going to get the bite after that. You know that, right?” You looked at Stiles who had moved his arm from atop your head to take your hand in his.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Did you know that I purposely put everything in the top cabinet that I don’t want you to eat?” Isaac said slyly from beside you.

“Did you know that I purposely climb onto the counter to reach everything in the top cabinet that you don’t want me to eat?” You retorted and laughed at Isaac’s dropped jaw, Derek laughing, clapping his hands together once and holding them up as if in surrender, saying, “Told you it wasn’t me!” And Peter making a disgusted sound and saying, “You stand on the counter?”

Xxx

Your house caught fire. Whether fate or arson, your house caught fire. And if Derek hadn’t suspected something off, he wouldn’t have been nearby and smelled the smoke in time to help you. You were the only one to make it out. Your family, your house, your clothes, everything, gone. You only remembered snippets, fading in and out of consciousness, but you breathed in too much smoke, and in order to save your life, Derek gave you the bite.

You took to it right away, and everyone was just glad you were safe, but something was off. Someone was missing.

“Where’s Isaac?”

The two of you had become like siblings, and he stayed over often whenever there was a threat or something.

The entire pack had gathered in the loft after you got home - your new home - from the hospital, giving you all kinds of stuff, and just spending time with you.

They all suddenly grew quiet and looked to Derek. “He, um,” Derek began. “He went to France with Argent.”

“Oh.” Tears welled up in your eyes.

“It was before the fire,” Derek rushed on. “It was a last minute decision and he didn’t want to wake you, it was really late at night….”

“Oh.” You could only whisper.

“I’m sure he tried to call or text but your phone was damaged in the fire. He left not long before, and it’s a long flight, so we didn’t get to tell him until way later.” Lydia tried to calm you.

“Oh.”

“Here, I’ll call him,” Derek offered, smiling as best he could. Stepping out on the balcony, he forgot you now could hear every word.

“Derek?” You heard Isaac’s voice. “Oh my God! Is she okay? What happened?”

“She’s fine, she’s here. She- she lost everything, Isaac. Including you. One of the first things she noticed was your not being here.”

“Oh.”

“I had to give her the bite to save her life.”

“Oh.”

“Isaac…. She’s part of the pack now.”

Nothing.

“You need to get here.”

“Are you sure she wants me there?”

Derek looked through the windows and met your gaze, realizing you heard the whole thing. **“She looks at you like you’re the reason the sun rises and sets.”**

The call ended abruptly.

—

“Stiles, no-”

“Y/N, this is happening, and that’s final.” Stiles was doing all he could to make you feel better, the rest of the pack going out to see if they could figure out what caused the fire.

He propped up the pillows around you on the couch for the millionth time, and giving Peter the stink eye as he walked past, pushed play on the movie.

**“My life is a mess and you aren’t helping.”**

“Thank you. From the deepest depths of my heart for that truly wonderful compliment.”

“Stiles, you know what I mean. Microwave lasagna and movies are not going to fix the problems I have now.”

“First of all, Star Wars fixes everything. Second of all,” he gestured to himself. **“I’m a pro chef.”**

**“You can barely make mac and cheese from a box!”**

“And this is the microwave, so I have less margin for error!” Stiles shot back. You shook your head and tried to stand up. “Now,” Stiles pushed you back down and turned the volume up. **“Shut up and sit down.”**

—

“Is microwave lasagna supposed to be this chewie?”

Stiles glared at you as you ripped off another piece like it was beef jerky, Peter walking by again, narrowing his eyebrows at what you were eating, and you just rolled your eyes, making him smile. You still hated him, but now that you were a wolf, the whole pack bonding thing got in the way.

You stared at Stiles and smiled around a bite you were trying to rip off, when Peter came over, took it away from you and walked to the kitchen with promises of edible lasagna soon.

Stiles’ phone buzzed and he checked it, seeing a message from Malia about the fire. He locked it quickly, turning back to the movie.

“Stiles, why are you here?”

“Huh?” He was distracted by the movie, and you paused it, stilling his protests when he saw your face.

“You have a gorgeous girlfriend and you are sitting here with me. Watching Star Wars. And eating what I’m pretty sure was the pasta equivalent of beef jerky.”

“Putting it mildly,” you heard Peter mutter in the kitchen.

**“Why the hell would you take someone who blends in with the crowd, like me, when you can have someone who shines like the damn sun, like her?”**

“Because you’re my friend. And I don’t leave friends behind. Remember when you said you would break down the walls for me?” You nodded. “Well things like this help a lot. They make cracks in those walls. Enough that I can see the sunshine.”

—

You were woken by someone shaking your shoulder gently. Opening your eyes, you were surrounded by the pack, and Stiles was holding the remote where he sat beside you on the couch.

“We’re gonna call Isaac. Wanna talk to him?” Stiles’ voice was gentle, and you appreciated that, but you shook your head no.

Lydia took your hand and sat on the other side of you. “Are you sure? At least let him know you’re okay. We keep telling him but he won’t believe us.”

You nodded in agreeance.

Derek hit send on his phone, and you immediately heard Isaac’s ringtone somewhere in the building. You must have reacted because everyone began to smile. It got louder and louder until it went to voicemail.

“Sorry I didn’t pick up the phone,” Isaac said from the doorway. “I was a little busy climbing those mountain of steps.”

Tears welled in your eyes and you immediately held out your arms for him to come hug you. You had been given strict orders to not leave the couch until the smoke you had inhaled completely cleared your lungs.

He immediately ran over to you, engulfing you in a hug, squeezing you so tight you couldn’t breathe, which was good, because you would have just had a coughing fit anyway. “I’m so sorry I left. I’m so sorry for what happened. I’m so sorry.”

“Stop it,” you laughed through your tears into his shoulder. “There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. It would have happened anyway.”

He nodded into your shoulder and sat down on the couch where Lydia had been, still holding you close.

“I’m still mad at you,” you grumbled, wiping at the tears on your face, and he laughed softly, “but I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Me, too.”

Xxx

“I was so pissed with you,” you looked at Isaac as everyone laughed lightly, breaking the silence. “But you came home.”

“I did. And there’s no way in hell I’m leaving again, so, don’t worry.”

“Oh, I know you’re not. I may be small, but you’ll never see me coming, and I will kick your ass if you ever do.”

Xxx

**_She’s figured out  
**_All her doubts were someone else’s point of view_**_ **

Theo had popped back onto the radar not long after.

He baited you and got you alone in the middle of the woods. “So, you’re a wolf now, huh? Impressive.”

“Yeah. To save my life I got the bite. What’s your excuse? Bored with humanity?”

“Essentially, yes.” He laughed. “I am one of a kind, and loving every second of it.”

“I feel sorry for you.”

“Why? Nothing could be better!”

“See, that’s the problem.” You started circling him. “If there is one thing I have learned about being a wolf, it’s that my humanity I have left? That is where my spark is. You’re a mash up of several different things, a chimera. Which essentially means, ‘One thing made out of multiple things’.”

Theo growled.

“But I am a werewolf. Half human, half wolf. And the human half of me, that translates to ‘Many things made out of one thing’. I can be whatever I want to be. I just have to be me.”

“That’s a bunch of bull shit,” Theo laughed. **“You were lying to yourself because you couldn’t stand the truth.”**

“Was she, really?” Derek said stepping out of the tree line, making Theo jump.

“Tell me more,” Peter added, coming out behind Theo.

“Or was that more about yourself than Y/N?” Isaac said, coming from the side opposite you.

The four of you were now surrounding Theo, circling. His eyes glowed bright, and you all laughed, remaining human. “See what I mean? Anytime you’re scared you run straight to the wolf to protect you.” You took a step closer, almost nose to nose with him. “Luckily I don’t have to do that. All I need is this.” You held up the baseball bat Stiles had given you forever ago, and pretended to pull back and swing. When Theo turned, Peter held out his foot, tripping him, where he fell right into the bat Stiles was leaning on, crotch first.

All the men hissed. “Oh, that’s gotta hurt.”

You knelt down on the ground and whispered to a moaning Theo. “Oh, you thought I meant my bat? No. See, I meant all I needed was humanity. Life. You never see it coming.”

As you stood up, Stiles held up a hand to stop you. “Stay right there, my Jeep is like, two minutes that way, I’ll be right back, and I’m gonna run him over.”

Xxx

You looked up at Derek, meeting his gaze and shaking your head before mouthing a ‘thank you’ as the pack all congratulated Stiles about taking Theo down.

“I think I need to keep my memories. They made me who I am. Now I just gotta focus on where I go from here.”

Everyone nodded, and you rose from the couch, patting Derek’s shoulder in thanks as you passed by.

“Where did Y/N go?” You heard Peter ask before Derek and Isaac burst out laughing followed shortly by the pack. Turning you found Peter looking at you in disgust as you stood on the counter, reaching into the top cabinet to get some popcorn.

You just grinned, looking around the room, committing this moment to memory. Landing on Derek, you gave him a subtle nod, which he smiled and returned.

Turning back to Peter who was making hysterical faces and noises of disgust, going on and on about germs, you put on a face of mock naivety, and held out a packet to him.

“Popcorn?”


	17. I didn't do anything

_A/N: Sorry this is so late! This game is like Supernatural Chicken. I do not envy whoever ends up losing._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Ahahah roommates Peter, y/n and Isaac have invented a secret high risk but highly entertaining game that they play every once in a while, where they take it on turns to mildly annoy Derek, throughout the day, until he finally explodes at one of them, who becomes the loser and has to face the dreaded wrath of Derek and then buy the other two coffee or donuts or something. Then one day, mid-game, the ticking time bomb that is Derek finds out what they’ve been doing?(ps happy Christmas Eve)”**

Xxx

It would start out simple enough. 

Draining the orange juice carton, but leaving it in the fridge, switching the salt and sugar in the shakers, rigging a cup to spill without fail. 

Child’s play. 

But eventually, the three of you would turn into children, and make the competition to see who would be the one to get caught irking Derek a full out, secret evasive maneuver involved game, filled with strategies, written down plays, and a map of the loft, which you would all consult days before setting the game in motion. 

Peter kept the blueprint hidden in his room, Isaac the playbook, and you the book of strategies. 

There was also a “Plan B” book hidden somewhere, but it had recently mysteriously disappeared. 

Derek was being an eerily good sport today, taking all the minor inconveniences in stride, almost as if nothing had happened. 

It scared you. 

It was almost like he _knew_ and was _plotting_ against you. 

You and Isaac came home from school later that day, and immediately knew something was up. Peter sat on the couch, his head hung to his chest, but snapped up, looking at the two of you with wide fearful eyes, and you could have sworn he mouthed the word, ‘ _run_ ’.

On the coffee table before him were boxes of donuts, steaming cups of coffee, and in the middle of it all, a binder marked in big, bold letters, “Plan B”.

“He knows,” Peter chanced, his voice a hoarse whisper, hanging his head immediately at a glance from Derek. 

“Knows what?” You asked innocently, having kept your expression blank from the moment you walked in. 

“This is your handwriting, Y/N.” Derek held the binder up to you, and you analyzed the surface, holding out a hand as you knit your eyebrows together. 

“No, Derek. Well, yeah, that is, but I made it as a gag gift for Stiles. I don’t know how it ended up here…. I never got to give it to him, it just disappeared.” Flipping through a few pages, you handed a page to Derek. “That, however, is Isaac’s handwriting.”

Derek narrowed his eyebrows at you skeptically before examining the page, and looking up to Isaac. Flipping through, you took out another one. “And that’s Peter’s.”

After looking at the new page, he looked to you once more, eyebrow raised skeptically. “What? I didn’t do anything, Derek!” He continued to stare. You turned to Isaac and Peter with a shocked expression. “Is that why you have blueprints of the loft? And you have something ominously labeled, ‘playbook’?” Isaac gulped. “Although, if that is the case, I am glad to know it’s simply a prank book. Had me kinda grossed out for a minute there, buddy.”

Derek went off in search of the items, and you quickly texted Stiles. “Sell out!” Isaac sneered, but you ignored him. “No, she’s a genius,” Peter said with a little chuckle. You smirked “Just play along for now, please guys? And absolutely no mention of my strategies book. It’s hidden well, and I will come back for it later. One thing at a time.”

“Come back? Where are you-” Isaac was cut short by Derek booming his and Peter’s names. Coming back in the room with the items, he held them up. “What the hell is this?”

“Um, I’m gonna go. Give Stiles his notebook, now that I found it?” You held it up gently in reference. Taking a tentative step forward, you grabbed a donut and shoved it in your mouth, turning around, before coming back for two more and exiting the loft. You sprinted down the stairway, getting into Stiles’ waiting Jeep. 

He smiled. “Hey, I wondered where that thing was!” He pointed at the binder and you looked at him with wide eyes, pointing up at the loft where Derek could probably hear you. “Ah, I mean, you told me about it forever ago. I was beginning to think you had forgotten. Thank you so much, Y/N.” He ended sicky sweetly when he knew you were far enough away from the loft to avoid being heard.

“Yeah, yeah, shut it, Stilinski. Just keep the book safe, and when I get it to you, the strategies guide. You will also get half of the donuts and coffee Isaac and Peter owe me. Which, since I got them both caught, is like, four times the normal amount. Plus interest on getting Derek to find the blueprints and playbook…. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	18. Breaking The Fourth Wall

_A/N: I cackled. I love it. I just added some spacing for the paragraphs, that’s all I’ve changed. Thank you, Anon! This truly was lovely!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

  
**Anon said: “I did the dare you posted a few days ago, so I’m just pre-warning you! It’s pretty crap, and it ends at a weird time, but I tried! The spacing’ll be off because I’m sending it through the ask box, so you’ll have to imagine where the paragraphs are haha. It gets a little meta too, but I hope you like it alright. xD”**

Xxx

When Kristen arrived home after a particularly long, demanding day, she wanted nothing more than to get cosy, find something good to eat and to binge watch something on Netflix. Instead, however, upon arrival, she found herself greeted by grouchy looking man sitting on her sofa, hunched over her laptop and typing vigorously.

She was startled momentarily, having expected the house to be empty, but she soon registered who it was, and couldn’t help but to roll her eyes exasperatedly. “Peter?!” She inquired, though it was more of an exclamation than anything.

He stopped tapping away at the keyboard, looked up, and flashed her a sly smile.

Kristen raised her eyebrows dangerously at him when he offered her no explanation for his presence. “Uh, care to explain why the hell you’re in my house, on my computer?!”

The man gave a nonchalant shrug, “I’m just checking out what you’ve been writing about me.”

“Seriously?! And how did you get in anyway? I’d never give you a key.”

Peter chuckled darkly and slowly shook his head, “Oh darling, puh-lease, as if I’d actually need one of those. Don’t be so naïve.”

She opened her mouth to retort, probably with something witty and hilarious, when a clatter from the kitchen stopped her in her tracks. One eyebrow shot up as she glared at the werewolf in front of her. “What the flip was that?” She inquired accusatorially.

“Ask him for yourself,” Peter muttered absently, as casual as ever, turning his attention to the screen in front of him. He briefly glanced back up at her, jutting out his chin in the direction of the noise, murmuring, “Well? Go on then,” before going back to doing whatever it was that he was doing on her laptop.

It was then that Isaac sauntered into the room, with his shoulders slightly hunched, and a sheepish grin on his face, sort of like a kid who’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He offered her a tentative wave and then hung his head, scuffing his shoe against the ground a little, before meeting her eyes again. “I, uh.. Was just trying to make a snack, but I kinda knocked some stuff over. I probably should’ve just stuck with chips or something, but I swear I’ll tidy it all up!”

Kristen shook her head, “That’s fine Isaac, great, but I still have to ask, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but, why the f*** are you in my house? With him?” She asked, waving her hand emphatically in Peter’s direction.

Peter snorted scornfully, “‘Him.’” He mocked, “I’m right here you know, where are your damn manners? I have a name… And it’s not ‘Spandex King’.” He added, spitting out the moniker with bitter contempt as he gestured to the screen in front of him, his expression contorting into a sour scowl.

Isaac failed to hold back a snicker at Peter’s wounded ego as he returned his attention to Kristen, “That’s brilliant.”

“Well y'know, I am prone to some pretty incredible ingenuity from time to time.” Kristen sassed, with a little lopsided smirk.

Isaac smiled back, before remembering that he had been about to answer a question, before he’d been distracted by Peter and his disgust at being outed for his secret spandex obsession. “Oh, and uh, as for why I’m here…” He started, scratching the back of his neck, “Peter was fixating over the fact that you were writing about us, like, seriously he wouldn’t shut up about it, it was annoying as hell-”

“I’d watch what I were saying if I were you. I know where you keep your frosted flakes.” Peter interrupted, not even bothering to look up from the screen.

Isaac dismissed him with a side eyed glare, that Peter probably didn’t even register, before continuing, “He said he was going to pay you a visit while you were out- which made no sense -and make sure you were 'portraying him accurately’-”

“Which you’re not.” Peter flatly interjected.

“Shut up and let me finish Hale!” Isaac snapped over his shoulder, his tone softening when he immediately returned to talking to the girl in front of him with a smile, “I happen to think you’ve captured him perfectly. Anyway, I figured if he was going to break in regardless, I may as well come along for damage control purposes. You know, making sure he didn’t get all 'classic Peter Hale’ on you and start rifling through your underwear drawer or anything.” He grinned jocularly down at her, “I kept him out of your internet history too, as tempted as I was to find out all of your freaky online idiosyncrasies.”

He wriggled his eyebrows in a playfully suggestive manner, prompting Kristen to swat his arm, but despite attempting to keep a straight face, she found herself letting a couple of laughs slip. “Well, I suppose I should thank you then? Since you broke in with good intentions at least, unlike SOME people.”

Kirsten directed the end of her sentence at the man on the couch, who lifted his head to meet her gaze, mock offence gracing his features, as he pressed his palm against the centre of his chest. “Why Kristen, my intentions are strictly noble! Think of me as your surprise editor.”

Her expression clouded dangerously, “My WHAT?! So help me, if you’ve dared to delete a single f***ing letter of my work, Peter Hale, werewolf or not, I won’t hesitate to shove an entire bush of mistletoe up your sorry a-”

“Relax! There’s need to get so violent, god! I copied and pasted some of your writing into new documents and improved upon THOSE. Your originals are safe. Not that you’ll want them after you see my updated versions.”

Kristen breathed a sigh of relief, “Jeez, don’t scare me like that.” She mumbled, walking over and taking a seat beside Peter on the sofa, to inspect the so called 'improvements’ he’d broken the law for the sake of making.

Peter turned his head toward her, he quirked an eyebrow, and an amused smile formed on his lips, “You know, after that little outburst just then, I don’t know if I feel so safe with you sitting this close to me.”

Kristen smiled back, patting his shoulder, “In that case you’re just going to have to be on your best behaviour Hale.”

He grunted his reply, scrolling up to the top of the document and repositioning the laptop so that you could see it properly. Isaac perched himself beside her on the arm of the couch, craning his neck and squinting his eyes slightly as he peered down at the screen. A few moments of quiet passed as they started to read the altered text.


	19. Breaking The Fourth Wall (Part 2)

_A/N: Tee-hee-hee! I added to it. I feel evil and I don’t know why._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

Xxx

“What the….” Kristen was the first to break the silence between her and her muses.

“I would never do that!” Isaac exclaimed loudly, his voice part shock and part anger, rising to his feet from the arm of the couch, pointing at the computer screen, his eyebrows practically knit together in a severe scowl.

“Don’t look at me in that tone of voice!” Peter said with the slightest hint of amusement.

“Hey, Kristen,” a voice from behind startled the three, causing them to yelp and turn, finding Derek frozen like a deer in the headlights. “What?”

“Nothing, you just startled us,” Kristen said, hand to her heart as she focused back on the screen, returning to a seated position. “You have a tendency to ‘walk like the ninja of death, appearing at the most inappropriate and soul crushing of moments’,” she turned to look over her shoulder at him with a smirk. “Or so these stories say.”

“What stories?” His voice was harsh, somewhat sarcastic, as she turned back to the screen.

“These,” she held up the laptop briefly. “Your’s. Well, ours…. Mine, er-” She sighed. “You missed a lot.”

“Can you start with what happened in the kitchen? I cleaned it up, but-” he stopped short when both you and Peter pointed wordlessly to Isaac who, after a moment, simply turned his back to Derek, once again taking his seat on the arm of the couch, and studying the writing.

“Really, Peter?” Kristen said, pointing to a sentence, turning her head to face him with an ever sarcastic roll.

“What?” He got closer to the screen, squinting. “Oh, that. Yes,” he said with a snigger, crying out in defeat when she hit the backspace repeatedly.

“No,” she simply muttered.

“Will someone please fill me in?!”

“Oh, yeah!” Kristen turned to set the laptop on the back of the couch, resting with her knees on the cushion. “Peter broke in to rewrite all of the stories because he thinks I don’t portray him correctly.” She looked up from where she had been feverishly deleting lines from the text. “And he is butt hurt that I called him ‘Spandex King’, and it stuck.”

Isaac and Derek both snickered before Peter cut in. “Okay, okay, the King has some things to say. One,” he indicated a finger, about to continue when the three others resounded with a unanimous and monotoned, “No.”

Peter was flailing now. “How the hell did Derek even get in here?!”

“Woah, woah, don’t get your precious Spandex in a bind, Peter!” Kristen smiled. “Just because I don’t trust you with a key, doesn’t mean I don’t trust him.”

“What about me?” Isaac asked softly, smirking along with the other two at Peter’s gaping jaw from her last statement.

She turned to him. “Name one thing you haven’t lost.”

He blushed, and looked down at the carpet. “You?” He tried, looking up sheepishly.

“Ha-ha, nice try.” She patted his shoulder.

“What about me?!” Peter cried, having regained some of his composure.

“You broke in to rewrite your own story. You have already rewritten your story twice without my help. And tell me, what would you do here that doesn’t involve something evil?”

“Being an editor is evil now?” He asked sarcastically.

Kristen simply smiled, creating a new document with a keyboard shortcut, her eyes never leaving Peter’s. “It is when I’m the writer.”


	20. Just a thought

I feel like roommates make fun of Derek for the things we have come to love as canon.

* * *

 **Y/N:**  "Derek can I-”

**Y/N:** “What? No. No, no, no. Don’t *immitates gif* me.”

 **Derek:**  “What?! I don’t do that!”

 **Y/N:**  “Sure.” *immitates gif again*

 **Derek:** *gif*

 **Y/N:**  “See?! Right there! You just *gif*ed me!”

* * *

**Y/N:**  “Isaac, you little shit, I am so much stronger than you. Don’t test me.”

 **Isaac:**  “Bull shit! I would kick your ass if it came down to it!”

 **Peter:** “Children! Let the real wolves show you how it’s done. Derek, punch my hand.”

 **Derek:** *gif*

 **Peter:** *Stiles in gif*

 **Y/N:** *after a moment of staring at Peter on the floor* “Well, that was just stupid. Even I could tell you that. He’s an Alpha, ya know.”

 **Peter:** “I am the Alpha. I’ve always been the Alpha!”

 **Isaac:**  *after a moment of staring at Peter on the floor* “Yeah, okay.” *back to Y/N* “So, do you admit defeat?”

 **Y/N:** “Never!”

* * *

  


**Y/N, Peter, and Isaac:** “Do you even own a shirt?”

* * *

**Y/N:** “Oh, yeah. I forgot. Derek likes to make an entrance.”

 **Isaac:**  “Oh, God.”

 **Peter:**  “It’s just bringing in the pizza, for crying out loud.”

 **Derek:** *gif* “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 **Y/N, Peter, and Isaac:** *unanimous groan*


	21. I can understand that

_A/N: Someone made a request for a more fleshed out version of if they got jobs, then what, and I will still write that. This is only what came to mind while rewatching the earlier seasons. I hope you like it._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “If the Roomies were forced to get jobs, (Specifically Isaac and reader) what would they be?”**

Xxx

“Isaac? What’re you doing?” You narrowed your eyes at him, following slowly, reluctantly into the little room where an older looking dog lay on the exam table.

You could hear Deaton up front talking to customers, saw him through the wide opening leading to the front, and with that sixth sense of his that you never quite understood, he glanced over his shoulder and met your eyes, shooting you a small, reassuring smile, and gently tilting his head to motion you on toward Isaac.

Scott pushed past you, gently, a warm hand on your shoulder followed by a gentle squeeze before he continued on to the back to pick up the dogs for the waiting customers.

“Come on!” You glared at Isaac, but he didn’t seem apologetic for his demands. “Y/N. Trust me.”

You waited until you got to the exam table to whisper what had bothered you from the moment you walked in the room. “What’s wrong with it?” You looked from the dog up to Isaac. “It’s sick, I can smell it.”

The front bell jingled and suddenly Scott and Deaton were in the room, leaning on opposite sides of the opening to the front, watching with kind smiles.

“What’s going on?” You asked, voice a little louder since you were all now alone in the vet’s office.

“You’re right. She is sick. Very sick.” Deaton’s voice was calm and quiet as he walked over to the cabinet, looking for the proper medicine. “Scott? Can you get the syringe?”

Scott nodded, walking over to join him, going through a different set of drawers.

Isaac was petting the dog slowly, his gaze distant as he stared down at the mass of fur.

“She’s very sick. And in lots of pain, that’s what she’s here for today is some pain killers. But this one is a smart little thing. Won’t let me or Scott get close because she knows seeing us means getting a shot.” Deaton smiled again. He seemed to always be smiling.

“Why don’t you just glow your eyes at it, Scott?” You let you gaze flit away from the pup to meet the Alpha’s.

He laughed gently. “Believe me, I tried. Worked once. Then the look of betrayal after that was too much. I couldn’t do it again.”

“So how can I help?”

“Give me your hand.” You jumped. You had almost forgotten Isaac was there. Reluctantly uncrossing your arms from their firm position across your chest, you reached your hand out to Isaac’s outstretched palm. “Remember when you fell during training the other day, and broke your arm?” You nodded, going stiff in his grip, but he held you firmly, not letting you pull away. “When Derek set it, he also took away some of the pain.”

You nodded, looking down at the dog, relaxing in Isaac’s grip.

Slowly he lowered your hand to rest on the pup’s head.

You felt tears in your eyes as you whispered, “I get what you’re asking, but I don’t know how to do that.”

“Just pet her,” Isaac said quietly.

Kneeling down to be eye level with the dog, you gently pet her head, scratching behind her ears, laughing when you got a little sigh of content out of her. “I’m sorry I can’t take your pain,” you whispered to the dog, who shifted her head and licked your nose once as if to silence your apology. You grinned. “They were right. You are stubborn.” The dog huffed, and you laughed again. “I hope you get to feeling better. It’s no fun being sick….” You trailed off as a strange sensation washed over you, looking up to see your veins black.

Deaton and Scott were throwing away the empty bottle and syringe, and Isaac was just smiling at you. “You were doing it the whole time.”

Looking back down to the dog, you could have sworn she was smiling.

“She only let you really take it when we gave her the shot,” Deaton said. “Like she didn’t want you to suffer, but the pain of the shot was enough over the edge.”

“She likes to stay in control of her situation. I can understand that,” you mumbled, petting her once again, getting back to eye level with the dog, who looked at you with kind eyes. You felt a few tears fall unexpectedly and smiled gently at the pup as she licked them away from your cheeks. “I think she also just wanted a friend.” More tears fell and she continued to lick them away. “I can understand that, too.” You ruffled her ears. “In control of your own world and a friend, that’s all you wanted, huh?”

“I can understand that,” Isaac said.


	22. On The Hunt - Part 1 of ?

_A/N: This is what happens when I can’t sleep…._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**The Reader is looking for the perfect gift. What does one buy for your werewolf roommates? Christmas is about to get weird.**

* * *

“I just….” The loudspeaker playing the same song for the fifth time softly in the background of the store occupied the silence as you thought. “It just has to be perfect, okay?”

“I get it, I totally do,” Stiles’ gesturing was precise and minimal, indicating he was in planning mode. “But is there any way you can make _any_ sort of decision before my feet just fall off? We have walked this entire town in search for the perfect gifts for Isaac and Derek, and there just hasn’t seemed to have been-”

“Peter.” Stiles looked at you like you were speaking a foreign language. “You forgot Peter. Derek, Isaac, and Peter.”

“Sorry. I forget you don’t see him as walking evil-”

“Oh, I do.” You sighed, absentmindedly moving things around in the bin in front of you. “We all do.” You looked back up to Stiles who was looking at you in that weird way again. “You get used to it.”

He nodded once. “Pack thing?”

“Pack thing,” you huffed, looking up to the ceiling and stomping a foot. “This would be so much easier if I could just buy him something stupid and insulting like he deserves, but he is like my weird uncle twice removed on my extended adoptive family’s side.” Stiles snorted a laugh, and you couldn’t help your smirk. “So it at least has to be witty as well. Show his snarky ass who’s boss.”

Stiles sighed over exaggeratedly, sticking his hands deep in his pockets, looking around the store with an intense squint, as if looking for clues. “Well.” He looked to you, his eyebrows shooting up in question. “What do you get for the guy who’s cheated death?” You snorted a laugh this time. “I mean,” he shrugged, holding his shoulders up by his ears comically, head tilted slightly to the side, eyes wide and eyebrows still raised. “Seems to me like that was the ultimate gift. How do you top that?”

You stared off into space, a plan beginning to form. “You make him cheat it again.”

Stiles narrowed his eyebrows at the way your smirk was twisting. “Nothing says ‘Merry Christmas’ like a brush with death.” His tone was sarcastic and questioning.

“Does this store still have any Halloween things?”

“Why?” He elongated the word.

You grinned widely. “Because I need a giant fake spider to scare a werewolf for Christmas. Why else?”

**To be continued…**


	23. Not while I'm around

_A/N: This was a submission through my ask box that I just broke up into paragraphs, changed a few typos, and added a title. I love it. It is so beautiful, and captures the characters so perfectly. Bravo!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “So, I’ve sort of written a bit of roomies thing. I love the series and all of your writing in general! I’m not much of a writer, so it’s probably not very good and I don’t know if you’d like it, but it’s there if you wanted me to send it to you. (Although on ask box I can’t put in italics or paragraphs, so if you were to read it you might have to imagine those where you see fit haha.) x”**

Xxx

Looking at Y/N hurt. She was just laying there on the couch where she’d fallen asleep the night before, still clad in yesterday’s clothes. Her hair was matted and a few small strands stuck to her tear-stained cheeks. She’d barely moved and hardly spoken. Every so often she’d cry, and when she wasn’t crying, she was gazing off at some non-existent spot on the wall, with an expression that he would’ve considered blank if there wasn’t something so distinctly pained about it.

He ached for her, and he longed more than anything to take her pain away. But he knew things didn’t work like that. Her pain wasn’t physical. This was a mental battle, unique to each person who’s ever had to overcome one, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t fight it for her.

Isaac let his eyes shift over to Derek, who was leaning against the doorframe, his face solemn. Peter was sat on the stairs, letting his forehead rest wearily against the rail. 

Derek looked up and met Isaac’s gaze, then Peter’s. 

The three glanced silently between each other. No words were exchanged amongst them, none were needed. In that rare moment, they all felt the same. They were a pack, a family, and seeing one of their own suffering in such a way was nothing short of heartbreaking.

Isaac felt a lump form in his throat, and looked away from the other two for a moment as he gave a quiet sniff and swallowed. He swiped his eyes with the back of his hand before they fell to Y/N and then back up to Derek, who nodded and then tilted his head in the girl’s direction. With that, Isaac made his way to the couch, and crouched down so that their faces were more or less level.

Gently, he brushed a few strands of her hair away from where they clung to her cheek, pulling her attention to him fully. “Rough night?” He asked, after a moment. 

“Something like that,” she replied quietly. 

“Why didn’t you come get me?” 

Y/N moved to sit upright, and gave a limp shrug. “I don’t know…” She mumbled, her voice cracking into a whisper as she felt tears start to prick at her eyes again.

Isaac shifted himself so that he was sitting in the now free space, his body angled toward her. When she turned her head to meet his eyes, he instinctively opened his arms and Y/N fell into them. Isaac held her close and let her bury her face into his chest as the tears began to fall. He cradled the back of her head and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of it. “I’ve got you. It’s okay, you’re alright.” He softly breathed, running his hand up and down her back calmingly.

He could hear Derek, and then Peter, stirring from their respective positions in the loft, as they began to carefully maneuver themselves to be nearer to the two of them, but his attention remained focused on the girl enveloped in his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Y/N said, out of nowhere, in a muffled whimper. 

“Sorry?” Isaac’s voice remained steadily mollifying, though his reply had a distinct incredulous tone. “Why the hell are you apologizing right now?” 

“Because I’m sorry that you all have to deal with this. With me. It’s not fair.” 

“Y/N-” 

“That’s complete bullshit and you know it,” Derek cut in firmly, and for once Isaac didn’t mind being interrupted. “You wanna know what’s not fair? That bad things happen to good people. That you have to go through all of this shit you don’t deserve! That’s what’s not fucking fair,” he ranted.

His frustration wasn’t aimed at her, Y/N knew that. It was at the world, at fate, at life for being so unpredictable and uncontrollable.

Isaac closed his eyes for a second and took a breath, attempting to steady his emotions before saying anything else. When he thought about the girl nestled against his now dampened t-shirt, he felt the familiar urge to protect her, to shield her from any dark twists and turns life decided to throw at her. He’d get the same feeling when they found themselves mid-fight.

He knew she was tough. She could hold her own. Of course he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to keep her safe anyway. “I can’t make all of this stop. And I can’t take it on for you.” Isaac spoke to her in a near murmur, his head lowered a little closer to her ear. “But I will always stand in your corner.” He swallowed thickly. “And-And you never have to be alone with it, okay? Never. Not while I’m around.”

“Or while I’m around.” Derek echoed sincerely. 

“Or me.” Peter followed, prompting questioning looks from both his nephew, and Isaac. “What? I don’t enjoy being left out,” he countered casually, not even trying to make his reason sound convincing.


	24. A Relaxing Day

Okay so I just read a submission for the Roommates and I decided to do one of my own. I weote this pretty late at night so it probably sucked but hey, worth a try, right?

—

Relax. That’s all she wanted to do today. Since there wasn’t any threat wreaking havoc in Beacon Hills, she wanted to take the day off. A day to herself. I mean, that wasn’t too much to ask, right? 

Wrong. So wrong. 

She was in her bed reading a book when she decided she wanted to watch a movie since there was nothing else to do in the boring loft, and maybe make some popcorn while at it. 

She placed her book on her nightstand before opening the door to her room and heading to the kitchen. While walking she wondered to herself how there was no one in sight. 

“No Derek, no Peter, no Isaac. Just Perfect.” she thought to herself and a small grin formed on her lips. 

She walked into the kitchen and looked for the popcorn on the top right cabinet. She opened it and reached for the bag. Or ar least tried. 

Since she knew that the popcorn was to high for her to reach, she headed back to the living room to get the chair next to the coffee table. 

She would normally call Isaac to help her with cases like this, but since he was nowhere to be found, she went for the next big thing. 

With the chair in her hands, she waddled her way to the kitchen, put the chair in front of the cabinets so she could stand on the it to FINALLY grab the popcorn. 

After she found the bag, she placed it on top of the island. She climbed off the chair and placed it back where it originally was. 

Returning to the kitchen, she opened the microwave and put the bag inside. She set the time and pressed Start. While the popcorn was being made, she walked back to the living room to chose which movie she wanted to watch. 

She crouched down to the floor where the movies were neatly placed on the floor. 

Most of them were action movies, Thank you Derek. Some of them were comedies, Thank you Isaac. And a couple of horror movies, Thank… you Peter… 

And then there were the Disney movies. Your favorite. You were looking at a bunch of movies but there was one that caught her eye. The Lion King. She smiled softly as she grabbed the movie box. She turned on the TV and popped the movie in the DVD player. 

Just then, the microwave started beeping, indicating that the popcorn was ready. She straddled to the kitchen to get the popcorn out of the microwave and take it with her to the living room. 

Once there, she saw that the movie was already starting, with the movie theme playing on the screen. She propped herself down on the couch, pulling all of the cushion next to her. 

She was halfway through the movie when she heard a commotion outside. She could hear it clearly but decided to ignore it once she knew who those voices belonged to. Dumb and Dumber… and Dumber-er…

“SHUT UP!” She yelled from inside of the loft, which cause the rambling to stop for a couple of seconds. The loft doors open to reveal a wet Isaac, a mud-covered Peter and a fuming feather-covered Derek, grabbing Peter by his shirt. 

She snorted and covered her mouth with your hand after pausing the movie. She slowly stared them up and down before speaking. 

“What happened to you?” She asked curiously. 

“PETER HAPPENED!” Isaac and Derek answer at the same time, while Peter just stays silent. 

“..Okay…” she spoke slowly, unsure of what to say next. “But can any of you tell me what happened? Isaac, what happened?” She asked while lifting up her arms in a questioning manner. 

“Okay,” Isaac started. “Peter kept whining about a smell coming from outside and kept saying it ‘smelled suspicious’… Which doesn’t make any sense since-”

“Just get to it, Isaac!” You interrupted him while snapping your fingers repeatedly. He took a deep breath before spaking once more. 

“As I was saying before Y/N interrupted me,” he continued as he glared briefly at you, causing you to roll your eyes at his ignorance. “Peter was complaining about a smell, yadah yadah yadah and we followed him to only find out that the smell, was really a grill where patties were being made for a little girl’s birthday party. Long story short, we were caught and forced to become part of the party, but when we tried to leave, the kids thought it would be fun to basically torture us… And THEN kick us out. As you can see, Peter dragged through the mud, I was doused with water from a FIRE hose… don’t ask, and Derek was turned into the Fruit Loops parrot, I don’t even know how that was possible. So after we were tortured, we walked back here. You were asleep when we left and we didn’t wanna wake you so we left you here…” he finished with an sigh. 

She didn’t say anything for a couple seconds before she burst out laughing, falling on the couch. She was like this for a couple seconds before placing herself back up. “FRUIT LOOPS?!” She laughed. She suddenly stopped and her eyes went wide as she felt them stalking slowly towards her. 

“What are you doing?….” she started to slowly get up from her position on the couch but was cut short when she felt 3 pairs of arms wrap around her. She yelled at them but then they started to chase her around the loft. 

So much for a relaxing day…


	25. Shaking newspaper of rage

_A/N: My mind won’t be quiet._

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**_Word Count: 929_ **

Xxx

“Oh, Derek. Shut up.” Peter was mumbling behind the newspaper he was reading, lowering it just a bit for that one statement given with a head roll for emphasis before flipping it back up and resuming his article. 

Across from you on the floor, in front of the chair Peter was perched in, Stiles was frozen in shock. He was mid move in the game of checkers the two of you were playing beside the coffee table. 

“You planning on catching flies with that thing?” Gesturing gently to his dropped jaw, you grinned when only Stiles’ eyes moved your way. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Isaac asked from his reclined position on the couch, taking up the whole thing with his laptop in his lap. He looked at Stiles with a bemused expression. “I think you broke him.”

“You do mean Peter, right?” You pointed to yourself. “Because I would never break the only sane person I know.” Quickly adding, “No offense, Stiles.”

“None taken,” he muttered, his voice small but sincere. “Sanity is overrated anyway.”

“Don’t you mean sanity is relative, you idiot?” Peter didn’t even bother to lower the paper this time, and all eyes shifted to him, glaring at the headlines that stood between him and all of you. 

“Peter, be nice!” You chided. 

“Yeah, you’re the reason we can’t have nice things,” Isaac grumbled, turning back to his computer. 

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, still frozen, but smiling a little now. “I don’t listen to Zombie Werewolves. That would just be weird. Even for this town.”

“What’s weird is why you are frozen - what the hell, Stiles?” Derek finally huffed a contribution to the conversation, dysfunctional as it was, from his seat in the chair at your back. 

“It’s just,” Stiles shrugged, trailing off like with every other sentence he had started since this all began. “You’re the Alpha. He’s not.” Peter’s grip on the paper grew tight, his knuckles turning white as it crumpled in his grip, and he hissed through gritted teeth something about how he was the Alpha, but Stiles simply continued to speak over him. “Why isn’t he dead for saying that to you?”

“I did that before,” Derek hung his head. “You were there, remember?” He gestured to Peter with a mock flourish. “Now this is our new normal.”

All eyes looked to the shaking newspaper of rage muttering nonsense and evil things for a moment before Stiles simply shifted his eyes to you for clarification. 

You sighed. “Yes, Peter is out of line. Yes, it’s about time someone put him in his place. Again… This week…. Where was I going with this again?”

“Peter just likes to poke the giant teddy bear.” Isaac’s comment made Stiles finally drop the checker piece he had been holding, the newspaper folded again, and now all eyes were on him as he smirked, looking away from his computer screen. “What? It’s true!” Peter flipped the paper back up as he grumbled lowly again. “Peter just tries to get reactions out of people. Derek just happens to be our walking giant teddy bear, so when he gets angry, it’s almost kinda cute.“

“His eyes glow red, dude,” you deadpanned after a moment. “I dunno what scary ass teddy bears you have seen, but that visual will haunt me for a bit, thanks.”

The newspaper folded back down again. “Which one, the giant teddy bear with glowing eyes, or Derek as stuffed toy?”

“……You just made this a whole other level of creepy. Can you rephrase that last part, please?”

“Yeah, seriously,” Derek agreed with you. 

“Checking under my bed tonight,” Isaac mumbled as he turned back to the screen.

“That’s terrifying,” Stiles said point blank.

All the statements bled together, almost spoken at once. 

“What?” Peter looked around the room with the hint of a smile. “How else should I put it? You knew what I meant, it’s your fault your own,” he held one hand out to the side and wiggled his fingers in a devious manner, “twisted little minds came up with that nonsense.”

“You’re the reason we have ‘twisted little minds’, Peter,” you said quietly, imitating his hand movement with both your hands above the checkers board, using a ridiculous voice to boot on that one little part before saying his name in the bland mumble once again, before resuming your game of checkers. “Unfortunately you rub off on people. Like poison ivy.”

“Or a sunburn,” Isaac didn’t look away from the computer. 

“More like bull nettle,” Derek said after a minute, speaking into his palm that held his chin, elbow braced on the arm of the chair. 

“I was thinking beggar’s lice?” Stiles chipped in, fully ignoring the board game now. “You know, the annoying little things that get everywhere and never disappear?”

Peter had no response. 

You smiled. “No, I think he is just Peter. We hate him and love him, and hate to love him, and love to hate him…. He gives us something to do.”

Daggers of a glare were shot your way from Peter. 

“We have spent five minutes discussing him,” Isaac said thoughtfully, staring over his screen and out the large windows, ignoring the glare now turned on him. 

“Like a party game,” Derek said with a smile, which only broadened when the glare came to rest on him. 

“So he’s just around for shits and giggles?” The glare on Stiles was the most intense yet, and the rest of you all shared a look, smiling, and finally shrugging with a nod. 

“Pretty much.”


	26. To be fair

_A/N: Just because the first Roommates was about Christmas, I felt I needed to revisit it._

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**_Words: 749_ **

Xxx

It had been a year. One entire year since your first Christmas at the loft. You smiled as you remembered the day. Mounting frustration and held back tears had exploded into broken tree decorations, tinsel spread in a way that Peter said it had looked like a monster had thrown it up through the space, and ultimately to a peace offering of Chinese takeout from Derek and the realization that you were stuck with some of the coolest losers on the planet.

And today they were reminding you of that more than ever.

“Derek, what the hell is your problem?!” Peter was following closely behind his nephew who stalked through the loft quickly, his arms spreading wide in question for emphasis.

“My problem,” Derek growled before coming to a sudden stop which almost had Peter colliding into his back were it not for an admittedly impressive skid, “is that you won’t stop drinking my coffee, Peter.” He said the name with venom, earning a proud smirk from his uncle. It disappeared quickly when Derek spun on his heel to face him. “I have remade my cup four times now-”

“Five,” Isaac said from the table, bringing a forkful of waffle up to his lips before he looked up and saw the curious glares being sent his way, straightening his back and giving a shrug, he pulled the waffles away just enough to speak. “You’ve made five cups of coffee.” And in the waffles went. When the two idiots bickering didn’t let up on the stares, Isaac glanced to you and smirked before speaking around the bite, “I’ve been counting. Not much else to do as far as entertainment around here.”

“You could help me set up the tree?” You offered, smiling, knowing he would turn you down.

“No, I didn’t mean there wasn’t anything else to do, I just meant nothing else as entertaining as this.” He gestured to Peter and Derek with his fork before smirking and eating his waffles contentedly.

“Oh. I’m so glad I paid for that entertainment center and satellite so there are three hundred channels you could be watching.” Derek’s tone was dry.

“Nah. Nothing good is on right now, anyway.” Isaac didn’t dare look up from his waffles as he spoke.

“Thank you, Derek,” you said pointedly, “I do appreciate you moving out of the Stone Age, but Isaac is right. Two lycanthropes arguing over their coffee really beats anything on this time of day.”

“Or ever,” Isaac added quietly, and you both laughed softly.

“That’s it! I’m canceling the TV!” Derek declared blandly, obviously fed up with this entire day already.

“No! Anything but that!” You yelled. “Just, here,” you handed him the remote. “If you can find something more interesting, Peter, Isaac and I will all sit and watch it.”

“Why are you dragging me into this?” Peter asked. “I’m good with the coffee thing.”

The first channel Derek flipped to was a documentary on wolves. You sat on the end of the couch closest to the door, Peter next to you, grimacing from time to time at some inaccurate comment in the narration, and Isaac on the other end, slowly eating his waffles, chewing each bite nervously, glancing between Peter and Derek who was on his other side, sitting on the arm of the couch. After five minutes Derek abruptly turned it off.

“I’m making coffee. If anyone touches it, I will kill them.”

“Well, my odds seem to be okay in that department so I-” Peter’s sentence died off as he looked up and caught Derek’s glare, slowing his pace to a stop midway between the couch and the kitchen. Looking between his vacated spot on the couch and the potential fresh cup of coffee several times, he finally huffed and came back to his spot between you and Isaac with a plop. Leaning his head back against the cushion and crossing his arms across his chest, he sighed, propping his feet up on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles, and closed his eyes. “Wake me when Derek is angry again.”

“Uh, Peter-” Isaac started, stopping abruptly and making Peter open one eye to glare at him. He opened both of them wide when he saw Derek standing in front of him fuming with an empty bag of coffee beans.

“Well, that didn’t take long.” Derek remained motionless. “To be fair,” he pointed at the bag, “technically I didn’t touch that, so, that’s all on you, Derek.”


	27. Believe me. I know.

_A/N: This was so fun to write! It took a much different turn than I expected. Be prepared for feels and laughter._

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**_Anon(s) said: “Idk if you’d want to write this as a roommates thing or not (it’s cool if you don’t lol) but what if there was one of those parent/guardian-teacher conferences at the school, and they’d tried to talk their way out of it like they’d done a few times before, but the school insist on an adult attending bc they start to get suspicious, so Derek and Peter after some convincing, would have to begrudgingly smarten up and pretend to be concerned about Isaac &Y/n’s grades and attitudes to school etc. xP(Second Message)And like Derek would just be totally done with it before it had even started, but Peter would properly get into it and deliberately try to make it as awkward as possible for everyone involved  idk why I find this so funny sorry haha(Third Message) Haha and if it was one of those conferences (the most awful kind) where the student has to sit there awkwardly while they’re being discussed, Peter would deliberately try and embarrass them in the most horrible ways, and what if the teacher who was talking to Derek was one of those overly inquisitive people, and kept asking them questions about why he hadn’t been able to come sooner and random nosey stuff and they’d both just be bluffing but whoever was with Derek would end up blurting out some(Fourth Message) kind of bizarre answers and Derek would just be glaring at them like ‘really? what the actual hell I didn’t sign up for this shit I swear when we get out of this you’re done for’ but he’d just have to go along with it sorry for the amount of messages I’ve sent, I’ve been thinking about this too much haha”_ **

**_“Haha omg I just thought of a little idea for a roommates thing where Peter or Derek (probs Derek haha) gets tired of y/n and Isaac’s constant bickering so they buy one of those little spray bottle things for when they just can’t be bothered but the others don’t know that they’ve bought it so Isaac and y/n are just arguing as usual and then they suddenly find themselves being sprayed in the face with water and they’re just like ‘wtf?!’ but when they try to protest it they just get sprayed more”_ **

**_“OMFG and then a while later Peter and Derek get into some heated argument about something and y/n just spontaneously grabs the spray bottle and does the same thing to them but then one look at Derek’s dripping, even angrier than before face, has her like ‘oh shit shit shit’ and she’s like dashing out of the room trying to find somewhere to hide while ramblingly trying to reason with the pissed off lycanthropes and isaacs just loving the whole situation cause it’s isaac”_ **

Xxx

 _Squeak_!

You stood there, mouth wide open in what was supposed to be protest to what Isaac had just said, but now was simply a result of pure shock.

“Did you just….” You opened your eyes wide, causing Isaac to snicker. “Was I just sprayed in the face with a squirt bottle?”

“Usually they do it to puppies as a training mechanism, but I guess it works with adolescent werewolves, too.” Derek smiled proudly, admiring the bottle in his hands.

“Works for what?” You asked, puffing a few stray droplets off your lips.

“Getting you guys to shut up.”

“Yeah, geeze, Y/N. Isn’t it obvi-” Isaac was cut short with a squeak of the handle accompanied with the mist from the bottle.

“No arguing.” Derek’s voice was dry, but he sounded just the tiniest bit amused.

“But-” you were cut off by another wave of mist, and that squeak of the handle you knew you would now hear in your nightmares.

“I-” Isaac was stopped as well.

“We-” _Squeak_!

“Stop-” _Squeak_!

“Derek!” You both cried in unison, only to receive a supernaturally fast rapid fire of _Squeak_! _Squeak_! _Squeak_! and Derek’s laughter after the fourth or fifth time.

Both of you stared at Derek in shock, he was simply beaming. After a few moments, Peter walked up behind him, opening his mouth to say something undoubtedly snarky, but he was cut short, not even getting a sound out before Derek sprayed him in the face over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back at him. “No,” he said with a smile.

“God, you really are a Sourwolf.” Your comment was acknowledged with multiple _Squeak_!s, but you didn’t care.

This was war.

“I need help with my Spanish homework. Think you can help me out, Miguel?” You ran from the room, shrieking and laughing as Derek followed close behind, the squirt bottle making that infernal _Squeak_! so fast it sounded like one continuous noise.

“This can’t end well,” Isaac mused, following the two of you with his eyes until you were out of sight down the hall.

There was a moment filled with nothing but your laughter, a door slamming, Derek pounding on it and demanding you let him in, and a pointless back and forth through the door of you saying “No!” and him saying “Yes!” before Peter finally spoke.

“What the hell just happened?”

Xxx

It had been a week. One full week of that stupid spray bottle. You had plotted revenge all the way through a plan D just to be safe.

But all the plans came to a grinding halt when you remembered the required meeting this evening at your school.

“Um, Derek?” You poked your head around the door to his room, seeing him sitting on his bed reading a book. When he lifted his eyes to you in question, you slowly entered the room. “We, uh. Isaac and I…. There are these meetings, you see….”

Somewhere in the loft Isaac said a loud, “Oh, shit!” before he was charging into the room and standing beside you wide eyed. “We have parent teacher conferences tonight, and Y/N and I have to have someone come. They are getting suspicious, and we have missed a lot of classes because of monsters and stuff, but…. Derek, you and Peter gotta come, or else we could get suspended.”

Xxx

Derek and Peter had been arguing for half an hour over what to do about the situation. Peter said to simply kill the teachers being too inquisitive, and that earned him about a half a bottle’s worth of sprays.

“We are doing this, and we are going to do it like normal people, Peter.”

“Fine,” Peter huffed, sending water droplets everywhere. “But when you get asked a question you can’t answer _because you’re not normal_ ,” he leaned in for emphasis. “It’s on your head, not mine.”

You and Isaac had been watching the conversation nervously, checking the time worriedly, and finally, you shared a look and turned to one another.

“What’re you two doing?” Peter asked, eyeing you skeptically.

“Playing paper rock scissors to see who gets who,” you said haltingly, feeling your face turn into a grimace.

“Well that’s just stupid. Of course you’re with me, Y/N.” Peter smiled reassuringly.

“What do you mean? I get Y/N!” Derek argued.

“Um, I’m right here,” Isaac said, raising his hand timidly.

“I look more like Y/N!” Peter argued.

“We look alike, Peter. We are related. I have just as much in common with her as you do.”

“Ah, but I can play the doting uncle, what with my years only making me wiser. What can you do?”

“Make your life hell.”

“Guys!” You yelled, making them snap their heads over to you. “I have a solution.” They looked at you expectantly. “Paper rock scissors.”

Xxx

You had never been more disappointed in rock. It was the reason you were walking into this stupid meeting with Derek. Then again, Peter was going all out, and _getting into character_ as the doting uncle for Isaac over in the room across the hall.

You sat beside Derek and listened in carefully across the hall, and had to stop before you burst out laughing. Maybe rock wasn’t so disappointing after all. A glance at Derek proved he had just done the same, and you both shared a look, the fake smiles for the teacher growing a little more sincere for just a moment.

As the teacher flipped through some papers, you whispered in a voice only Derek would hear, “Just be normal!”

You saw Derek’s shoulder stiffen just before the teacher started talking. “Y/N is an excellent student, aside from the few little fights we’ve had to disperse….”

Derek nodded, before pointing behind the teacher. “Is that a cockroach on the blackboard?”

The teacher turned to find the empty blackboard.

 _Squeak_!

Turning back around to face you and Derek, the teacher said, “I don’t see anything, but did you hear-”

Derek interrupted with a show stopping smile. “My mistake. Must have been a shadow.”

The teacher took in your appearance, face and hair now slightly damp, with a raised eyebrow.

“Or you’re going crazy,” you mumbled with a smirk.

Derek stared straight ahead at the teacher, his smile growing tight. “Okay, I know _that_ wasn’t a shadow. Is that a spider? God, it’s huge!” He pointed behind the teacher again, making them look over their shoulder once again.

 _Squeak_! _Squeak_! _Squeak_!

“I’m sorry, but did you two hear a-” the teacher stopped at the sight of Derek still smiling, and your face now practically soaked, hair plastered down to your forehead.

“I didn’t see anything.” Now you were just poking the beast. Derek glared at you and you just smiled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me for a moment,” puffing air out of your cheeks, causing a light mist to spray off of your lips, “I seem to be sweating like crazy. I’m just going to step outside for some fresh air, and I’ll be right back.”

If Derek could growl right now, he probably would. Rising from your seat, you walked quickly to the door, and stepped into the hall. Isaac and Peter were just stepping out of the opposite classroom, and once they took in your soaked state, they both burst out laughing.

“I hate that damn bottle. Oh, he is so going to pay for this,” you grumbled, slumping against the wall right outside the classroom door.

Isaac and Peter spoke in unison. “Agreed.”

“Isn’t he done yet?” Peter asked with a hint of nervousness.

“We haven’t even really started yet. He keeps pointing at shadows to make the teacher turn around so he can use that damn spray bottle.”

Tuning back into the conversation in the classroom, you heard Derek speaking in a calm and even tone, but you knew him well enough to hear the hint of anger to his voice. “Yes, it’s been a rough year, and she has told me all about the altercations. We have taken the necessary steps, and she is doing much better.”

“I understand,” the teacher said, somewhat condescendingly, “but if these problems persist, you may want to consider anger management classes or something of the like.”

Knuckles cracking and a low growl made you look up to see Peter and Isaac looking at you and then to the classroom door, and you realized they had been listening in, too. You looked back down to the floor and a tear fell down your cheek. You hadn’t even realized they had started to pool.

Derek took several deep breaths, and you knew that meant he was going into Alpha mode. He had to fight from shifting, but his voice was cold as ice as he finally spoke. “Anger management? You think she’s angry? Her family died last year.” You felt Peter and Isaac shifting closer to you, not touching you, but adding their proximity as a sort of symbolic shield.

“Yeah, she might be angry. But she’s also sad. She’s still grieving. There are nights where she stays on the couch all night sobbing. There are nights where she wakes screaming from nightmares that she is back in that house, reliving it all again. And when she wakes up, it’s not relief that it was just a bad dream. It’s the realization that there is a gaping hole where that dream used to be. The realization that things can’t go back to the way they were, and that is hard to face. Believe me. I know.”

You swiped at your face, still too wet for comfort, and you couldn’t tell if it was residual from the spray bottle, or tears, but the way Peter and Isaac looked at you when you chanced a glance up told you it was more tears than anything. Peter placed a hand on your shoulder, Isaac following soon after, and you all shared a look. You all had loss in your life, so much, so profound that the thought of it was almost too heavy. But the hand on each shoulder and the voice at your back told you none of this had to be carried on your own. And you never would.

“She’s lashing out when kids say things they shouldn’t. When they are downright disrespectful of the dead. She’s fighting for them, because she’s the only one left to defend them.”

A chair scraped against the floor and Derek’s quick footsteps approached the hallway. Once he stepped outside and closed the door, he looked right at you. “But you know you’re not the only one fighting, right? Take it from me. You may be the only one left, but you’re not the only one fighting.”

You smiled a tight, small smile, and reached out for the spray bottle held loosely in his hand. Taking it slowly, you sprayed him once in the face.

 _Squeak_!

“That’s for making me cry.” You handed him the bottle back and wrapped him in the tightest hug you could muster. “And that’s for-”

“I know,” he cut you off, returning the hug.

How paper beat rock, you’ll never know. You’re just glad it did.

Xxx

“No! I won’t!” Derek yelled, striding across the living room as Peter followed after him.

“Why not?!”

“Because. It’s stupid. I will not do that for you.”

“But Derek-”

 _Squeak_!

“Oh, hell no! Give me that thing!” Peter wrestled the bottle out of Derek’s grip and sprayed him in the face.

 _Squeak_!

“I think I might be part banshee, because I sense death,” Isaac mumbled from his place beside you at the kitchen table. You snorted out a laugh.

Peter and Derek were suddenly flailing, shouting obscenities and nonsensical things at one another, trying to get the bottle.

“Boys, boys! I will settle this!” You marched into the living room, and they paused their swatting match. Holding out your hand, you spoke kindly. “Bottle, please.” They began to protest. “If you can’t share, I will just put it away, now give it.”

The bottle was not in your hands for five seconds before you sprayed Derek in the face.

 _Squeak_!

“Did you just….” _Squeak_!

“Yup, I am definitely a banshee,” Isaac mumbled from behind you.

Handing the bottle to Derek slowly and with a nervous smile, you waited a second before you bolted out the loft door, Derek hot on your heels.


	28. Emotional Hell

**I combined a bunch of prompts into this. You can find them[here](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/155342561841/emotional-hell-prompts). I didn’t list them in any particular order. I altered some to make them fit, and I hope I did them justice.**

**Lines that are bolded are sentences that were directly requested.**

**Words:** 4,271

 **Warnings:** This one gets a little heavy. So a feels warning, angst, swearing. Lots of fluff and laughter, and ends on a very high, uplifting, happy note.

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

Xxx

“What the hell?!” You couldn’t believe your ears. “Are you telling me you’re on his side?”

“For once, yes I am on Fluffy’s side!” Peter’s eyes were wide in shock as if he couldn’t believe it himself.

“It’s just stupid, Y/N,” Derek said calmly. “This thing is beyond anything we can tackle even with Scott and the gang’s help. We need to plan this. Rushing in is just going to get us killed.”

You looked from face to face, landing on Isaac, who wore an expression you couldn’t quite read, making you narrow your eyes slightly, but when he thrummed his fingers against his thigh twice, you relented. It was your secret signal between one another that meant no questions, we’ll talk later. His eyes drifted to the loft’s doorway ever so slightly, and you took the hint.

Sighing dramatically, you went to the door, sliding it open roughly, ignoring Derek and Peter’s protests to your back, faintly hearing Isaac placating them behind you as you flew down the flights of stairs. “I’ll go after her. You guys stay here and get ahold of Scott or something. Make a plan.”

You kept going until a good few miles were between you and the loft before slowing and letting your mind start it’s swirl of questions you had pushed away until now.

A twig snapped behind you, and you whirled around with a punch already flying in defense, only to be stopped by Isaac inches from his face. He smirked. “You’re getting faster.”

“Yeah. I might actually get you one of these days,” you said sarcastically, pulling your hand out of his grip roughly, shaking it gently and turning your face away in an attempt to not let him see the grimace you wore along with a mouthed ‘ow’.

Rubbing your wrist absently, you turned back to see him still smirking. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. I’m stronger. Everyone knows it. I’m not even sure you could damage a marshmallow.” You smiled as Isaac let out a snort of a laugh at this. “I mean, you punch your pillows to hell every night, so maybe the marshmallow should be a little nervous.”

“They are lumpy!” He objected before shaking his head. “This is so not important right now. They are right, you know that.” It was a statement, but the slight question hidden in his tone made you nod slightly in acknowledgement. “This is such a stupid idea.” You nodded again. “So why do it?” You shrugged. “I thought so.” With a small smile he turned away and ran in the direction you had been, further away from the loft. “You talk me into the stupidest shit. **If you die, I’m gonna kill you.** ”

By now you had caught up to his pace, and jogged along beside him. Looking to your side, you caught him looking at you with that same grin. Shaking your head with a small laugh, you ran ahead. “Hurry up, Fluffy!”

Xxx

“It’s fine,” you said offhandedly as you skirted the tripwire you had stumbled upon. “It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine….”

“You’re an idiot,” Isaac said, still jogging, now ahead of you.

“Why?” You cried, catching up to him, only to skid to a stop when he abruptly stopped a few steps later.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you think you were a genius to call Theo and openly address the Dread Doctors and everything?” Isaac spread his arms wide. “‘Oh, hey, Theo. We’re out in the woods looking for you. And your lair. Mind telling me where it is? I’m getting kinda tired running in circles….’”

“Okay!” You cut him off. “So it wasn’t my brightest idea, but it just might work!”

“Then what?”

You stared at him for a moment. “I don’t know,” you admitted quietly.

“Oh, well that’s just brilliant,” Isaac mumbled, bringing a hand up to his mouth as if to hold back more commentary, and walked around in small circles, pacing.

“Actually, it was genius,” Theo’s voice broke the tension, startling both of you.

Spinning on your heels, you came face to face with Theo, your noses almost touching, and suddenly your gut felt like fire. Your jaw fell open in a silent scream, the sound of a thump cutting Isaac’s growl short, followed by the sound of a body falling on the dead leaves underfoot. Straining against the pain, you looked down to see claws jammed into your stomach, and you focused to make sure you still heard Isaac’s heartbeat, and you let out a loud breath when it’s steady beat pounded in your ears.

Looking back up, you met Theo’s eyes with your own, and let your eyes flare, his doing the same. “It’s not going to work, Theo,” you gasped, a small smile working its way onto your lips.

“Oh, it’s working just fine,” Theo growled, shoving the claws in further, making you gasp in pain.

The sounds of other heartbeats came to your attention, and you found yourself chuckling. “You are going to fail. Maybe not with me,” you got closer to his face, and wrapped your hands as firmly as you could around his wrist in your gut, jostling them and making you hiss in pain. “But you will fail. Someday. I just hope I get to be there and see you fall so miserably from the pedestal you think you’re on.” The other heartbeats were getting steadily closer.

“The Doctors say you are en route to being a True Alpha. If you are, this either stops you, or helps me get one step closer. Maybe even both.”

“I’m so glad the Steampunk Boy Band likes me,” you retorted, counting the beats of all three hearts you recognized, and hearing your own start to slow, falling out of rhythm with them. “Tell them I’m a big fan, too.” Theo growled, and now you could count the steps before the others got here. “Hope to have a face to face someday.”

Squaring your shoulders, you heard your heartbeat speed up and pound in you ears, the only thing you heard as you let out a roar, feeling your eyes flare at the look of terror on his face as you pulled his claws out of you.

The next thing you knew you were flying through the air, Derek and Peter growling with eyes blazing and taking Theo to the ground. You smirked as your eyes felt heavy. “At least I got to see him fall,” you mumbled, the world going dark. “Called it.” And then you fell asleep.

Xxx

“ **Have you lost your damn _mind_!?** ”

You sat up in bed abruptly at Isaac’s declaration from the loft’s living room. Groaning, you pulled a hand down your face, letting it just sit there for a moment, your face cradled in your palm, before you threw off the covers and stormed into the other room. “Why the hell have I been awoken so early on a Saturday?!”

“Blame him!” Isaac pointed at Peter.

Peter looked at you with wide eyes and arms held up in surrender. “Technically it’s not my fault.”

“ **Please don’t do this.** ” You said, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Don’t do what?”

“Tell me why I need to blame you, because it’s too early to-”

“I broke Derek’s cereal bowl.”

“ **YOU DID WHAT?!** ” Pulling your hand away from your face, your features matching Isaac and Peter’s in wide eyed horror.

“ **No one needs to know.** ” Peter said quietly, directing the confession to the floor.

You waited for a second. “Except for Derek! When he wants cereal! This morning!”

“Why is everyone shouting?” Derek asked gruffly, walking in from his bedroom, scratching the back of his neck sleepily.

The three of you shared a look of panic, and suddenly the other two were pointing at you. “What? Me? What did I-” You gripped your stomach as a searing pain shot through you. You stood up straight again, gripping your abdomen tight in one hand and talking through your teeth. “I am having gas pains or something, evidently, and these two aren’t helping. Typical morning in a Hale house. You know.”

Shrugging to your cousin, you walked past your brother and uncle to the couch, and laid down. “I’m taking a nap right here to ensure you idiots don’t start shit again. Now - be gone!” You settled into one of the throw pillows before sitting upright again. “Oh, and Derek?” Your cousin looked at you with eyebrows raised. “Peter broke your cereal bowl.”

You closed your eyes to the sound of Derek growling at your uncle, and your brother trying to talk the two down, just like every Saturday since you could remember.

Xxx

You were asleep, the pain in your stomach back and even stronger than before. For some reason you couldn’t open your eyes. Hushed voices slowly came into focus, and the steady beating of a heart monitor beeped in the background.

One voice shooed out all the others, none of them familiar. After the sound of a door closing, you heard soft footsteps approach the bed, and a familiar scent came with them to your side. The voice of Melissa came softly into focus. She seemed to be talking aimlessly to you, almost like you weren’t there. She softly hummed some tune as she pressed buttons on various machines around you somewhere in the darkness.

Her hand in yours startled you, and you felt your finger twitch. “Sorry,” she said with a gentle laugh. “Cold hands. Nurse’s trademark.” Squeezing your hand softly, she now spoke directly to you, and you focused on her voice and her hand in yours, pushing away the drone and beeps of machines, and focusing on her heart beating a steady rhythm behind what she was saying.

“They really love you, you know,” she said, her thumb lightly tracing the back of your hand along your knuckles in a way only moms seem to know how to do. The thought of your mother made tears prick your eyes, and you felt them fall down the side of your face and into your hair, but Melissa didn’t seem to notice them, or if she did, she didn’t acknowledge them.

“So, um,” her voice sounded affected by emotion, and she cleared her throat. “Theo is gone…. That’s a long story,” she chuckled lightly, and you wanted to smile. “I don’t know how you held on, but you did. Deaton doesn’t understand it either. But hopefully you’ll be awake soon and can tell us what he said to you. One of his chimeras knocked Isaac out before it all, so he didn’t hear anything. He, uh,” she cleared her throat again, giving your hand an extra squeeze, and must have noticed your tears that had fallen because she lightly brushed the sides of your face with her other hand. It felt natural, like a practiced motion, and you were thankful to have her as a sort of stand in mother in your life.

“Isaac doesn’t remember anything. Well, he remembers some things, but Peter and Derek wanted me to relay a message to you. It’s the only thing Isaac has said when they ask him about you.” Her other hand came to join the other still holding yours tightly. “He said,” she laughed sadly. “‘ **You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.** ’”

Patting your hand still held tightly in her other hand, she went to pull away, and you mustered all you had, clutching her hand in yours, weak as it was, it was finally a step toward the control you seemed to lack right now. It was some kind of emotional hell.

A breath caught in her throat, and you heard her heart rate speed up, almost matching yours on the machine beeping in the foreground once again. The hum of machines came swirling back along with all of your memories of the encounter with Theo, and you clutched her hand tighter.

“Deaton,” she said softly, and after moment of silence she said it louder. “Deaton!”

Xxx

Some special smelling salts from Deaton helped you make that last leap to consciousness. Blinking your eyes open, you winced at the bright light until your eyes adjusted, and Melissa and Deaton’s faces slowly came into focus.

“Welcome back,” he smiled at you, a warm and calming hand coming to rest on your shoulder. “You have some visitors.” He handed you a tablet that showed the security camera footage of the waiting room. Your three idiot roommates were there, along with Scott and the rest of the pack, all sitting in silence, staring at the floor. Isaac’s foot tapped incessantly.

Melissa appeared from a hallway, and you heard her from somewhere outside your room, “Does Y/N have any family here?” She was smiling despite her effort to maintain the ignorant to the supernatural nurse facade.

You choked on a laugh when Peter, Isaac and Derek stood up immediately. A quick squeeze on your shoulder from Deaton caused you to tear your eyes away from the screen and up to the vet, rasping out a ‘thank you’, he nodded once, taking the tablet back and said, “We’ll talk later. I’m glad you’re back. You were sorely missed.”

After he left, Peter, Isaac, and Derek were quickly fileing into the room.

“ **I almost lost you.** ” Peter’s declaration caught you off guard. His voice was broken and full of emotion. He stood just beside the bed but didn’t reach out to touch you, he simply stared at you, as if he were afraid to blink and you’d be gone.

“ **I thought you were dead.** ” Derek was next.

“We both know that doesn’t work here in this town,” you rasped, voice still hoarse. This made you all laugh softly. Looking to Isaac, he hung back slightly, like he was afraid you weren’t real. “Hey, Roomie.” His eyes flared at the nickname, just like when he was in the middle of a night terror you had to help him through. “I hear you need me for something?” He smiled gently. “Please, tell me. It’s not often you admit you need help, much less mine.” When he wouldn’t answer you looked to Derek and Peter. “Did you try the claw thing?”

Peter nodded sadly, and when you looked back to Derek, he shook his head sadly, making fists at his side like he did when he was struggling with something that failed.

“Well, in other news, I had a dream while I was out that Isaac and I were brother and sister, and - get this - Hale’s.”

“ **You’re the only one I trust to do this.** ” Isaac’s abrupt statement caught you off guard. “Deaton said there is a way for me to remember everything. Remember I told you about that ice bath they used to find the bank location?” You nodded. “We had to do it to find the Nematon, too. He thinks there is a variation of that one that might work.”

“You need a tether,” you said softly. He nodded. “ **Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.** ” He nodded again. “Okay. I don’t think you trusting me makes me your default tether.”

“Oh, I don’t trust you.” You narrowed your eyebrows at him. “I just trust you for this. Because you lied.”

“What-”

“ **You lied to me.** ” He didn’t let you finish your question. “I don’t remember a lot, but…. I remember this. You told me you weren’t sure what or who your anchor was yet.”

You looked to Derek and Peter quickly, and they both shook their heads. Looking back to Isaac, you asked softly, “How-”

“I wasn’t passed out the whole time. I came to a few times for just a few seconds, but I saw you focusing like you do when you are using your anchor. And I saw the struggle. I connected the dots. The only way you could have pushed Theo away like that was with help from your anchor.”

“Isaac, I was going to tell you-”

“It’s okay,” he said coldly. “Being your own anchor is completely okay. I just wish you would have told me so we could have avoided all those rough nights-”

“Isaac, you’re my anchor.”

“Very funny,” Isaac said sarcastically.

“No! It’s true!”

“Then why wouldn’t you just tell me?” He was yelling now, and your eyes flared.

“Because, you idiot! With everything we all have lost, the last thing I want to do is admit that the last thing keeping me sane at my worst moments is the thing that also drives me crazy! The thing that I am afraid will walk away when I tell him. Because I already lost you once. Why in the hell would I risk that again?”

The heart monitor was beeping in a frenzy, your heart rate at a dangerous high for the human standards it was programmed for. Closing your eyes, you took deep breaths, trying to calm your rapid pulse, only to have them fly open when you felt a hand in yours. Looking down you saw Isaac’s hand in yours. Your pulse began to slow. Peter took your other hand from where he stood to your other side, and your pulse lowered still. Derek let his eyes flare for a few seconds before he reached out from his spot behind Peter to put a hand on your knee, your pulse finally back to normal.

“I’m not your anchor,” Isaac said softly.

“See, this is what I was afraid of-”

“Let me finish, jerk,” he continued with a small smile. “No one person is your anchor.” You narrowed your eyebrows again in confusion. “Your anchor is yourself and your pack.”

“You can’t have two anchors-”

“You don’t. You are who you are because of the pack, and that thought - of family, support, and help - is what anchors you.”

You stared at the thin blanket covering your body on the hospital bed in silence until Peter broke the silence. “It’s because she loooooves us.”

Despite the glare you sent his way, he wore a shit eating grin and you couldn’t help but laugh. “I was making fun of you. Don’t use my words against me. Especially the insults meant especially for you.”

“Your anchor is the bond,” Derek said, giving your knee a soft squeeze. “It’s just a little bit stronger with Isaac, that’s why we thought it was him. And that is why your brain made you dream about us being a real family - your anchor was helping you heal.”

“Great. So that means I am stuck with all of you forever. Joy.” Your tone was dry and you laughed at the eye rolls you received all around.

“It is very rare,” Deaton’s voice came from the doorway. All eyes went to him, and he smirked when he realized he had snuck up on four werewolves. His arms were crossed as he leaned on his shoulder on the doorframe. “Which makes what happened when you woke up make much more sense.”

A moment of silence hung in the room. “What happened?” You tried to keep your voice from shaking.

“Isaac,” the vet looked to him. “What did you say Theo said to Y/N?”

Isaac’s eyes went wide, and his voice was soft. “He said the Dread Doctors had told him Y/N was ‘en route to be a True Alpha’.”

Deaton smiled that all knowing, small smile he always did. “ And what did you say you saw before you passed out the last time?”

“Y/N roaring and pulling Theo’s claws out, and Theo looking surprised and scared.”

“But more specifically, you said something about Y/N….” the vet prodded.

“No….” Isaac’s voice sounded disbelieving. “I thought I was hallucinating, or the light was doing weird things….” he turned to you. “Your eyes were red.”

You stared at him a moment. “Red? Like Derek…. And Scott….”

Deaton’s smile had grown broader. “And they were red when you were waking up. Only for a second, but…. I think the Dread Doctors may be on to something, how, I have no idea, but I think they were right.”

Silence hung in the room as the information processed.

“So….” You began. “I may be an Alpha someday? A True Alpha?”

“It seems to be that way,” Deaton said with a final smile before he pushed off the doorframe and left the room.

The room was silent once again as the door clicked shut behind him and you all processed the information.

“Why….” Peter began, his hand squeezing yours harder and harder as he continued to speak. “Why is everyone an Alpha besides me?!” He ended with a yell.

You grinned widely, but quickly grimaced, trying to pull your hand away. “Peter…. Peter. Peter my hand!”

He released it reluctantly, more you pulling it away than anything. “Geeze! I need that hand! I have to be a tether later.” You looked to Isaac. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there to help you.”

“ **Look. I have to say something.** ” All eyes went to Derek. “ **I know that we always fight and we annoy the hell out of each other, but that’s what families do. And while I do admit that sometimes I wonder how the hell I got dragged into all of this, I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love you all, even if I don’t show it. I know that sometimes I’m hard on you, but I do it because I’m afraid to lose you. So now you know… But I just wanted to tell you guys that.** ”

“Aw, he looooooves us,” you imitated Peter, earning some small laughs.

“When you’re better, you have to do double time on the mats,” Derek said through a smile, making you groan but it quickly melted into more laughter.

” **Are you seriously threatening my best friend?** “ Isaac puffed up his chest and faced Derek.

“Are you seriously challenging your Alpha?” Derek raised his eyebrows at Isaac, who waited a beat before he turned to you and mumbled, “Sorry. I tried to defend your honor.”

“It’s okay,” you smiled. “Someday, if I’m ever an Alpha, I’ll just kick his ass on the mats for payback.”

You glanced at Derek, snickering as you saw his raised eyebrows and he chuckled out, “Oh really?”

Peter started mumbling about Alpha things again, and you just rolled your eyes before reaching out and punching him lightly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. “You’re getting faster,” he wheezed, clutching his stomach with a proud grin that turned into a grimace.

You looked back to Isaac with a smirk, his face mirroring yours, and you sent him a wink. “Peter? Don’t you have anything nice you want or need to say, since we are apparently baring our souls right now?”

He seemed deep in thought for a moment, looking up to the ceiling for a good minute before he looked at you and spoke with mock intensity. ” **I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you.** “

“Well, considering how that went down, that doesn’t count,” you chuckled.

He groaned, looking at the floor before he looked up and said with the same mock intensity, “ **I was in love with you yesterday, I’m in love with you today and I’m going to be in love with you tomorrow.** ”

“Better,” you played along. “But once more, and a little more sincerely, please. I almost died, after all.”

He huffed in annoyance. When he spoke again, he spoke quickly, the words almost running together. “ **I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I will love you tomorrow. Always and forever, Isaac.** ” He looked up to meet Isaac’s eyes and batted his eyelashes a few times.

“Bite me,” was all Isaac said after a moment, making you all chuckle yet again.

Looking around at your three best friends, you settled back into the pillow and sighed happily. “True Alpha….” you mused quietly, expecting the glare Peter shot your way immediately, and reaching your hand up to cover his mouth before his ranting could begin, not even looking over to him. “My turn.” You looked from face to face as you spoke, hearing the heartbeats matching your own on the monitor. “ **I will love you forever and always. No matter what we go through, I’ll be there through every step of the way. Is it going to get crazy? Hell yeah! But I’m willing to risk everything to be with you. You’ll never be alone cause you’ll have me by your side, I promise you that. So are you willing to have some adventures with me? If you are, take my hand and let’s do it together.** “

Silence once again filled the room.

You cleared your throat. “Is it just me, or did we all have a cliche sappy moment?”

“Yeah,” Isaac said, walking away to look out the window of the hospital room.

“Let’s not do this again soon,” Derek said, rolling his shoulders like he was preparing to fight something.

“I need to kill something….” Peter muttered under his breath, making the three of you look at him. “What?”

“Seriously?” You said, overlapping Isaac’s, “That didn’t take long,” and the _Squeak_! _Squeak_! of Derek’s spray bottle as Peter gasped and said, “I said ‘something’ not ‘someone’!”

“That doesn’t make it better!”

“You seriously have to make that distinction?”

 _Squeak_!


	29. Whatever You Say

_A/N: I found a way to work this into Roommates. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!! Enjoy._

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**[@jazzijanal](https://tmblr.co/mZXNiLu13fATYmAgGQ38iMA) said: “Maybe a Derek imagine based on the song Closer by the Chains Chainsmokers ft. Halsey? If not that fine but It could be awesome.”**

Xxx

Derek stared down at the brown liquid in his cup, swirling it gently, letting the melting ice cubes play a random beat against the inside of the glass.

“That’s the last one, bud,” the bartender said to him, nodding to the drink in his hands.

Derek plastered on a smile. “Oh, come on, man, I’m not even buzzed yet.”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow at him, the bartender scoffed. “That’s your fifth one, you should be beyond just ‘buzzed’ right now.”

Suppressing a growl of irritation Derek slumped back in his chair, nodding in defeat, ignoring the curious looks the bartender shot over his shoulder as he moved down the bar to the other patrons. Lost in the clinking of his ice, he almost missed her voice. It had been years since the sound had graced his ears, but it’s one of those things you never forget.

Stilling the movement of his cup, he stared straight down into the liquid as he tuned into the conversation a few feet down from him, her voice affecting him the way he wished alcohol could.

She was talking to Isaac, Peter, Stiles, and a few other members of the pack, catching up on things that had happened in her absence. Like a good stiff drink, her voice smoothed over the prickles the voices of the others caused on his skin, numbing him to their effects and making him feel lightheaded. He didn’t dare breathe through his nose, because he knew one whiff of her scent would make him lose control.

It had been easier when she was around all the time, he had been able to check and make sure she was safe in the middle of the night, a simple listen would prove a steady heartbeat and soft little snores as she slept.

Sometimes he would just sit outside her room, leaning on the wall beside her closed door, listening and breathing. He didn’t want to wake her but the nightmares wouldn’t leave him alone some nights. So he made due with knowing she was safe, and he would make sure she stayed that way.

When she went off to college, her scent around the loft had disappeared slowly, and it was more painful than he wanted to admit. It reminded him of the fire, the few things he had left of his family’s fading with age, the smell of what he’d lost going along with it.

Chancing a glance to his side, he instantly wished he hadn’t. Her back was to him as she perched on one of the tall stools, one leg extended down to the foot rail of the chair, the other tucked under her like always, making her just a little bit higher. He smiled. She always hated being made fun of for her height. She was completely average height, but being surrounded by ‘giants’ as she dubbed them just made her seem so much smaller, and she used it to her advantage in many a sparring match.

He saw a tattoo peeking out of the top of her shirt, and he couldn’t quite tell what the full design was.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, filling his lungs with the smell he had denied himself this whole time, he pushed off the bar and walked out the door, resisting the temptation to look over his shoulder to see if she looked up.

Xxx

He paced beside her car, debating if he should stay or not. He’d left the bar an hour ago, but couldn’t bring himself to move past the car that had her scent all over it.

“You lost, stranger?”

Her voice at his back made him jump, and he whirled around to face her, eyes wide in surprise. She looked shy, her cheeks instantly blooming a bright red as she glanced down to her shoes for a brief moment before looking back up. “Wow. Is Derek Hale actually speechless? Color me surprised.”

“You look good,” he finally managed, his voice soft, and he cleared his throat.

She smiled. “Thanks. You, too.”

Silence settled around them, both of them going to break it at the same time.

“Why are you-”

“Scott called me and said-”

They both laughed softly, Derek gesturing for her to speak.

“Scott called me and said you guys might need some help, and my only class this semester ended up being online, so I figured it was time to come back.”

He nodded. “Need somewhere to stay?”

She smiled a bit wider. “I was hoping that maybe my old room was still available.”

“Of course!” He said as if it was absurd to think otherwise. “And it’s just me there tonight, Peter and Isaac are on tracking duty.”

“I see,” she said thoughtfully.

He was doing everything he could to resist the urge to just run up to her, hold her close and take a deep breath.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, holding his gaze. “Oh, hell,” she mumbled, rushing to him, taking his face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his. Her momentum pushed him back against the door to the backseat, his arms instinctually going around her waist and holding her close, returning the kiss, and making her smile against his lips.

She let out a surprised squeal when he flipped their positions, opening the car door at the same time, and lifting her into the back seat, never once breaking the kiss.

Her hands snaked from his cheeks to around his neck, pulling him closer, her legs going around his waist to do the same, making them both groan appreciatively. Losing himself in her scent and the taste of her lips, he began to get drunk off the kiss, everything he needed was right here.

Lost in the moment, ignorant to the world, they weren’t sure how long they stayed like this until Isaac yelled out from somewhere behind them in the parking lot, “Picking up right where you left off, I see.” Looking to the voice, they both couldn’t help but smile, seeing Peter gently shove Isaac’s shoulder before turning his gaze to them, a disgusted look on his face, but his voice playful. “God, get a room, you two!”

“We have a loft, dumb ass!” She yelled back at him, both she and Derek chuckling as the other two shuddered before hopping into a car and taking off, but not before Isaac rolled down the passenger window and yelled as they drove by, “We missed you, Y/N!”

“I wish it was mutual!” She said with a smirk, laughing when Isaac playfully stuck his tongue out at her, Peter laughing loudly.

Xxx

His back was to her, sweats hung low on his hips, and she smiled at the bite marks she had left around his tattoo already healing. “Sometimes I hate that you’re an Alpha, you know that?” He looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrow quirked. “My marks never stay.” He only laughed softly before turning back to the glass of water he was filling.

When he turned around he stilled as he stared at her bare back that was to him, the full tattoo he had glimpsed from her shirt earlier on display for him, the sheets wrapped around her starting at the waist and being clutched tightly together at her chest.

She glanced back at him when she heard his low growl, seeing where his eyes were. “Peter came up about a month after I left to do it for me. I missed you guys too much. I needed a reminder.”

Derek stared at the large triskelion on her back that matched his before looking back to her eyes. “Please tell me you’re staying, because I don’t think I can say goodbye again.” He set the glass down and rushed over to her, pulling her close and taking a deep breath as he buried his nose in her hair. “You make me feel eighteen again. You make everything okay.” His voice cracked on the last word, and he let his lips rest on her bare shoulder, speaking into her skin. “You make me forget all the bad things, all the things that haunt me, and you make the day to day stuff we deal with bearable. If I have to have your smell fade again, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Xxx

Sitting up abruptly, Derek woke from the dream with a gasp.

His eyes shooting up at an echoing gasp to find Y/N right outside his doorway, blanket wrapped around her like a cape, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

“God, Derek! You scared the crap outta me! I was on my way to get a glass of water and here you go- Why are you looking at me like that?”

Derek stared a moment longer before he shook his head, trying to shake away the dream, and how real it had felt.

“You can’t sleep either?” She said softly, leaning on his doorframe.

“Just a bad dream,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

She chuckled. Her voice got closer as she spoke. “Your heartbeat betrays you. It wasn’t a bad dream.”

“Okay, geeze. It was a weird dream.” There. Not a lie.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay, weirdo.” She sat on the edge of his bed, one leg tucked under her just like in the dream. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I think so.” He looked up to meet her eyes. “It just felt so real.”

“Ah, one of those dreams,” she said in understanding. A moment of silence passed before she went to stand up. “Well, I think I’ll get that glass of water-”

He gently grabbed her wrist, turning her attention back to him. “Actually, could you stay here with me? Just till I fall asleep. I need something to remind me I’m awake in the meantime.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, crawling under the covers beside him, and he inched back to make room for her. She turned so her back was to him, and he stared up at the ceiling awkwardly for several minutes. Finally he gave in, rolling to his side, he reached over and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him, and smiling at the little squeak of surprise she gave. “Sorry. This bed is just too damn big, and I wouldn’t want you to get cold all the way over there….”

“Sure,” she mumbled, chuckling, and snuggling further into him as she heard him take a deep sniff of her hair, his muscles instantly relaxing just a little bit more. “Whatever you say, Derek.” She understood. Trying to be subtle, she turned her face into the pillow beneath her, inhaling deeply, and relaxing at the familiar scent, before turning her head back to rest against it like before. “Whatever you say.”

Xxx


	30. Dating Derek Would Include

I mean, with dating Derek there is the whole “dating the boss” type situation that they would hear no end to.

 **Isaac:** Why isn’t Y/N practicing on the mats today?

 **Derek:** She was too sore to move after this morning-

 **Peter:** Ew! Gah! *covering ears* Warn a guy next time!

 **Derek:** *Epic sigh and epic eye roll* No, Peter.

 **Peter:** Yes, Peter!

 **Isaac:** *looking sick* Yes, Isaac, too.

 **Derek:** Idiots! She tripped on the way to the kitchen in the middle of the night sleep walking and had an epic fail, wiped out and fell on her ass. She has a bruised tailbone because of her *shouts pointedly, looking toward his room where she is laying on a heating pad* addiction to junk food!

 **Y/N:** *from the other room* You leave me and my crunchy little delicious and sweet little friends out of this! *pause* And can I have some more ice cream please?

 **Derek:** Who gave you ice cream in the first place?!

 **Isaac:** *walking by with a bowl of ice cream in hand, looking at the floor, sheepish* She just looked so pitiful when she asked, I couldn’t say no.

 **Peter:** *walking past with a can of something in hand* You forgot the whipped cream.

 **Derek:** And they were complaining about me.


	31. Light 'em Up

_A/N: This was supposed to be for the Fourth of July, but I didn’t get to it. Happy belated Fourth, guys! I hope you like it!_

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**Word Count:** 423

 **Warnings:** None that I know of.

**_You and the Roommates enjoy the Fourth of July._ **

Xxx

You all sat there, watching through the giant windows of the loft as fireworks exploded somewhere across the city. The lights were all off, the only light coming from the moon and the colorful display.

A blanket was spread on the floor, and you all sat shoulder to shoulder, Isaac on your right, Derek to your left, and Peter next to him, a bowl of popcorn being passed back and forth as handfuls were taken at a time, knowing it would be gone soon.

Looking from side to side, you smiled as you took in the little childlike grins painted on your roommate’s faces, their eyes sparkling without the glow from the fireworks, dancing with wonder at the spectacle outside.

No fighting, no threats, no looming gloom and doom, just a moment to breathe.

“I have an idea,” you broke the silence, grinning a bit wider when you felt three sets of eyes turn to you. Right as a golden firework exploded in the sky, you let your eyes glow their matching yellow color, the grin turning into a smirk.

Isaac laughed. “I agree. Who needs glow sticks?” His eyes blazed like yours as he chuckled once more softly, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it all into his mouth at once as he turned back to the display in the sky.

“I am surrounded by children,” Peter sighed, but you gave him a sideways glance and saw his eyes flicker their bright blue with a blink and stay that way as a satisfied smirk crawled up his own face, and he leaned further back on his palms stretched out behind him.

Derek was just grinning madly. “Amateurs. Just wait for Halloween,” he chuckled, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth and blinking to his red eyes with an explosion of red in the sky, the entire loft going the eerie glowing red.

A moment or two after the initial boom had sounded, the red fading from the loft and just emanating from his eyes, you spoke in a deadpan. “You planned that, didn’t you?”

Derek nudged your shoulder with his own before leaning back on his elbows as the fireworks display continued, a smirk on his face. “I guess you’ll never know.”

You all groaned, making Derek laugh before all your glowing eyes were back on the spectacle before you, the only sounds coming from the fireworks, muffled through the glass to where you all were huddled, safe and warm, and relishing in the moment the universe was giving you.


	32. Watch It

_A/N: Also slightly based off of the song “Shape Of You” by Ed Sheeran. I hope you guys like it! It turned into something much longer than I expected._

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**Word Count:** 3,291

 **Warnings:** None that I know of. Mild language?

 **Beautiful people who helped me when I came to them with this crazy idea and said to run with it:** [@aworldmadeforme](https://tmblr.co/mRdYqpY6QIwkPDXZUvENbXg) [@life-what-life-i-dont-have-one](https://tmblr.co/mzaOeamDLFb0aDVKn8O18LA)

**_Anon said: “I thought of a Roomies thing that maybe plays into the direction of their storyline you might be headed in?? Y/n is having a rough night, and she doesn’t want to be alone with her thoughts, but on this particular night, Isaac isn’t home. After/while debating with herself over it she tentatively creeps across the loft to Derek’s room and peers in, before changing her mind at the last minute. As she goes to creep back to her room again, he’s like “what the hell is it you’re doing?” And-she’s caught in the headlights of Derek’s glowing alpha eyes. Basically, she ends up staying in Derek’s bed, and they predictably are awkward and funny but it’s ultimately sweet?? Idk, if it’s a bad idea don’t worry about it or anything haha ☺️x”_ **

**&**

**_Anon said: “derek x reader based on bad liar by selena gomez pls?”_ **

Xxx

You tossed and turned, battling with the sheets just as much as you were your mind. They wrapped around you like a cocoon from the way you must have thrashed in your sleep, keeping you confined to the bed like restraints. Normally you wouldn’t have minded, waking up as a human burrito was actually quite calming, but the thoughts that came to mind every time you closed your eyes just made the safe swaddle feel like a strangling stronghold.

You chuckle at the thought. You could be quite poetic with the right amount of sleep deprivation.

You huffed, slapping a hand to your forehead. Of course tonight was the night Isaac was gone, out on some night patrol with Peter per request of Scott because of some tiny, but disturbing, series of events that had everyone in the pack on edge.

Water. A glass of the cold liquid would surely scare away the demons, right? After all, most of your thoughts consisted of flames and burning things, so water it was.

After fighting with the sheets wrapped around you for too long a time to be reasonable, you plopped to the floor with a soft thud, moaning gently before you rose to your feet, dragging them sleepily across the floor, not even putting in the effort to lift them even a little. This proved a bit harder to handle as you made your way across the concrete floors of the living room, proving to be a slick ice to your sock clad feet, and you floundered just a little before regaining your footing.

You stopped to huff at an extremely slippery spot, glaring at the floor as if it would submit to the slant of your eyebrows, when a thought occurred to you. Derek’s room was directly to your right. A few more feet and you could be in the presence of another breathing being, and away from the ice skating hell you were currently trying to navigate.

Pondering on the pros and cons of dealing with a sleepy, grumpy Derek, tossing your head slightly from side to side as you discussed it with yourself silently in your head, absently staring out the large windows in the living room, you gave a huff of defeat, deciding it wasn’t worth it, and continued to make your way to the kitchen, beginning the awkward shuffle again.

Two steps in and you suddenly fell straight backwards, the wind knocked out of you, which helped to muffle the squeak of surprise you tried to hold back. Hopping back up to your feet with surprising grace that made you arch an eyebrow in question at the concrete, you quickly glanced to the side and took in a sharp breath, waiting for the heavy footfalls of just woken up Derek to come, but they didn’t.

Keeping an eye on your feet, you slid slowly toward the opening that led to Derek’s room, concentrating on his even breaths and the motion of your socks so they didn’t slide too far out of your control.

You made it to the edge of his door frame, scuttling the whole way, and not until you were safe around one edge of the frame did you decide to look up and chance a glance into the Alpha’s room, peeking around the corner.

Letting out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, you saw Derek was still sound asleep in his bed. You scoffed. He was even snoring.

Looking back towards the kitchen with determination, you finally scrambled to the room, got the damn glass of water, and decided to sip it on your way back to bed.

Tiptoeing back to the middle of the living room, a song that had been on the radio repeatedly suddenly popped into your head, and you felt the urge to move. You sighed. If anything, it would help shake off the nightmare jitters, and as a bonus, there were no witnesses. This last thought made you smile, and turning your back to the room, you used your sock clad feet to your advantage, successfully moonwalking across the room.

Smiling widely as you balanced the glass in your hand, you turned to look over your shoulder to make sure your path was still clear of furniture, before you turned to look forward out the windows again, stopping mid step when you caught a pair of eyes on you from the room to your right, red and glowing.

“What the hell is it you’re doing?”

His voice startled you, and you froze like a deer in the headlights as his red eyes focused on you, his eyebrows practically knit together in a questioning scowl, his arms crossed per usual, and his back against his headboard.

“I, um-” You gulped, the action causing you to jostle a little bit, splashing a little water on your hand, and you remembered the cup. Looking to it quickly, you held it up, wiggling it in indication, and pointing to it lamely with your free hand, as you turned your face back to Derek, smiling sheepishly. “Water,” you chuckled nervously, waiting a moment before taking a large sip of it awkwardly. You could write poetry about being stuck in your comforter, but when actually required to speak, you found yourself at a loss for words.

Grimacing at the awkward silence that had hung in the room for far too long, you looked out the windows again before asking, “How much did you see?”

“Well, first,” he sighed, settling into a more comfortable and less imposing position, leaning his head back against the headboard before continuing. He was drawing this out on purpose. You rolled your eyes. “You shuffled around in a sleep dazed stupor, before falling on your ass. Then you were just doing a bad moonwalk. But it was surprisingly good for having just wiped out a few minutes ago. That looked painful.” He was smirking.

“So you saw everything.” Your voice was a deadpan, unamused at his amusement.

“You were sliding around like a baby penguin,” he said with a smile.

You looked back up to him from where you had been staring at your feet. “Well, if you didn’t keep the floors so freaking slippery, that wouldn’t be the case!”

He shrugged. “I like the advantage incase we ever get ambushed. Keeps people on their toes. Quite literally.”

You groaned at the pun, and he laughed softly, and you couldn’t help but join him.

“So what has you up and about at this hour?” He sighed.

“I, uh, I couldn’t sleep. Isaac’s out. My comforter ate me,” you ignored his raised eyebrow of confusion, “so I decided to get some water.” Somehow you had migrated further into the room while you spoke, now officially over the threshold, and trying to look at ease without slipping on the cement floor that extended into his room.

Derek motioned you over to the bed. “You look like a baby deer trying to walk. Just come sit here.” He patted the spot beside him.

“I don’t want to keep you up-”

“I was already up,” he smiled sadly. You understood. Both being the soul, or among the few, survivors of house fires, you shared an unspoken bond, morbid as it may seem.

You sat on top of the comforter, making the mattress bounce and Derek groan slightly. “Hey, watch it.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, trying to move to a comfortable position with as little movement as possible, making the mattress shake again, and successfully spilling your water in an impressive display of distance to the opposite side of the king sized bed.

You stilled, staring at it with jaw dropped, not even daring to glance at Derek, his low, annoyed growl saying enough.

“Sorry,” you winced. Slowly you lowered your arm, placing the empty cup on the bedside table nearest you.

Derek sighed heavily, pulling his hand roughly down his face, but not saying anything more about it.

“You have a gigantic bed,” you mused after a moment, feeling the need to break the tension.

“If that is your subtle way of asking for a bigger one in your room, that’s a no.”

You rolled your eyes at his grin he tried to keep hidden, crossing your arms. “Fine. I’ll just come use yours whenever I need to sprawl. Seriously, it’s like the size of my whole room!”

He laughed. “No, it’s not, but fine. You are free to spend as much time here as you need.” Then a little quieter, “Lord knows I could use the company.”

You both now sat side by side, arms crossed as you leaned against the headboard. The silence was comfortable, until Derek broke it with an amused, “So, your comforter ate you?”

You groaned, throwing your head back and letting it thump against the headboard, making you wince slightly. “That’s what you got out of that conversation?” You grumbled as you rubbed the back of your head, accidentally elbowing Derek in the ribs in the process.

“Hello! Personal bubble! You’re in it!” Derek sounded annoyed, but teasing, making hand gestures to the area in question.

You groaned again, louder this time, and once again threw your head back to stare at the ceiling, but careful to stay clear of the headboard this time. “The bed is huge! Why aren’t you over there?“ You motioned blindly to the empty space on the other side of Derek.

When he didn’t respond immediately, you turned your head to look at him, and saw his “I’m not amused” eyebrows raised. “Because ‘over there’ is wet because of a baby penguin sliding around the loft.”

You couldn’t contain your snort of laughter, staring at the obviously soaked spot. “That sounds like a serious problem.”

“It is,” Derek’s voice was still flat, but you could tell he was amused, the corners of his mouth trying to twitch up.

“You need to get that looked into.”

“I will. First thing tomorrow.” He smiled.

The AC kicked on and you shivered slightly. Pulling back the covers you sat on, well, pulling them out from under you, nearly making you roll off the bed, he covered you with the sheets, and instantly you felt better, his heat radiating underneath the material, keeping it warm, and making it feel safe.

You couldn’t help but smile, too. “Okay. Good. In the meantime, touch my calves with your icicles you call feet, and die.”

“The baby penguin is so cute when it squeaks.” You elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to hiss out in pain. “Fine. Point taken.” He chuckled. “It’s an evil penguin.”

You turned to face him again, laughing a bit yourself. “For the love of God, drop the penguin!”

“Fine.” Without warning, Derek had given you a swift shove, trying to push you out of the bed, and you let out a small startled scream, flailing to try and grab hold to something. Laughing, you grabbed onto his arms, yelping as you got closer and closer to the edge, and he laughed with you. In a last ditch effort, you wrapped him in a hug right as you were about to fall off the edge, and he back pedaled when it was clear if you went down, you were taking him with you.

Both of you were laughing loudly, only to have it slowly fade as you realized just how close you two had gotten in the little exchange, your bodies practically flush with one another, your noses almost touching, and the breath from the laughter fanned across the other’s face.

Pulling you back onto the bed with admissions of defeat, you swatted his arm once you were safely under the covers again, still shoulder to shoulder.

Suddenly letting out a yawn, you shook your head, confused. “Looks like I won’t be very good conversation tonight. All that lost sleep finally just caught up to me.”

Sliding down so he was fully under the covers as well, he nodded, stretching before plopping his head down to the pillow, pulling the sheets all the way to tuck under his chin as he laid on his side, facing away from you. “Me, too. Suddenly I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Snuggled into the sheets yourself, you sighed contentedly, turning so your back was to him. “Goodnight, Derek.”

“You’re assuming I’m going to let you stay,” he said jokingly, his voice fading to sleep.

You laughed softly. “Oh, I’m not assuming. I know. I’ll fight your demons away if you fight mine.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said through a smile, his voice fading to sleep quickly, and you followed shortly after.

Xxx

In the middle of the night, Derek woke to the odd feeling of what seemed to be spiderwebs on his face. Blinking his eyes open blearily, he realized it was just your hair. Somehow the two of you had ended up in the middle of the bed, your back nestled into his chest, his arm over your waist that held you close.

Somehow all he could bring himself to do was smile as sleep claimed him once again.

Xxx

Several hours later, he woke to a tickle at the back of his neck. Gently looking over his shoulder he realized the two of you were now in a mirror position of earlier, him wrapped in your arms as you snored gently, little puffs of breath tickling the back of his neck.

And he smiled. He didn’t even mind being the little spoon. So far since you had come into the room like a baby deer on ice, both of you had slept soundly, the nightmares not even daring to try and enter either of your dreamscapes for the rest of the night.

He didn’t question it, he simply settled back in as sleep took him once again.

Xxx

Blinking your eyes open to see the sun had come up, you turned to the sound of footsteps by the front door of the loft, the metal of sliding door still ringing from having just been shut.

Suddenly Isaac and Peter came into view, at first paying you and Derek no mind, but once they glanced into the room, they both stopped, doing a double take.

Rolling your eyes with a smile, you turned your head gently to the side from where you lay on your back, your eyes widening when you came face to face with Derek, everything from the night before playing on warp speed through your mind.

He lay on his side facing you, his arm across your waist, holding you tight, and your legs tangled together. It was like you were magnets, or something. There was no space between the two of you, and that should have been uncomfortably hot because of werewolf temperatures running higher, but the warmth made you feel safe, and his breath fanning against your face like the night before only added to the fuzzy feeling in your head still heavy with sleep.

He must have felt your eyes on him. “What?” Derek grumbled, cracking one eye halfway open. “Did something happen? Is anyone dead?” When you didn’t answer he opened his eyes all the way, finding that you were no longer looking at him, but toward the foot of the bed. Turning, he met the stares of Isaac and Peter, both of them smirking.

“Um, Derek, not that I’m complaining, but, how did this,” you lightly gestured to the two of you, “happen?”

“Yeah, Derek, how’d it happen?” Isaac taunted.

“You have a king sized bed, Derek, I need an explanation,” Peter pressed, smirking when Derek growled at him.

Derek looked at you, then the position the two of you were in before sighing in defeat. “It was because of the water.” He met your gaze, nodding his head over his shoulder to the spot.

“The water?” Isaac sounded confused.

“The water?” Peter echoed, just as confused.

“Yeah, the water.” You mused with a smirk. Untangling yourself from the sheets - muttering ‘let go of me’ which made Derek chuckle and say a soft, ‘oh, now I understand what you meant’ to which you said a quiet, ‘right?!’, and earning weird looks from Peter and Isaac - you reached over across Derek and patted the spot. “It’s dry now.”

“Yeah, Derek, it’s dry now,” Isaac said playfully.

“It’s dry now,” Peter repeated, almost laughing.

Derek huffed. “Well I obviously didn’t know that in my sleep!”

Isaac and Peter looked to you, not knowing what the hell you were talking about, and just waited to see what the appropriate response should be.

You nodded, smiling softly, accepting the answer. “Point taken.”

“Understood,” Isaac smiled.

“Affirmative,” Peter drawled with a grin.

Derek sighed, relieved. “Thank you.”

You got out of the bed and stretched before walking to the doorway. “Doesn’t change anything though,” you said in a sing song voice before sliding an admittedly epic sock slide toward the kitchen.

“Oh hell, what now?” Derek’s voice at your back made you laugh.

Sliding back into view, Derek rolled his eyes and plopped back on the bed when he saw you, a bowl and spoon in each hand, the lip of a cardboard carton of milk held in your teeth, and five boxes of cereal, one under each arm and three between your legs, causing you to have to waddle the last few feet before launching onto the bed, bouncing slightly.

Releasing the milk carton, you handed Derek a bowl and spoon, setting your own down on the bed before laying all the cereal boxes out on display in front of you so you could choose. You smirked, casting Derek a quick glance before studying your cereal options. “Breakfast. Duh. Not all penguins are heartless, geeze.”

Peter and Isaac looked thoroughly confused, but decided against asking more questions about the bed to instead ask about food.

“What, none for us?” Isaac asked, hand held to his heart in mock shock.

“None for you,” you said looking to him with a grin.

“None for you,” Derek repeated, smiling with a soft shake of his head.

“But what about me?” Peter sounded like he already knew the answer.

“What about you?” You raised your eyebrows at him teasingly.

“Yeah, what about you, Peter?” Derek said before eating a bite of cereal.

“Well now this is just getting rude,” Peter said in mock insult before turning to Isaac. “Would you care to join me in the kitchen for some cereal without these two losers?” Casting a sideways glance to the spread of boxes on the bed, he quickly reached out and grabbed his favorite, holding it close to his chest.

Grabbing his own box, Isaac smiled. “Nah, I’ll just get a bowl and spoon and then come back in here.” He turned to Derek. “That is okay, right? I can sit with you guys?”

Derek smiled around the spoon in his mouth and nodded enthusiastically.

You laughed. “Yes, Isaac. Come sit at the cool kids table. You can have the seat right next to me,” you gestured to the large vacant part of the mattress beside you, earning a wide smile from him.

Turning, he went to get a bowl and spoon for himself only to find Peter already extending them to him with one hand. In the other was a bowl already filled with cereal from the open box held tightly and protectively under his arm.

“Can I sit with you guys, too?”

You pointed to the area where you had spilled the water last night. “If you sit over there.”

He immediately went to sit but stopped just inches short before standing again, looking at you and Derek with narrowed eyes. “First explain why it was wet and why the hell we are talking about penguins.”

Xxx


	33. Untitled

**Anonymous said: I JUST HAD THIS GREAT ROOMMATES IDEA! What if Isaac and (Y/N) teams up and firstly knocks both the Hales unconscious, and then make them cuddle, for so to tape them together on Peter's bed in the same position they cuddled? It's stupid, really.**

_**I said: Do you mean tape as in like a video tape or a picture, or like, literal duct tape, so it’s like a three legged race when they wake up?** _

_Because, if it’s duct tape….._

Xxx

“Well, that can’t be good.”

You simply turned your head to look at Isaac where he stood beside you, the motion slow and sarcastic, and even from his peripherals he could see the gigantic dry stare you leveled on him.

“You think?” The words came out hissed, sarcasm coating them thickly, but Isaac didn’t seem to mind, as he simply kept staring down at Derek and Peter where they lay unconscious on the floor.

“I warned them,” he said with a gentle shake of his head, a smile starting to climb his features. “I told them not to try sock skating. That’s our thing, and we are young and agile, so how in the hell would they be able to stay upright?”

You looked down at your two fallen friends. “They look so peaceful. Who knew.” You snorted out a laugh as Isaac snickered. “Under all that sass and brooding, their faces actually know how to relax.”

“It must be on a primal level,” Isaac added, making your laughter grow.

You sighed. “Too bad they are probably going to kill us when they wake up.”

“Yeah,” Isaac agreed absently. “Hey!” He looked at you in realization. “It was your idea to duct tape them together while they were out!”

“Yeah, but you helped, so, my partner in crime, they will come after you, too.”

Isaac narrowed his eyes, a mischievous smile coming back to his features. “Let ‘em try.”

“Oh, believe me, they will have to try, and try hard, what with being taped together on this slick as hell floor.” You looked back down to them. “They may end up knocking themselves out again.”

“We have weird lives,” Isaac mused with a small smile.

“Yeah, we do. But I wouldn’t change it for anything. Things like this make it totally worth it.”


	34. All That's Left

_A/N: This is just something that popped into my head. I hope you guys like it!_

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**Word Count:** 973

 **Warnings:** None that I know of.

_**The day after a smack down, things have gone back to normal around the Hale loft, but someone has some things they need to say.** _

Xxx

“Y/N?” Knocking lightly on your door, Derek ducked his head down slightly, placing his ear close to the door listening for a response. “Y/N, it’s been a half an hour. I figured you were hungry. I made you a sandwich-“

“I made you a sandwich!” Isaac yelled loudly from his position on the couch.

“Yeah, and I helped!” Peter added from beside him.

“You did no such thing,” Isaac interjected. “You stood behind me and watched.”

“I supervised. Same thing.”

“Oh, here we go again…”

Derek rolled his eyes with a huff, leaning his head against the door with a thump as he tuned out the bickering that ensued. “Y/N? I need to check on you, so I’m coming in. If I have to break the door down, I’m not replacing it. You’re just shit out of luck.” Trying the handle, it turned without protest, making his words die on his lips as he stared at the sliver of space the opening door revealed. Dropping the plate and sandwich in his hand without a second thought, the room went silent in his head as he pushed the door all the way open and charged into the room, the lack of a heartbeat the only sound resounding in his ears.

It was empty, the bed made neatly, not a stray piece of clothing on the floor, the only light coming from a lone desk lamp on a bedside table and a nightlight tucked away in a far corner. Derek was about to call for Peter and Isaac when his eyes zoned in on a notebook resting on the made bed, with three envelopes resting on top of it, one of their names on each of them.

The bickering from the livingroom was still going strong, so Derek sat on the bed, it creaking slightly in protest as he delicately took the envelope addressed to him, opening it with shaking hands.

“Hey, Derek.

My bets were on you opening yours first. Was I right? If so, you owe me five bucks.

Anyway, the reason I’m writing. Right. As you know, last night during our latest smack down with the baddie of the week, I was injured due to a poor lack of judgment on my part. I knew better, I know. It was stupid.

I appreciate the gesture you attempted that brought you to my room today. Was it some kind of food? Because if so, you owe me another one. That is assuming I’m right and you dropped it to charge in here and make an entrance.

Don’t worry, I’ll be back. I just needed some time to clear my head. I needed space. I needed some time to breathe.

Every day we fight, over small things, over big things, over things that shouldn’t even matter.

Then we turn around and fight together against big things, big bump in the night things, and somehow miraculously end up on top, despite the odds, again and again, time after time.

And at the end of each one, I’m left standing. Looking around, wondering why. Wondering how. Wondering about too many things that just make my head spin.

The chaos of this world we live in is just spinning out of control. And then you throw the supernatural on top of that, sometimes I’m left just wondering how I got so lucky.

Lucky to have you three idiots to call my family. Lucky to know someone has my back. Lucky to have you all to learn from, to talk to, to look out for, and be taken care of. I’m just lucky to have you guys, and I don’t say it enough, so I figured putting it in writing was the best way so you could look at it every time we come home, and know all the things I mean to say, need to say, and have to say, but never quite find the right words when I need them.

This is for all that’s left to say when words just aren’t enough.

By now I’m assuming Peter and Isaac are in the doorway waiting for you to tell them what’s going on. Their letters basically say the same thing, minus my play by play predictions, so just give them to them, and keep yours to yourself. They will never let me hear the end of it that theirs were different.

I thought about leaving them blank, or just saying to see yours, but I knew that would just end badly.

So please make me a replacement sandwich, I will be home soon, and I was already hungry when I left.

See you soon, and I hope with both ice packs and heating pads, and the world can spin on as normal, with puns and sarcasm galore.”

Folding the note to tuck into his back pocket, he caught a “P.S.” on the back.

“Have cookies, too, please.”

Smiling, he let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head gently. Rising from the bed, he silenced Peter and Isaac’s incessant questions by slamming their letter against their chests as he passed by, pausing between them with a smirk. “Just read.”

Stepping through the door, he made his way to the kitchen with a smile forming on his lips. “I have a sandwich to make. Oh, and cookies.”

“She prefers chocolate chip,” Isaac called to his back, making him stop.

“You idiot, we all know she prefers sugar cookies.”

“You two are the idiots,” Derek sighed, turning to face them, “Everyone knows she prefers snickerdoodles.”

“Actually, all three of you are idiots.” The door slammed open and you winced as you waddled into the loft, holding your rib cage where it ached. “Everyone knows I love all three.” You smiled. “I had some pretty convincing arguments that caused me to embrace them all.”

Xxx


	35. I Know

_A/N: This is just something that popped into my head. I hope you guys like it! I may continue it at some point, it was just getting too long.  
_

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**Word Count:** 2,205

 **Warnings:** None that I know of. Mild swearing? It’s really just fluffy. _ **  
**_

_**Stiles shows up to the loft with an unexpected guest, causing all kinds of mayhem, and of course, a little group bonding.  
** _

Xxx

The phones all went off at once with a unanimous alert message filled with all caps and emoticons in an effort to relay the urgency of it’s message.

Staring at his phone, eyebrows knit as he squinted at the screen in confusion, Isaac read the text aloud. “Stiles says he has a code red? Does anyone know what that means?” Looking around to the rest of you, all three of you shrugged. He looked back to his phone, mumbling, “This would be so much easier if I wasn’t color blind.”

You snorted a laugh. “Isaac, being color blind doesn’t affect if you understand the different codes. That’s just plain stupidity.”

“Derek!” Isaac whined, and not five seconds later a throw pillow from the couch was launched at your head, knocking the air out of you with an “oof!” as it made impact.

“Was that really necessary?” You bit out the words as you launched the pillow back at your Alpha, smirking when it hit his face dead on.

“Yes. Because while you may be right that it doesn’t affect it, there was no need to call him stupid.”

“And if not knowing the codes is due to stupidity, all four of us are screwed.” Isaac added emphasis by sticking out his tongue at you at the end of his statement, which you returned before rolling your eyes and slumping back in your chair once again, arms crossing over your chest, head thrown back as you stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

Peter had been eerily silent. “Peter, you know what it is, don’t you?” You deadpanned, leveling a glare on him in annoyance.

“And if I told any of you, this wouldn’t be any fun,” he grinned a little too far on the evil side.

“What wouldn’t-”

The door to the loft slid open with a loud clang as it hit the stops, rolling back inward slightly from the impact. Stiles stood on the other side with a girl you didn’t know held tightly to his side with one of his hands around her forearm. Any tighter and his knuckles would probably be white, but the girl didn’t seem to notice, staring at the four of you wide eyed taking her full interest. Stiles was smiling, but the look in his eyes and the disarray of his hair standing up every which way told you he was frazzled.

“Hey, guys!” he said with much too cheery a smile on his face. “Thank you so much for having me and my cousin over for dinner!” He looked at you all pointedly. “Scott had to bail last second, and I couldn’t get any of the others on the phone.”

Peter rose from his chair with a kind smile, speaking under his breath so only supernatural ears could hear. “Code red is inquisitive family members. We have to sell this or else one more person is dragged into this world with us.”

“This is not going to go well,” you mumbled, looking to each face with wide eyes. Landing on Stiles, he quickly pulled his cousin away from Peter’s greeting with a disdainful look, Peter letting out a sigh and gentle shake of his head behind him, and headed your way.

“Y/N! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, honey!”

You had been rising from your chair as slowly as possible, hoping it would put off the inevitable, but you froze mid rise, staring straight ahead blankly. You barely registered a smirking Derek in your peripherals, a quiet snort of amusement from Isaac somewhere to the side, and a sound of disbelief from Peter wherever he was lurking, before a gentle kiss to your forehead, a hand wrapped gently around your wrist and giving a gentle squeeze caused you to look up quickly, eyes narrowing as they zeroed in on Stiles’ face. You hoped your eyebrows had their own tone that would convey your annoyance to Stiles, so you knit them practically together in confusion.

But, alas, what he said gave you no answers, and only made you raise an eyebrow in question. “I’m so sorry, how stupid of me! I forgot all about your sprained ankle from lacrosse practice the other day. Isaac? Why don’t you help me get her to her room, and wrap her ankle before the swelling gets too bad again.”

Taking his outstretched hand with your free one, you held it a bit too hard, seeing his face screw up in pain just slightly. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“I’ll get the first aid kit!” Derek announced, his expression one of someone completely out of their depth. You eyed him cautiously as he already held the kit in his hands awkwardly, his grip looking like it might break the thing any minute. Glancing to Isaac at your side briefly showed he was thinking the same thing, your eyes meeting quickly before you looked back to Derek and Isaac looked to Peter. Both of you had decided that in events like this, Isaac would take care of Peter, and you would take care of Derek, almost like designated drivers for disaster.

“No,” Stiles bit out, stomping over to Derek as you pretended to lean on Isaac for balance. “You are staying here to entertain your guest.”

“She’s your guest.” Derek did nothing to hide his dry tone.

“And he’s your uncle,” Stiles shot back, voice tight as he nodded toward Peter who had turned into the creepy version of himself, probably trying to scare her away. Sighing, Derek nodded, handing the kit over to Stiles before walking over to Peter with hunched shoulders and pulling him away from the girl before plastering on a killer grin, and offering his hand to shake. “I hate it when he does that,” Stiles muttered.

“Does what? What you asked him?” You kept your voice low.

“No, that,” he said just as his cousin began to giggle uncontrollably at something Derek had said, her face blooming a bright pink. Peter rolled his eyes before turning into the kitchen, saying something under his breath about food.

“Then you would hate living here,” you said playfully, limping to your room with an arm over Stiles’ shoulders and an arm over Isaac’s. “He’s like that a lot of the time. But if he ever hears I told you that, he’ll probably rip my throat out. With his teeth.”

Stiles snorted, and Isaac chuckled before speaking. “No, he wouldn’t. He loves us, and you know it. In fact, I bet he makes your favorite tonight - spaghetti and meatballs.”

“That’s your favorite, Isaac.”

He grinned. “I know. I was just testing you. Regardless, he will make sure to use lots of cheese.”

You smiled. “So you do know something about me.”

“Duh. Why else would I do the opposite all the time? I can’t do it wrong on purpose if I don’t know it in the first place.”

“Touché.”

“Okay, this is all touching, and everything,” Stiles cut in, using his hand that held your wrist to gesture to you and Isaac, allowing you to use your now free hand to try and pat down some of the stray hairs on Stiles’ head before he batted your hand away, finally gripping your wrist again, growling slightly in annoyance before he took a deep breath through his nose, and walked you the rest of the way to your room. Releasing you to close the door, you and Isaac both slumped down on your bed with a sigh, resigned to the fate that was your evening.

“Foot,” Isaac said quietly, gesturing with his hand toward your foot. Sighing, you lifted your leg and planted it on top of his lap, not even looking his way.

“Kit,” Isaac said to Stiles blandly, making the same grabby gesture towards the kit, eyebrow raising when Stiles didn’t move for a minute.

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled, handing the kit to Isaac while you looked at it, wondering how he had carried it in here. “You guys do this a lot, huh?” It was more of a statement than anything.

You nodded slowly staring straight ahead while Isaac made a sound of agreement as he fumbled through the kit for a wrap. It was quiet for a minute before you said, “Beats sitting in a hospital room, though.”

It was quiet for a few more minutes while Isaac wrapped your ankle. “So,” he finally said, patting your leg before holding it tightly and giving it a gentle shake, indicating he was done, “you play lacrosse now?”

You looked at him and smiled. “Apparently.” You looked back to Stiles, still grinning, before turning your focus back to Isaac. “And I also somehow got a relationship out of the deal, too. I mean, straight to nicknames already, and it’s been, what, five minutes? Stiles, I think we may be moving too fast, here….”

Both of you looked to Stiles expectantly.

He let out an exasperated sigh, tossing his head back with a groan and throwing his arms up in defeat before letting them slap back down to his sides. “I hate it when you guys do that, it’s so creepy. Stop with the synchronized glaring.” He took a deep breath and let it out, leveling his gaze on the two of you before speaking again, his voice lower and calm now. “Yes, okay? I know. I’m sorry. But she knows Scott from years ago, and if I didn’t take her somewhere, she would have gone looking for him, and we all know that is not a good idea right now.”

You leaned slightly toward Isaac, still looking at Stiles. “He’s gesturing. That means he’s serious.”

Isaac leaned in your way, your faces almost touching as you both stared at Stiles. “I know. But it also means he’s desperate. Maybe we oughta ask for something.”

“Oh, you’re getting something out of this. Remember when I said if you touched Lydia I would make you into a fur coat? Yeah? Well, it’s getting to be cold outside now, and I need some new coats, and I have two in mind….”

You blinked twice before speaking to Isaac. “He wants to turn Peter and Derek into coats.”

“I know. We should warn them.”

Ignoring the groan Stiles once again let out in frustration, Isaac smiled, and rising from the bed, he offered you his hand, pulling you up to your feet before throwing your arm over his shoulder again and limping toward your bedroom door.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked incredulously.

You looked over your shoulder at him, the door knob in your hand. “Well, we are going to warn Derek and Peter that you have sinister plans, but unfortunately we have a ruse to keep up thanks to somebody who bumped me up from a benchwarmer in the crowd to a grasswarmer on the field-”

“Grasswarmer?”

Letting out a sigh, you smiled as you continued, making your words sound sarcastic. “If I was knocked on my ass during practice, and it was enough to keep me down, I am effectively keeping the grass warm instead of the bench. It’s a play on words, Stilinski.”

Stiles parroted your last sentence back at you in a ridiculous voice, making you smile. Despite the ridiculousness of this whole situation, you could still get under Stiles’ skin, and that was a comfort in and of itself.

“So, as I was saying, we may be giving away your dastardly plan, but we’re not entirely heartless.” And with that you opened the door, limping your way back to the living room, Isaac playing along. As you rounded the corner, you saw his cousin eyeing you up, eyebrows narrowed in disapproval when she saw it was Isaac helping you and not Stiles. Isaac must have seen it, too, because not five seconds later he made some excuse of forgetting an ice pack in your room, and asked Stiles who had just rounded the corner himself if he could help you the rest of the way. Making eye contact with Isaac for just a split second, you caught the small smile he had on his face, but also caught the wink as he turned away, and heard his whisper meant for werewolfy hearing as he walked away, “You owe me,” before you were suddenly scooped up into Stiles’ arms and being carried to the table bridal style. Groaning internally at the small yelp of surprise that had escaped from your lips before you had time to catch it. “Nice save,” you whispered up to him through your teeth.

“I know, right?” He glanced down at you with a fake smile on his face, the smile relaxing to something a little more genuine when you smiled back at him, giving the back of his neck a little squeeze. “I thought you’d be heavier….” Your smile turned sickly sweet and your grip grew slightly tighter. “Ow, ow, ow….” Stiles mumbled.

“I’m gonna rip your throat out,” you mumbled. “With my-”

His face scrunched up slightly as he cut you off, finishing the statement for you. “With your teeth, yeah, yeah, I know. Geeze. The Hale is rubbing off on you.”

“I live with two of them,” you pointed out.

“That’s fair,” Stiles said with a nod. 

Xxx


End file.
